


Things we do for the loved ones

by rosemafia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mpreg, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Temporary Character Death, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemafia/pseuds/rosemafia
Summary: 알렉이 매그너스를 남겨두고 죽는다면





	1. [1]

워록의 마법도, 하다못해 먼데인의 의료 기술조차도 소용이 없었다. 고위 악마의 습격에 입은 상처로 인한 저주는 빠르게 번져나갔고, 알렉산더 라이트우드의 마지막 숨까지 잠식당하는데에는 반나절도 채 걸리지 않았다. 인스티튜드는 비탄과 침통함에 빠졌고, 알렉의 침상 곁을 지키고 있던 다운월더 매그너스 베인은 메리스의 고갯짓 한 번에 섀도우헌터들의 손에 붙들려 건물 바깥으로 내쫓겼다. 

모든 것이, 알렉이 있기 전으로 그저 되돌아가는 것 뿐이라고 매그너스는 스스로에게 읊조렸다. 섀도우헌터는 섀도우헌터대로, 다운월더는 다운월더대로. 같은 섀도우월드에 있더라도 사는 세계가 달랐던 시절로 돌아가는 것 뿐이다. 악마의 피를 받아 비천한 워록은 다시 밑바닥으로. 그저 그 뿐이었다. 클레리와 이지, 제이스의 반발이 있었지만 매그너스는 이미 체념한 뒤였다. 어차피 아무것도 바뀌지 않는다. 알렉산더가 특이한 수장이었던 것일 뿐, 다운월더에게 이 세계는 녹록치 않다는 걸 그는 오랜 경험으로 알고 있었다. 고작 섀도우헌터 몇 명이서 그걸 바꿀 수 없다는 것도. 

전시 중이라 약식으로 치뤄진 장례식에 당연한 얘기지만 매그너스는 초대받지 못했다. 그래도 그는 화려함으로 휘감은 제 옷장의 구석에 있던 상복을 찾아 꺼내입고 아무런 눈화장도, 장신구도 없는 수수한 차림으로 장례식이 치뤄지는 곳으로 향했다. 하지만 감히 의식이 이뤄지고 있는 건물로 들어가지는 않았다. 그저 길 건너 멀찍한 반대편에서, 알렉의 관이 손톱만하게 보이는 자리에만 서 있었다. 그렇게 연인의 관이 섀도우헌터의 율법에 따라 건물 안에서 의식을 마치고 바깥으로 나오는 것을 보았다. 파라바타이를 잃은 제이스와 혈육을 잃은 이지, 그리고 전우를 잃은 클레리가 관을 짊어진 이들의 뒤를 따르는 것도 보았다. 라이트우드 집안의 보안 요원들과 다른 섀도우헌터들은 멀찍이 있는 매그너스를 분명 알아보았으나, 충분히 떨어져있다고 생각한 것인지 메리스는 그를 내쫓지는 않았고, 매그너스는 그것으로도 충분히 혜택을 받았다 생각했다. 

의식은 알렉의 관이 땅 속에 묻히고, 모든 이들이 '재는 재로, 먼지는 먼지로-' 시작하는 오랜 구절을 읊기까지 오랜 시간 계속되었다. 오전에 시작된 의식이 모두 끝나고, 모여들었던 조문객들이 뿔뿔이 흩어지고 난 뒤에는 벌써 해질녘이었다. 마지막까지 아들의 비석 앞에 서 있던 메리스가 마침내 자리를 뜨고 난 뒤에도 매그너스는 한참동안이나 땅에 발목이라도 잡힌 듯 멀찍이 서 있었다. 그러다가 새카만 한밤중이 되어서야 겨우 알렉의 묘비 근처로 향했다. 알렉산더 기디언 라이트우드라는 연인의 이름이 반듯하게 새겨진 비석 앞에 서서 한동안 고개를 떨구고 있다가 조심스럽게 마법으로 만들어낸 꽃을 비석 옆에 내려놓았다. 시들지도 않지만, 눈에 보이지도 않는 꽃이었다.

그리고 포탈이 아닌 두 다리로 걸어 집으로 향했다. 브루클린의 펜트하우스에 도착한 것은 새벽녘을 넘어서서 다음 날 아침이 다 된 때였다. 펜트하우스 내부는 난장판이 되어 있었다. 그제야 매그너스는 왜 메리스가 저를 장례식장에서 굳이 내쫓지 않았는가를 깨달았다. 그가 충분히 멀리 떨어져 있었기 때문이 아니라, 천박한 다운월더 매그너스 베인의 거처에서 라이트우드 수장의 흔적을 모조리 지워내기 위함이었다. 매그너스는 조용히 발걸음을 옮기며 집안 곳곳을 둘러보았다. 옷장 문은 뜯겨져 바닥에 나뒹굴고 있었고, 그의 옷들 역시 마찬가지였다. 몇 개 되지 않던 알렉산더의 옷가지는 옷걸이에서도, 서랍에서도 모두 회수된 뒤였다. 벽난로 위의 액자들 역시 누군가가 거칠게 쓸어담았는지 유리나 액자틀이 훼손된 채로 거실 바닥에 부주의하게 뒹굴고 있었다. 알렉산더의 것이거나, 알렉산더가 그에게 주었던 것들은 하나도 빠짐없이 집안에서 사라진 뒤였다. 소소하게는 그의 면도기에서부터, 크게는 그의 화살통까지. 

매그너스는 한동안 아수라장이 된 집 바닥에 앉아 멍하니 있었다. 그러다가 깜빡 잠이 들어 두어시간 정도 바닥에 웅크려 잤던 것 같다. 어깨가 쑤시고 결리는 가운데 매그너스는 자리에서 일어나 마법으로 집을 하나 하나씩 정돈하기 시작했다. 다시 저녁때가 되었을 즈음에는, 방금 새로 리모델링을 마친 모델 하우스처럼, 잡지에 나오는 세련된 뉴욕의 아파트 내부처럼 말끔하고 화려한 인테리어로 다시 정돈되어 있었다. 

이제 뭘 하면 좋을까. 매그너스는 거울 속의 자신을 빤히 보다가 집을 바꾸었듯, 다시금 손을 허공에 휘저어 제 외양새도 바꾸었다. 화려한 옷과 장신구, 반짝이는 화장과 멋들어지게 스타일링된 머리카락. 그리곤 포탈을 열어 판데모니움으로 향했다. 간만에 성대한 파티가 연일 열렸다. 브루클린의 하이워록 매그너스 베인이 여는 파티처럼 유쾌하고 요란하며, 화려한 파티는 또 없다. 다운월더들로 가득한 가운데 매그너스는 성별도 종족도 가리지 않고 파트너들에게 둘러싸인채 물담배와 독한 술에 빠져 있었다. 

"매그너스!"

"...안녕, 비스킷."

비스킷을 알아보기 까지는 시간이 조금 걸렸다. 물담배의 연기 때문이었는지, 아니면 숙취에서 깨기 위해 마시고 있었던 보드카 마티니 때문이었는지는 확실치 않았다. 매그너스는 옆자리의 이름도 모르는 누군가를 더듬으며 곁눈질로 다운월더의 파티장에 쳐들어온 섀도우헌터를 흘긋 보고는 건성으로 인사를 건넸다. 그러곤 비스킷이 뭔가를 생각나게 하기 전에 재빨리 손을 휘저어 그녀를 포털 속으로 빨려들어가게 만들었다.

꿈을 꾸지 않는다는 보장만 있다면, 마법으로 백년쯤은 잠들고 싶었다.

* * *

삼 주 가량 지속되던 성대한 파티는 그 시작이 그랬던 것처럼 매그너스 베인의 손짓 하나에 언제 그런 일이 있었냐는 듯이 싹 멈추어버렸다. 별다른 이유는 없었다. 그저 매그너스가 한 순간 기분을 바꾸어버렸을 뿐이다. 온 몸을 쿵쿵 울리는 커다란 음악 소리도, 군중을 비추던 선명한 빛깔의 조명들도, 끊임없이 흐르던 샴페인 탑이나 초콜릿 분수 따위들도 그의 손짓 하나에 멈추었고, 이내 사라져버렸다. 썰물처럼 군중들이 빠져나가고 나자 홀로 소파에 남은 매그너스는 잠시 그대로 누워 텅 빈 판데모니엄의 적막함을 즐겼다. 하지만 얼마 못 가 그것조차 지겨워졌고 그는 포털을 여는 대신 전이 마법으로 곧장 브루클린의 펜트하우스에 있는 제 침대로 스스로를 옮겼다.

새로운 인테리어. 새로운 방. 새로운 침대. 폭신한 250수짜리 고급 침구에서는 햇볕에 잘 말린 것 같은 뽀송뽀송한 새 시트 냄새만 가득했다. 언제나 익숙하던 누군가의 코롱 향 따위는 흔적조차 찾아볼 수 없었다. 언제였더라. 그렇지. 크리스마스 즈음이었다. 칫솔과 면도기 하나씩만 새로 가져다 놓았을 뿐, 이 곳에 있을 때는 샴푸고 로션이고 뭐든 죄다 제 걸 사용하는 알렉에게 (그게 불만인 건 전혀 아니었지만) 그 몫의 로션과 스킨, 코롱 세트를 선물한 적이 있었다. 그리고 그 이후로는 아주 자연스럽게 '어, 내 로션 다 써가네' 같은 지나가는 말 한 마디에 매번 매그너스가 다시 새 것을 채워다 놓았었다. 매번 매그너스가 새로 사왔던 이유는 반쯤은 알렉이 그 브랜드 제품의 가격을 알게 되면 기절할 지도 모르겠다는 생각이 들어서였고, 반쯤은 그를 돌보는 역할이 제 몫이라는 것에서 은근한 만족감을 느꼈기 때문이었다. 

매그너스는 자리에서 천천히 일어나 화장실로 향했다. 숙취에 숙취를 거듭한 머리는 왱알왱알 울려댔고 이런 때에는 포션도 좋지만 깨작대며 계량이나 하고 있을 정신머리도 없는 마당에는 그저 차가운 목욕이 제격이었다. 욕조의 옆을 둘러보니 허브향의 목욕 소금은 그대로 있었기에 차가운 물에 연한 녹색 빛의 소금을 되는대로 풀어버리고 그 안에 몸을 담갔다. 그리고 그대로 깜빡 잠이 들었던지, 눈을 다시 떴을 때에는 차가운 물이 미지근하게 변해 있었고, 열 손가락과 발가락은 물에 불어 쪼글거리고 있었다. 매그너스는 욕조에서 나와 엉망으로 번진 화장을 닦아내고 세수를 했다. 빌어먹을 글리터는 여섯 번이나 닦아내고서야 얼굴에서 마침내 지워낼 수 있었다. 물론 마법을 사용했더라면 손가락을 가볍게 튕기는 것 한 번으로 모든게 말끔해질 수 있었겠지만 지금은 그럴 기분이 아니었다.

옷장을 열자, 화려한 제 옷만으로 가득한 옷들이 매그너스를 맞이했다. 그는 개중에 먼데인들 사이로 묻어들기 위할 때 입는 가장 무난한 옷을 찾아냈다. 살짝 밤색이 도는 짙은 차콜 그레이 빛깔의 울 슬랙스에 헤이즐넛 색의 도톰한 터틀넥 스웨터, 은색 지퍼 장식이 달려 있고, 안감은 연한 갈색 빛의 양털로 이루어진 진한 밤색 가죽 재킷. 슬랙스와 흰 색 컨버스 스타일의 운동화 사이로 초록색 바탕에 검정색 격자무늬의 양말이 슬쩍 엿보이는 차림새였다. 그렇게 눈에 띄지 않는 듯이 단정하면서도, 최신 패션 트렌드에 걸맞는다는 점에 있어서는 묘하게 눈에 띄는 그런 먼데인 차림을 하고 매그너스는 맨해튼으로 향했다.

디자이너샵이 즐비한 소호 거리를 거닐다가 익숙한 로고가 새겨진 한 화장품 브랜드의 플래그십 스토어로 들어갔다. 점원은 매그너스를 알아보았고, 곧장 그가 늘 사가는 세트를 준비하고 또 새로 나온 향수와 그루밍 세트를 보여주기 위해 분주하게 움직였다. 매그너스는 이런 점 때문에 먼데인들의 거리에서 쇼핑하는 것을 즐기곤 했다. 어차피 세일즈 인센티브 때문에 그런 것이겠지만, 그래도 그들은 마치 자신을 아주 친절하게 대해주며, 자신이 거짓으로 꾸며내 대충 흘린 이야기라 할지라도 잘 기억하고 있다가 어색하지 않도록 이야깃거리로 삼아 말을 건넨다. 마치 오랜 친구를 만나기라도 하는 기분이 들어 좋은 것이다. 자신을 동등한 누군가로 봐준다는 것도. 물론 먼데인들의 세계가 정말 그렇게 꿈결같고 동화같은 이상향은 아니며, 오히려 아주 거리가 멀다는 것을 충분히 알지만 일종의 돈으로 환상을 사는 셈이라 보면 된다. 필요한 물건도 얻는 김에.

알렉이 늘 사용하던 세트에 새로운 룸 프래그런스와 향초까지 들어있는, 그리고 그에 상응하는 무시무시한 가격이 적혀진 영수증이 들어있는 쇼핑백을 든 채 다른 상점으로 향했다. 이곳 역시 알렉이 가격을 알았더라면 기함했을, 하지만 알렉의 취향에 꼭 들어맞는 무채색의 심플한 옷들만 판매하는 곳이었다. 이곳의 점원도 매그너스를 알아보았다. 알렉의 일은 옷이 망가지는 경우가 많은 위험한 일이었으므로 매그너스가 그만큼이나 자주 이곳을 드나든 덕이었다. 점원은 매그너스를 안쪽 프라이빗 피팅룸으로 데려가 차를 한 잔 내온 뒤, 이번에 새로 나온 F/W 시즌 신제품들이 걸린 랙을 통째로 가지고 들어왔다. 하지만 매그너스에게 입어보겠느냐고 묻는 일도 없을 뿐더러, 사이즈를 묻는 일도 없다. 어차피 매그너스가 제 몫의 옷을 사러온 게 아니라는 걸 잘 알고 있기 때문이다. 매그너스는 마치 집에 온 것 같은 기분이 들어 한 결 가벼워진 마음으로 점원과 수다를 떨며 옷을 골랐다. 먹색의 후드티두 장과 남색, 갈색의 스웨터, 누빔이 들어간 골프용 (알렉은 다른 '스포츠'를 즐길 때 입겠지만) 맨투맨 서너벌, 방수 원단으로 만들어진 짙은 카키빛의 야상, 검정색 청바지와 슬랙스 몇 벌, 회색 비니, 울과 실크가 혼용된 머플러 몇 가지. 전부 브루클린의 펜트하우스로 배달을 부탁해놓고 다시 거리로 나섰다.

한동안 소호 거리를 조금 거닐었나 싶었을 뿐인데, 벌써 해가 지고 있었다. 매그너스는 마치 먼데인이라도 된 기분에 젖어들며 노란색 택시를 잡아타고 집으로 향했다. 펜트하우스에는 벌써 옷이 배달되어 있었고, 매그너스는 마법으로 그것들을 제 침실로 옮겼다. 

편한 옷으로 갈아입고 부엌에서 저녁을 만든다. 종종 마법을 쓰기도 하지만 대부분은 직접 손을 움직여 재료를 썰고 다듬는다. 20분쯤 지나자 완성된 치킨 수프를 한 그릇 떠다가 식탁에 앉아 신문을 읽으며 먹는다. 알렉이 싫어하는 버릇이기도 했다. 이제 잔소리할 사람이 없으니 좋네 하고 속으로 작게 웃는다. 설거지나 뒷정리, 남은 치킨 수프 처리는 마법으로 말끔하게 없애버리는 걸로 끝내버린다. 매그너스는 침실로 들어가 옷가지들을 하나 하나 꺼내 침대에 펼쳐놓는다. 브랜드의 커다란 쇼핑백과 상자, 얇은 종이들이 바닥에 장식처럼 나뒹군다. 한동안 침대 곁에 서서 아무렇게나 펼쳐진 옷가지를 내려다보다가 화장실로 가 이번에는 화장품 가게에서 산 것들을 풀어놓는다. 

그리고 잠시 생각하다가, 코롱을 가지고 나와 침대 위 옷가지에 이리 저리 흩뿌렸다. 그러곤 그대로 그 한가운데 파묻혀 잠이 들었다. 며칠동안 그렇게 꼼짝도 않고 잠이 들었던 것 같다. 매그너스가 잠에서 깬 것은 문을 두들기는 소리 때문이었다. 결계 마법 때문에 열리지도 부서지지도 않는 문에 누군가가 무겁고 둔탁한 것을 퉁 퉁 부딪혀대며 억지로 열려는 것인지 안에 있는 매그너스를 깨우려는 것인지. 매그너스는 짜증이 한가득 난 채로 현관으로 향했다. 쿵 쿵 거리는 소리에 맞추어 마법으로 문을 확 열어버리자 기다란 원통형의 금속을 문에 부딪혀대고 있던 섀도우헌터 두명이 그대로 앞으로 고꾸라졌다. 그 꼴에 푸스스 웃고 있는데, 섀도우헌터 열 두명이 우르르 집안으로 들어와 거실 소파에 앉아있는 매그너스를 둘러쌌다.

"매그너스 베인, 인스티튜드의 소환에 응해라."

"...원하신다면야. 오라면 오고 가라면 가지요."

한 번 손을 휘둘러 다시금 화려한 옷과 반짝이는 화장을 갑옷처럼 휘두른 채 매그너스는 제 거실 중앙에 인스티튜드로 향하는 포탈을 열었다.

* * *

매그너스가 불려간 곳은 인스티튜드의 병동으로, 악마의 습격을 받은 정찰 요원들이 대여섯명 누워 있었다. 다들 하나같이 치명적인 독에 당한 상태였고, 치유의 룬은 독이 번지는 것을 겨우 늦추고만 있었다. 매그너스는 그들의 상태를 살핀 뒤 재빨리 해독 포션 제조에 들어갔다. 미리 만들어둔 비축분이 있더라면 좋았겠지만, 몇 병 있었던 것은 마지막으로 알렉에게 전부 써버렸던 데다가, 그를 떠나보낸 이후로는 포션을 만든다든가 하는 일 따위는 생각해본 적도 없었다. 

포션을 제조하는 틈틈이 매그너스는 병실의 침대 사이를 이리 저리 오고가며 가장 위급한 환자부터 마법으로 상태를 안정시키기 시작했다. 치유 마법은 체력과 마력 소모가 빠른 마법이기도 했지만 매그너스의 다리는 다른 이유로 떨리고 있었다. 마법이 남기는 푸른색의 잔상 아래로 보이는 악마의 독에 당한 상처는 자꾸만 알렉의 마지막과 겹쳐보였다. 새카맣게 타들어간듯한 환부. 쉽게 멎지 않는 출혈. 연인의 마지막을 어떻게든 붙들어보려했던 그 날의 기억이 저 밑바닥에서 고개를 들고 있었다. 

땅-하고 맑은 울림이, 포션 제조를 위해 태엽을 감아둔 시계의 종이 울리자 매그너스는 겨우 기억 속에서 빠져나왔다. 완성된 포션을 인스티튜드의 의료진에게 건네며 투약 용량을 일러준 뒤, 다시 여섯 명의 환자를 오가며 치유 마법을 걸기 시작했다. 그들의 살갗에 새겨진 룬이, 먼저 세상을 떠나버린 연인의 것을 떠올리게 할까봐 이번에는 줄곧 눈을 감은 채였다. 그렇게 꼬박 하루가 흘렀다.

위험한 고비는 모두 지나고, 자신의 역할이 끝났음을 확인하자 매그너스는 지체없이 병동을 나섰다. 복도 저편에서 이지가 그를 발견하고 이름을 불러 멈춰세우려했지만 매그너스는 귀가 들리지 않는 사람마냥 반대편으로 발걸음을 재촉했다. 너무나 지치고 피곤했으며, 알렉을 떠오르게 하는 모든 것들로부터 멀어지고 싶었다. 그리고 그와 동시에 빨리 집으로 돌아가 알렉의 향이 가득한 침대에서 백 년이고 이백 년이고 그저 잠들고 싶었다. 마력이 조금만 더 남아있고, 체력이 이렇게 바닥나있지만 않았더라도 곧장 포털을 열어 그렇게 했을것만 같았다. 하지만 그는 꼬박 하루동안 치유 마법을 쓰고 포션을 제조했기 때문에 아무리 하이워록이라 할지라도 인스티튜드 한복판에 포털을 열만한 힘이 남아있지 않았다. 결국 남은 선택지는 될 수 있는 한 빨리 이 건물에서 벗어나 큰길가로 나가 택시를 잡는 것이었다. 

용케 이지에게 붙잡히지 않고 건물 밖으로 나왔다 싶었는데 긴장이 풀린 것인지 아니면 동부의 서늘한 가을 밤바람에 몸이 추워졌기 때문인지 어지러움증에 비틀거리다가 건물의 외벽에 기대 앉아야만 했다. 팔도 다리에도 힘이 들어가지 않고 몸은 덜덜 떨렸다. 누구한테 데려다달라고 연락이라도 해야 하나 싶었지만 카타리나 말고는 아무도 떠오르지 않았을 뿐더러, 이 근처로 카타리나를 오게 하고 싶지도 않았다. 자리라도 조금 옮겨서 좀 더 외진곳에서 잠깐 눈이라도 붙였다가 일어날까 싶었지만 머리가 울려서 일어날 수가 없었다. 결국 매그너스는 건물 외벽에 기대앉은 채로 밀려오는 피로에 눈을 감았다.

그런 그를 발견한 것은 새벽 정찰을 마치고 돌아오던 클레리였다. 처음에는 적인가 하고 경계 태세를 갖추었지만 곧 매그너스라는 걸 알아본 클레리는 그를 공격하려던 다른 섀도우헌터들을 멈추게 한 뒤 이지를 불러달라며 그들을 먼저 인스티튜드 안으로 들여보냈다. 수장이 바뀐 뒤로 다운월더에 대한 천대와 멸시는 이전과 달리 노골적이기 때문이었다. 아마 매그너스를 발견한 게 자신이 아니라 다른 섀도우헌터들 뿐이었더라면 그가 어떤 취급을 받았을지 생각만 해도 몸서리가 쳐졌다. 

전갈을 받고 나온 이지로부터 매그너스가 지난 하루 동안 부상자들을 치료하느라 인스티튜드에 있었다는 설명을 듣고 나자 왜 매그너스가 아무리 깨워도 아무런 반응도 없이, 잠든 건지 의식이 없는건지 분간이 가지 않았던게 이해가 갔다. 마력을 전부 써버리면 워록들은 몸을 회복시키기 위해 거의 코마 상태에 가까운 가수면 상태로 들어간다. 알렉이 있었을 때라면 매그너스는 알렉의 방에서 한숨 자고 일어나거나 했지만 이제는 어림도 없는 이야기였다. 용무가 끝난 다운월더는 인스티튜드에 결코 머무를 수 없으니까. 이지가 우버를 부르는 사이, 클레리는 스태미너 룬을 사용해 매그너스의 한쪽 팔을 제 어깨에 두르고 일어났다.

인스티튜드에 올 때에는 포털로 이동했는지 매그너스의 펜트하우스는 결계 마법으로 굳게 잠겨 있었다. 결국 이지가 복도에 앉아 제 다리위에 매그너스의 머리를 눕힌 채 그를 돌보는 사이 클레리가 룬을 잔뜩 그려 고생 고생한 끝에 결계를 풀어냈다. 두 사람은 매그너스를 우선 거실의 소파로 옮긴 뒤 클레리는 젖은 물수건을 만들러 화장실로 향했고, 이지는 매그너스의 침실로 향했다.

처음에는, 그저 엉망으로 방이 어지럽혀진 상태라고만 생각했다. 매그너스가 뭔가를 잔뜩 산 뒤 풀어헤쳐 바닥에 뒹굴게 해놓았다고. 그렇게 생각했었다. 하지만 침실 카펫 위에 잔뜩 펼쳐진 쇼핑백과 상자, 얇은 종이 무더기가 전부 빈 것이며 그 속 내용물은 죄다 침대 위에 펼쳐져 있다는 걸, 그 옷들에서는 진한 샌달우드 향이 나고 있다는 걸, 그 한가운데에 누가 파고들어 잠들어있던 흔적이 있다는 걸 이지가 눈치채기까지는 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 뒤이어 눈에 들어온 것은 침대 옆 협탁 위에 놓인 코롱 병이었다. 병에서도 샌달우드 향이 났고, 고개를 돌려 문이 활짝 열려 있는 침실에 딸린 화장실 바닥을 보니 코롱과 같은 브랜드 마크가 새겨진 쇼핑백과 상자가 타일 바닥 위에 나뒹굴고 있었다. 

“이지?”

대답이 없는 이지를 몇 번 부르다가 그녀가 있는 침실 안으로 들어온 클레리도 이지가 보고 있던 것이 무엇인지 깨닫는건 금방이었다. 매그너스가 뭘 하려 했었던 건지도. 장례식이 있었던 날, 화이트우드 가문의 직속 섀도우헌터들이 매그너스의 펜트하우스를 뒤져 알렉의 모든 흔적을 낱낱이 없애버린 것은 익히 알고 있는 사실이었으니까. 알렉이 매그너스에게 선물했던 와인 스토퍼 하나까지 죄다 수거해오는 걸 클레리는 똑똑히 목격했으며, 이지는 고향집 앞마당에서 그 모든것들이 불태워지는 걸 보았으니까.

둘은 말없이 매그너스의 침실에서 나왔다. 그리곤 거실 소파를 조금이라도 더 안락하게 만들기 위해 부산스럽게 담요와 쿠션을 이리저리 옮겨 매그너스를 눕힌 뒤 조용히 그의 펜트하우스를 빠져나왔다. 아무도 그의 슬픔을 엿보지 못한 것처럼 침실 문은 굳게 닫아둔 채로.

매그너스가 잠에서 깬 것은 밤이 깊어서였다. 처음에는 자신이 인스티튜드로 불려가 섀도우헌터들을 치료하던 것까지만 기억이 났기 때문에 인스티튜드에서 쓰러졌나 생각했다. 하지만 그러기엔 발을 받쳐놓은 쿠션이며 담요며 너무나 안락했다. 그의 기억에 따르자면, 그러니까 알렉이 있기 이전에는… 그런 일이 생기면 인스티튜드 녀석들은 그를 질질 끌어다가 옛 격리병동의 침대로 옮겨다 (말 그대로 짐짝처럼 옮겨다가) 놓았을 뿐이었으므로. 여기가 어딘가 싶어 눈을 떠보았지만 깜깜한 밤중이라 아무것도 보이는 게 없었다. 10여분쯤 눈을 깜빡이고 있자니 어둠에 서서히 익숙해진 두 눈에 낯익은 거실의 윤곽이 보이기 시작했다.

필시 클레리나, 이지, 아니면 제이스가 저를 발견해 집에다 데려다준 것일테지 하는 생각에 매그너스는 한숨을 쉬며 눈을 다시 감았다. 제 발로 집까지 왔을리는 없었다. 그랬다면 침대에서 잤을 것이지 이렇게 소파에다가 자리를 만들어두고 자고 있을리가 있나. 매그너스는 비척거리며 자리에서 일어나 앉아 허공에 손을 휘 내저었다. 온 집안의 불이 환하게 밝혀지고, 옆의 유리찬장에서 술과 술잔이 가볍게 날아와 매그너스의 앞에 멈춰섰다.

아무거나 독한거면 되겠지 싶었는데, 무의식이 뭘 생각했던건지 오늘 제 앞에 온 술병은 중국의 고량주였다. 함께 날아온 술잔은 샴페인 잔인데. 나이트캡으로는 딱인가 하고 생각하며 매그너스는 샴페인잔 가득 고량주를 담아 입안에 털어넣고는 다시 한 잔 가득 채워 손에 들고 침실로 향했다.

둥지라도 틀어놓은 마냥 침대 위에는 이제 입을 사람이 없는 새 옷들이 여전히 가득 놓여 있었다. 매그너스는 술을 홀짝이며 침대에 걸터앉아 부드러운 머플러를 손을 쓰다듬다가 푸스스 웃었다. 연인을 먼저 떠나보낸 게 처음도 아니건만, 이게 무슨 청승이람. 저는 비천한 다운월더고 그는 천사의 피를 물려받은 네필림이었다. 자신은 영원을 사는 워록이지만 그는 필멸자였고, 당연히 그가 먼저 떠나게 되어 있었다. 다른 모든 이들이 그러하듯이. 차라리 그의 마지막 곁이라도 지켰으니 다행이라 생각해야 옳았다. 하지만 그런 이성적인 생각을 하기엔 어딘가 회로가 고장난 인형이라도 된 것처럼 그렇게 할 수가 없었다. 

매그너스는 나머지 술을 마저 다 넘기고 겨울잠을 청하는 다람쥐마냥 꾸물대며 옷더미 속으로 파고들었다. 마치 그에게 안겨있는 듯한 기분이 들어 조금은 위안이 되는 것 같았다. 그렇게 입을 사람이 없는, 하지만 단지 그의 향이 엷게 배어있다는 것만으로 안심이 되는 옷자락을 꼭 그러쥔 채 깊은 잠에 빠져들었다.

“매그너스.”

누군가가 자신에게 정신을 맑게 하는 치유 마법을 걸고 있었다. 누구인지는 모르겠지만 그 손길과 이마에 서늘하게 적시듯 다가오는 치유 마법의 기운이 좋아 잠투정을 하는 어린아이처럼 칭얼대며 더욱 옷더미 사이로 파고들었다. 하지만 치유 마법이 조금씩 그의 숙취를 걷어가기 시작하자 매그너스는 상대방이 카타리나라는 것을 곧장 깨달았고 자리에서 비척대며 일어났다.

“안녕 카타리나.”

그녀에게는 이미 제 삶에서 한심한 꼴이란 꼴은 죄다 보여줬으니 이 모습을 보여줘도 그리 부끄러울 건 없었다. 아니, 이젠 부끄럽고 말고 할 단계는 지난 사이나 다름 없었다. 이제는 서로를 놀리거나 웃기보다는 걱정이 앞서는 그런 사이였으므로. 역시나 카타리나는 걱정 가득한 눈으로 저를 보고 있었다. 하지만 그 근심은 단순히 제 모습 때문만이 아니라는 걸 매그너스는 빠르게 눈치챘다. 카타리나는 연인을 잃은 매그너스 베인을 걱정하기도 하지만, 늘 그러했듯이 그가 제대로 애도하고 스스로를 추스를 기간을 주고 물러서 있는 쪽이었다. 오늘 자신을 찾아와 깨운 것은 브루클린의 하이워록 매그너스 베인이 필요한 일이 일어났기 때문이었다. 

“무슨 일이지?”

“퀸즈에서 워록의 시신이 발견됐어. 두 명.”

매그너스는 말없이 자리에서 일어나 마법으로 제 외양을 손보고는 즉시 포털을 열었다. 

* * *

참혹한 시신이었다. 칼에 찔린 상처가 오십 여군데나 되었다. 대부분 목이나 가슴, 배 등 치명상을 입을 수 있는 곳에 집중되어 있었다. 다시 말해, 상대가 이미 죽었는데도 계속해서 칼로 찔렀다는 얘기였다. 다른 몇몇 워록들과 카타리나가 시신을 수습하는 사이, 또 다른 워록들은 길거리를 막고 먼데인들이 무심결에 골목을 그저 지나치도록 결계를 치고 있었다. 그리고 매그너스는 먼데인의 신고를 받고 출동해버린 경찰들의 기억을 수정하고 있었다. 

“매그너스!”

카타리나의 부름에 매그너스는 경찰들의 기억 수정을 마저 마무리하고 곧장 다시 시신쪽으로 향했다. 카타리나는 별다른 부연 설명 없이 등쪽을 확인하기 위해 뒤집었던 시신의 목 뒷덜미를 가리켰다. 화상을 입은 듯한 흔적이 발갛게 남아있었다. 룬의 모양으로. 매그너스는 잠시 굳은 듯 서 있다가 다른 시신의 몸도 구석 구석 확인한 뒤 왼쪽 어깻죽지에 마찬가지로 남아있는 룬 모양의 화상 흔적을 발견했다. 

매그너스는 이런 시신을 본 적이 있었다. 아주, 아주 오래 전에. 섀도우헌터들과 다운월더들 사이에 악감정이 극에 치달았던 시절, 네필림들은 때때로 재미삼아 다운월더들을 이런 식으로 사냥하곤 했었다. 하지만 서로 싫어는 해도 적의 적은 내 편이라는 논리로 적당히 상부상조하기 시작하고, 섀도우월드 내의 평온을 위해 네필림과 다운월더 간에 협정이 맺어진 뒤로는 마땅한 이유 없이 다운월더를 이런 식으로 사냥하는 것은 금지되어 있었다. 게다가 그 금지령 마저 이제 필멸자인 네필림들은 그런 시절이 있었음을 구전으로라도 전해들은 이들이 얼마 남아있지 않을 만큼 오래된 일로, 대부분의 섀도우헌터들은 그저 재미삼아 다운월더들을 사냥한다는 기괴한 발상을 스스로 해내지 않는 이상 그 존재 여부도 모르는 금지령을 어기기는 힘들었다. 

하지만 어찌되었건 간에, 섀도우헌터에게 사냥당해 죽은 워록의 시신이 두 구나 발견되었다. 그것도 그의 관할 지역에서. 매그너스는 곧장 하늘을 향해 마법을 쏘아올려 대피령을 울렸다. 이제 뉴욕에 거주하는 모든 워록들은 한 시간 안에 판데모니움으로 집결할 것이었다. 매그너스는 카타리나와 다른 워록 몇 몇에게 시신의 수습을 마저 부탁하고는 포털을 열어 판데모니움으로 향했다.

백여명에 달하는 워록을 대피시키는 일은 말처럼 간단하지 못했다. 대규모 전이 마법을 통해 안전 가옥으로 단숨에 이동시키는 일만 해도 복잡한 준비 작업이 필요했다. 매그너스는 아침에 카타리나가 정신을 맑게 하는 치유 마법을 걸어줬기를 천만 다행이라 생각하며 판데모니움을 봉쇄하고 룬으로도 깰 수 없는 고대의 상위 결계 마법을 덧씌운 뒤 포털을 열어 안전 가옥의 상태를 살폈다. 다행히 침입의 흔적은 없었고, 매그너스는 건물 곳곳을 돌며 새로이 방어 결계를 형성하기 시작했다. 급작스럽게 뭉텅 뭉텅 소모되는 마력에 잠시 머리가 핑그르르 도는 것 같은 어지러움이 일었지만 지금은 쉴 때가 아니었다. 이런 때 알렉이 있다면 여러모로 의지가 될텐데 하는 생각이 슬며시 고개를 들려는 걸 꾸역꾸역 눌러담으며 결계 마법을 마무리 짓고 매그너스는 다시 판데모니움으로 향했다.

대피령을 본 뉴욕에 거주하는 모든 워록들은 물론, 친구와 지인을 방문하고 있던 몇몇 다른 지역의 워록들도 다들 겁에 질린 눈으로 판데모니움에 집결해 있었다. 그들은 카타리나의 지휘 하에 질서정연하게 모여 있었지만 다들 하나같이 불안에 떠는 눈을 하고 있었고, 그 점은 매그너스의 마음을 아프게 했다. 하지만 그들에게 위험요소에 대해 설명해줄 수는 없었다. 이런 대피령이 있을 때면 늘 무엇이 문제이고, 어떤 것을 조심해야 하는지 일러주었건만 이렇다할 말 한마디 없이 그저 카타리나를 통해 다 모였는지만 확인하고 허공에 전이 포털을 열었다. 평소와 다른 수장의 모습에 잔뜩 긴장한 워록들은 전이 포털이 천천히 자신들을 향해 내려오고 몸이 이동되는 것을 느꼈다.

약 5분간의 전이 과정이 끝나자 매그너스는 지친 숨을 몰아쉬며 바닥에 주저앉았다. 백여명의 워록들이 빼곡히 들어서 있던 판데모니움에는 이제 그와 카타리나 단 둘만이 남아있었다. 카타리나는 곧장 매그너스에게 다가와 그에게 회복 마법을 걸어주기 시작했다. 평소대로라면 이런 데 마력을 허비하지 말고 아끼고 있어야 한다고 타박해야 할텐데, 지금은 그럴 기운이 없었다. 누군가에게 잠시 기댈 수 있다는 것도 너무나 좋았고. 

“…고마워, 카타리나. 이제 괜찮아.”

하지만 아직 매그너스의 창백한 안색이 그대로인데 그만둘 카타리나가 아니었다. 결국 매그너스가 이런데 마력을 허비하지 말라며 밤하늘처럼 짙은 남색빛을 띄는 카타리나의 손목을 붙들어 마법을 멎게 만들었다. 그러곤 그녀를 잘 달래 안전 가옥으로 향하도록 했다. 

카타리나마저 포탈 너머로 사라지고 나자 이제 판데모니움에는 완벽한 적막과 고요가 흘렀다. 매그너스는 잠시 바닥에 앉은 채로 클럽 내부를 둘러보았다. 이 곳에 그렇게 애정이 있었던 적은 없었지만, 하지만 이 곳은 알렉을 제일 처음 만난 곳이었기에 특별할 수밖에 없었다. 한동안 옛 생각에 잠겨 있던 매그너스는 상황에 안 맞게 청승이나 떨고 수장이라는 게 뭣하는 거냐고 스스로를 비웃으며 자리에서 일어났다. 일단 워록들의 안전은 확보했고, 이제 처리해야 할 일의 수순들이 한없이 남아있었다.

제일 먼저는 뒤몬트 호텔로 가 라파엘을 만났다. 뱀파이어는 죽으면 재가 되어버리니 워록들과 달리 시신을 보고 알 수 있는 점이 없었다. 그러니 뱀파이어들에게는 그저 실종, 혹은 어딘가 싸움에 휘말려 죽었는가보다 하는 의문사에 불과한 일일 터였다. 라파엘로부터 최근 의문사하거나 실종된 뱀파이어가 있는지 확인한 매그너스는 그에게 다시 ‘사냥’을 하는 네필림이 나타났음을 알리고, 이번에는 루크를 찾아갔다. 웨어울프 쪽도 마찬가지였다. 털에 가려 룬으로 고문당한 흔적을 발견하지 못했을 뿐, 누군가에게 쫓기다가 죽은 시신이 이쪽에도 한 구 있었다. 매그너스는 루크에게도 위험에 대해 경고한 뒤 자리를 떴다. 그 다음은 실리 궁전이었다. 까다로운 실리 여왕과의 대화 끝에 얻어낸 것은 얼마 없었지만, 그래도 실리들은 아직 피해를 입기 전이라는 것은 알 수 있었다. 매그너스는 마찬가지로 실리 여왕에게도 ‘사냥’에 대한 언질을 주었다.

마지막으로 향한 곳은 인스티튜드였다. 향했다기 보다는, 사실상 인스티튜드 한복판에 그가 포털을 연 것이었지만. 비천한 다운월더 주제에 아예 정문을 부수고 들어가는 거나 다름 없는 행태로, 이를테면 일종의 선언인 셈이었다. 매그너스는 제 황금빛 눈동자를 감추지도 않았다. 앞을 가로막는 섀도우헌터는 몇 명이고 보란듯이 붉은 잔상을 남기는 공격 마법을 써서 거칠게 내동댕이 치며 오로지 한 곳을 향해 나아갔다.

“매그너스 베인, 이게 무슨 무례한 경우인가.”

옷에 튄 더러운 얼룩이라도 보듯 저를 쳐다보는 화이트우드 수장을 마주한 매그너스는 습관처럼 가볍게 미소를 지었다. 왜 알렉이 아닌 네가 거기에 앉아있느냐고 소리치고 저만치 날려버리기라도 하고 싶은 심정이었지만 그럴 수야 없었다. 그러기 위한 자리가 아니었다. 개인적인 욕망은 언제나 바닥에 눌러담기만 해야 했다. 그가 고귀한 네필림 앞에서 당당하게 굴 수 있는 건, 오로지 그가 워록을 대표하는 브루클린의 하이워록으로서 그간 인스티튜드에 봉사해온 대가를 요구할 때 뿐이었다.

“금지령을 어기고 워록과 뱀파이어, 웨어울프를 ‘사냥’한 네필림의 목을 받으러 왔습니다.”


	2. [2]

처음에는 회의적으로 나오던 인스티튜드의 수장은 매그너스가 조목조목 제시한 증거들에 점점 할 말을 잃고 얼굴이 창백해져갔다. 그러곤 이 일은 내부적으로 처리하겠다며 매그너스를 돌려보내려 했다. 본디 이런 ‘사냥꾼’ 사건에는 수사에서부터 색출, 처벌에 이르기까지 다운월더와 네필림으로 이루어진 위원회가 꾸려지게 되어 있었다. 그러나 수장은 섀도우헌터 내부적으로 일을 처리하겠다고 말하고 있었다. 누가 보아도 뭔가 짚이는 구석이 있는데다가 그걸 서툴게 감추려 하는 것을 보니 사태가 이 지경인 줄은 전혀 모르고 있다가 충격을 받아 횡설수설하는 게 분명했다. 뭔가가 있다는 걸 눈치챈 매그너스는 결코 호락호락하게 물러설 상대가 아니었다. 하지만 동시에, 섀도우헌터 수장이 자신들의 치부를 제게 터놓을리도 없다는 걸 누구보다 잘 알고 있기도 했다. 결국 매그너스는 수장이 악마 아스모데우스의 이름을 걸고 맹세의 룬을 그리도록 몰아붙였다.

“이제 자네도 만족했겠지. 아무리 네필림이라지만 자네 부친의 이름을 건 맹세의 룬을 깨트렸다간 그 대가는 목숨값 정도는 되야 할 테니. 이 건은 내가 책임지고 사냥꾼을 색출하도록 하지. 내 말 믿어도 좋네.”

하지만 어제 태어난 어린 아이처럼 순진한 매그너스가 아니었다. 그는 수장이 ‘색출하겠다’는 두루뭉술한 표현을 썼을 뿐, 결코 사냥꾼의 처벌에 대해서는 입도 벙긋하지 않았다는 점을 잘 알고 있었다. 매그너스의 금빛 눈동자가 차갑게 수장을 마주보았다. 그는 천천히 수장에게 다가섰다. 고개를 조금만 더 기울이면 뱀파이어처럼 수장의 목덜미를 물어뜯을 수 있을 만큼 가까이 다가선 뒤에야 나지막하게 그의 귓가에 분노를 눌러담은 목소리를 속삭였다. 

“그 약조가 지켜지지 않는다면, 이드리스의 군대가 온다 한들, 우리엘이 불꽃의 검을 들고 온들, 아니면 신이 직접 내려온다 하더라도 당신을 저로부터 지킬 수 없을 겁니다. 제 말 믿으셔도 좋습니다.”

그러고는 수장의 집무실 한복판에 거칠게 포털을 열어 브루클린의 제 집으로 돌아왔다. 시간이 지날수록 차분해지기는 커녕 점점 치밀어오르는 화를 누를 길이 없었다. 사냥꾼이라니. 사냥꾼이 있었던 시절이 대체 언제인지 까마득할 지경이었다. 그의 기억이 맞다면 아직 이 도로 위를 마차가 점령하고 있던 시절의, 먼데인들이 불을 밝히는 방법이라고는 촛불을 잔뜩 밝히는 것 말고는 없었던 시절의 얘기였다. 

화를 내봐야 해결되는 것은 아무 것도 없고, 이럴 수록 차분해야 한다는 점을 곱씹듯이 되뇌이며 매그너스는 약장에서 재료들을 이것저것 골라 거실의 테이블에 늘어놓았다. 차가운 목욕이라도 하면서 푹 쉬고 싶었지만 그런 사치를 부릴 여유가 없었다. 어쩔 수 없이 그는 거실 소파에 앉아 마법으로 램프에 불을 붙이고, 저울을 이리 저리 기울이며 포션을 제조하기 시작했다. 매그너스 베인의 약장에 포션 비축분이 없다니, 이런 때이니 더더욱 그냥 둘 수 없는 노릇이었다.

한동안 재료들을 계량하고, 곱게 갈고, 시간에 맞추어 섞고 분리하기는 세밀한 작업에 빠져들고 나자 불처럼 이글거리던 분노도 한결 차갑게 가라앉았다. 그리고 대신 피로가 밀려오고 있었다. 이제는 따끈한 목욕물에 몸을 담근 채 사나흘쯤 잠들고 싶다는 충동이 일었다. 물론 이런 상황에 하이워록으로서 그러고 있을 여유는 없었기 때문에 매그너스는 그저 방금 막 완성되어 병에 나누어 담은 회복 포션을 한 병 들이키고는 손을 휘둘러 유리 찬장에서 다시금 술과 술잔을 불러왔다. 포션은, 특히 회복 포션은 알코올과 섭취하면 일종의 각성 효과가 있었다. 심장을 정상보다 빠르게 뛰게 만들기 때문에 나타나는 부작용이라 할 수 있었다. 물론 몸에는 좋을 리가 없었지만, 지금은 이 물 먹은 솜같은 몸뚱아리를 움직이게 할 수만 있다면 뭐든 상관 없었다.

제조 중인 해독 포션은 앞으로 한 시간 반은 그대로 약한 불에 끓여야 했으니 이 틈에 안전 가옥에 들러 상황을 둘러볼 참이었다. 매그너스는 잠시 침실에 들러 여전히 침대 위에 널려있는 옷가지를 문가에 서서 바라보았다. 며칠째 창문 한 번 열지 않고 있었기 때문인지 이제는 방안 전체에 은은하게 샌달우드 향이 흘렀다. 매그너스는 한숨을 삼키고는 다시금 마법으로 제 외양을 손보고 포털을 열었다.

.안전 가옥의 상태는 다행히 순조로웠다. 워록들은 불안해하고는 있었지만 그래도 다들 차분하게 가옥 내에서 일과에 임하고 있었다. 가옥 주변을 수색하는 정찰조에게서 받은 보고도 지금으로서는 위험 요소가 전혀 없어 다행이었다. 숫자가 많은 만큼 약간의 마찰과 일부 환자들이 있기는 했으나 감기 같은 사소한 것으로, 큰 위험은 없었다. 매그너스는 한동안 이층 공동 공간에서 어린 워록들이 한데 모여 근심 걱정 없이 놀고 있는 것을 지켜보았다. 평소와 달리 다같이 있을 수 있는데다가, 저녁 식사 때 초콜릿 하나씩을 받기까지 했고, 무엇보다도 자신들의 하얀 머리카락이나, 핑크빛 살갗 등을 마법으로 감추고 있지 않아도 되어 신이 난 아이들의 웃음소리는 여느때보다도 더 활기찼다. 그 중 흰 피부에 검은 머리카락을 가진 아이에게 시선이 닿자 매그너스의 미소는 조금 서글퍼졌다. 어린 워록 소녀는 그것 외에는 알렉을 닮은 점이 전혀 없는데도, 가슴 한 곳이 깊게 저려와 숨이 멎는 것 같았다.

“매그너스, 안색이 안 좋아.”

언제 곁에 온 건지 카타리나가 걱정스러운 어조로 속삭였다. 매그너스는 대수롭지 않게 고개를 저어보이며 별 일 아니라는 식으로 굴었지만 그런다고 해서 그가 괜찮지 않은 걸 모를 카타리나가 아니었다. 그녀는 매그너스의 어깨에 기대는 척 하며 다른 이들의 눈을 피해 그에게 회복 주문을 걸어주었다. 피로는 어느 정도 걷혔지만 가슴을 무겁게 짓누르고 있는 답답함은 사라질 리 없었다. 해독 포션을 마무리해야 할 시간이 다가온 걸 확인한 매그너스는 카타리나에게 안전 가옥을 부탁하고는 다시 포털을 열어 집으로 돌아왔다.

포션 제조를 마무리하며 루크의 전화를 받는다. 그에게 웨어울프 무리의 안부를 묻고, 적어도 루크의 무리는 다들 안전한 곳으로 대피했다는 대답을 들은 뒤 인스티튜드 수장과의 일을 얘기했다. 수장의 미심쩍은 태도에 대해서는 루크도 걱정스러워했다. 

“그건 좀 이상한데. 아무리 수장이라고 해도 그럴 수는 없어. 이드리스의 본부에 보고가 올라가야 하는 일이라 그렇게 독단으로 처리할 수는 없다고.”

“그렇지. 이드리스에서도 알고 있는 일이라면 얘기가 달라지겠지만.”

둘은 한동안 일 이야기를 주고받다가 다른 소식이 있으면 서로 알려주기로 하고 통화를 마무리했다. 매그너스는 완성된 해독 포션을 일곱 개의 병에 나누어 담아 라벨을 붙여 약장에 차곡차곡 집어넣으며 라파엘에게 전화를 걸었다. 아무래도 뱀파이어들을 한데 소집해 안전 가옥으로 옮기는 일이 한창인지 전화는 음성메시지 함으로 넘어갔고, 몇 분 지나지 않아 ‘나중에요’ 라는 라파엘의 짤막한 문자를 받았다. 뱀파이어들을 한데 모으는 건 클랜장이라 해도 수월치 않은 일이다. 녀석들은 끊임없는 피에 대한 갈망의 지배를 받고 있기 때문이다. 

거실 테이블 위에 늘어놓았던 것들을 다시 약장 안으로 조심스럽게 옮겨놓고, 펜트하우스의 결계를 살피러 현관을 나섰는데, 복도에서 영 좋지 못한 상대, 그러니까 지금 상황에는 이런 식으로 마주쳐서는 안 되는 상대를 만났다. 

“안녕, 제이스. 안타깝지만 반갑다고는 못 하겠네. 지금 이거 그림이 되게 안 좋거든. 다운월더 동정론자 딱지가 붙은 섀도우헌터가 브루클린의 하이워록과 단 둘이 있는 건 평소에도 별로지만 지금은-“

“알아. 사냥꾼 얘기. 이드리스에서 내부 감찰 파견 인원을 보냈어. 표면상은 정기적인 감사지만 사실은 사냥꾼을 잡으려는 거야.”

“…그런 내부 기밀은 다운월더에게는 특히 유출하면 안 되는 걸텐데.”

“당신은 매그너스 베인이니까, 뭐, 나한테 주술이라도 걸어서 정보를 캐냈나보지. 어쨌든 살아있는지 확인하라고 이지가 보내서 왔던 거니까. 이만 갈게.”

“포털이라도 열어줄까?”

“누구 즉결심판 받는 꼴 보고 싶어서 안달 났어? 됐어. 우버 불렀어.”

“너네 그거 되게 좋아하더라.”

“먼데인 거지만 뭐 어때.”

제이스는 어깨를 한 번 으쓱 하더니 곧장 돌아서서 계단을 내려갔다. 되도 않는 농담을 주고 받으며, 실 없는 이야기를 한다. 알렉이 죽은 뒤 처음으로 마주한 제이스는 등과 팔목에 룬이 몇 개 사라져있었다. 패러바타이를 잃은 고통에 그도 허우적거리고 있을테지. 매그너스는 저도 모르는 새 흘러내린 눈물을 손등으로 닦아냈다. 차라리 제이스가 부러웠다. 네필림인 그는 죽어 천국에 갈 수 있을 것이고, 언젠가는 알렉을 다시 볼 수 있을 것이다. 하지만 워록인 제게는 어림도 없는 이야기였다. 그에게는 지옥에 특별한 자리가 마련되어 있었으니까. 누가 그랬더라. 영생은 영원히 사는 게 아니라, 다른 모든 것들이 죽어가는 걸 지켜보는 거라고. 물론 워록은 죽을 수는 있으니 완벽한 영생은 아니었다. 하지만 제 두 손에 수많은 의무와 책임을 짊어진 하이워록으로서 매그너스는 때때로 저에게 죽음이라는 사치는 언제 허락될 수 있을까 하는 생각이 들곤 했다.

펜트하우스의 방어 결계에 이상이 없음을 확인한 뒤, 매그너스는 다시 워록 시신이 발견되었던 퀸즈로 향했다. 뭔가 새로운 단서라도 찾을 수 있을까 싶어서였지만 이렇다할만한 건 없었다. 돌아오는 길에는 일부러 길을 빙 돌아 알렉의 묘지에 들렀다. 한밤중인데도 누가 볼까 싶어 은둔 마법을 뒤집어쓴 채 조심스럽게 그의 비석 앞에 섰다. 그의 이름이 반듯하게 새겨진 차가운 비석을 매만지다가 잔뜩 놓여 있는 꽃들 뒷편에 자신이 놓아두었던 눈에 보이지 않는 꽃을 손으로 톡 쳐서 아직 거기에 잘 있는지를 확인했다. 그러곤 다시 걸어서 집으로 향했다. 엷은 초겨울 비가 안개처럼 내리고 있었다.

* * *

라파엘이 매그너스의 펜트하우스에 도착한 건 아슬아슬하게 해가 뜰듯 말듯한 새벽녘이었다. 중간에 몇 번 매그너스에게 전화를 걸어 포털을 열어달라고 할 생각이었으나 매그너스는 전화를 받지 않았다. 그렇다고 해서 문자에 답신이 있었냐 하면 그렇지도 않았다. 하지만 현 상황에서는 아마도 사망했을 것이라고 추측되는 뱀파이어 실종자가 추가된 상황에서 다른 누구에게 상담을 하러 갈 처지도 아니었기 때문에 라파엘은 부득불 매그너스의 거처로 향했던 것이다.

온갖 방어 결계막이 평소의 배로 건물을 휘감고 있었지만 라파엘은 별다른 저항 없이 펜트하우스 내부로 들어올 수 있었다. 언젠가 매그너스에게 물었을 때, 그는 마법 결계는 먼데인들의 세콤처럼 아무나 지나가기만 하면 막아세우는 물건이 아니라 아주 섬세하고 복잡한 거라 설명한 적이 있었다. 매그너스가 허락한 특정 몇몇 이들에게는, 그들이 다운월더라는 점에 한해서 얼마든지 그의 펜트하우스를 드나들거나 할 수 있었다.

“매그너스?”

조심스럽게 매그너스가 거처하는 사층 현관문을 열고 들어서자, 익숙한 듯 하면서도 묘하게 낯선  거실이 드러났다. 아마 포션을 제조하고 있거나 하는 일로 바빠서 연락을 받지 못하고 있는 거라고 생각했지만 예상과 달리 매그너스의 모습은 어디에도 보이지 않았다. 다만 거실 테이블에는 빈 포션 병이 몇 개 놓여 있었고, 부엌 테이블에는 빈 술잔이 여럿 놓여 있는 걸로 봐서는 아마 손님이 오고 간 흔적인가 싶었다. 지금쯤 워록들을 돌보고 있겠거니 생각하며 라파엘은 해가 뜨기 전에 어서 제 몸을 안전하게 숨기기 위해 분주해졌다. 낑낑대며 거실의 커다란 유리창을 커튼으로 가리려 애썼지만 아무래도 거실의 커튼은 실용적 용도보다는 장식용의 의미가 더 컸는지 거대한 전면 유리창을 모두 가릴 수가 없었다. 손님용 침실은 잘 쓰지 않는 방이기에 매그너스의 버릇대로 잠겨있었다. 라파엘은 대충 욕조 안에 타월을 깔고 잠시 눈을 붙일 요량으로 화장실로 향했다. 매그너스의 취향답게 반짝이는 타일들이 화려한 어두운 색조의 세련된 욕실이었지만 라파엘이 안락하게 욕조 안에 눕기엔 타월이 조금 부족했다.

“잠깐 실례하겠습니다.”

아무도 없는 빈 집이지만 그래도 집 주인의 사적인 공간에 들어서는 것이니 그렇게 허공에라도 양해를 구하며 라파엘은 매그너스의 침실로 들어섰다. 왠지 남의 공간을 엿보게 되는 것 같아 굳이 불은 켜지 않았는데, 매그너스가 깜빡 잊은 것인지 침실에 연결된 화장실 불이 켜져 있었기 때문에 길을 찾는게 그리 어려운 일은 아니었다. 중간 중간 쇼핑백인지 뭔지 모를 종이 상자 같은 것들이 발에 채이긴 했지만.

“매그너스!”

그리고 그렇게, 짙은 회색 빛의 대리석 타일 바닥 위에 매그너스가 쓰러져 있었다. 그는 아예 의식이 없었고, 쓰러질 때 어딘가에 부딪힌 것인지 이마가 찢어져 있었다. 온 몸에 열이 올라 낯빛은 창백한 가운데 양 뺨은 붉게 상기되어 있었다. 라파엘이 다급하게 그를 안아 일으키자 팔과 고개가 힘없이 꺾여 고꾸라졌다. 가느다란 숨이 약하게 들썩였다. 라파엘은 매그너스를 거실 소파로 옮겨 옆으로 뉘여 두고는 테사에게 전화를 걸면서 차가운 물수건을 만들기 시작했다. 

머리가 깨지는 것 같았다. 누가 머리 속을 한바탕 뒤흔들어 놓은 듯이 어지러웠다. 방안의 불빛은 한껏 낮춰져 있는 것 같았지만 그래도 눈을 뜰 용기는 나지 않았다. 그래서 한동안 눈을 감은 채 그대로 있었다. 속은 뒤집어지는 것 같이 울렁여서 목구멍에 손가락을 찔러 넣어서라도 뭐든 토해내고 속이 편안해졌으면 좋겠지 싶었다. 그때 누군가가 이마 위에 올려져있던 물수건을 새로 시원한 것으로 갈아주었고, 매그너스는 그제야 방안에 다른 이의 인기척이 있음을 알았다. 

처음에는 흐릿한 형상만이 보일 뿐이었다. 그래서였을까, 왜인지는 모르겠지만 무턱대고 알렉산더라고 생각했다. 당장이라도 손을 뻗어 그 뺨을 어루만지고, 얼마나 무서운 꿈을 꾸었는지에 대해 얘기하고 싶었다. 네가 사라진 세상이 얼마나 절망적이고 지옥 같았는지. 얼마나 살기 싫었는지. 동족에 대한 의무도 책임도 다 저버리고 아예 소멸해버리고 싶었다고. 하지만 서서히 빛에 익숙해지고 또렷해지기 시작한 시야에 들어온 것은 알렉산더가 아니었다. 당연하게도. 일어나보니 모두 지독한 악몽이었다는 그런 꿈같은 이야기는, 소설 속에서나 나오는 일이었으므로.

“라파엘.”

어린 애한테 참 못 볼 꼴 보였다 싶어서 매그너스는 한숨을 삼키며 눈을 다시 감았다. 마지막으로 기억나는 건 화장실에서 한참 구토하던 기억 정도였다. 먹은 거라고 해봐야 술과 포션이 전부였으니 금세 말간 위액만 토해내다가 좀 추스르고 세수까지 했던 건 기억이 났다. 하지만 그 다음은 아무것도 기억나지 않았다. 여지껏 라파엘이 혼자 저를 돌본건가 싶어 자리에서 일어나려는 걸 오른쪽에서 다른 손이 막아 다시 자리에 눕혔다. 테사였다. 테사라니. 서부에 있는 그 테사까지 불러와 걱정시키게 되다니. 매그너스는 손을 내저으며 다른쪽 손등으로 눈을 부볐다. 

“음, 아냐. 괜찮아 이제.”

테사의 표정을 보아하니 포션을 마구 남용했다는 걸 아는게 분명했다. 매그너스는 속으로 골치 아픈 잔소리를 듣게 생겼다고 한숨을 쉬며 한사코 자신을 눕히려는 이들을 마다하고 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. 여전히 머리가 깨질 것 같았지만 딱히 그렇게 죽어가고 있는 기분도 아니었다. 숙취로 꼽자면 이보다 더한 숙취도 많았으니까 라고 생각하며 매그너스는 연신 별 일 아니라고 웅얼거렸다. 지금은 숙취보다 더 중요한 문제가 있었다.

“인스티튜드가 뭔가 숨기고 있어. 위원회를 꾸리지 않고 자기들 단독으로 내부에서 해결하겠대. 이드리스에서 지원도 벌써 파견 나왔고. 라파엘, 뱀파이어들은 잘 피신 했어?”

“사실 그 문제 때문에 왔었어요. 실종자가 늘어났어요. 아마 사망했을겁니다.”

라파엘은 테사의 눈치를 보며 더듬더듬 현 상황을 실토했고, 매그너스는 생각에 잠겼다. ‘사냥꾼’ 사건은 섀도우헌터 내부에서도 추문이라 할 수 있는 현상이었다. 그러니 최대한 조용하게 수습하기 위해 위원회를 열지 않겠다는 얘기였는데, 내부 조사가 시작된 후에도 사냥을 지속하고 있다는 건 이 사냥꾼이 그닥 이성적이지 않은 인물이라는 얘기였다. 그리고 수장의 반응을 보건대, 누구인지 짐작은 가지만 딱히 통제가 가능한 대상 같지도 않았다. 거기까지 생각이 미치자 한 가지 가능성이 떠올랐다.

“…고맙구나, 라파엘. 하지만 나는 이제 볼일이 생겼으니까 미안하지만 그만 가주겠어? 테사가 포털을 열어줄 거야.”

매그너스는 텅 빈 집무실에 앉아 수장을 기다렸다. 이번에는 아예 수장실에 포털을 열어 들어왔으니, 그가 인스티튜드에 들어온 걸 아는 사람이 아직 없는게 당연했다. 이리저리 그의 방을 들쑤셔 원하는 정보를 찾아낼 수도 있었겠지만, 스스로 책잡힐 거리를 만들어주고 싶지는 않았기에 매그너스는 예의바르게 자리에 앉아 수장이 제 집무실에 들리기를 기다렸다. 그러기를 이십 여분.

“자네! 여기가 어디라고 함부로 들어와 있는 겐가!”

“수장님 평판을 생각해서 직접 포털을 열어 왔습니다만. 과한 배려였나보군요.”

“당장 나가지 못하겠나!”

“다운월더 희생자가 늘었는데, 네필림의 목은 어디에 있습니까?”

“그 건은 아직 수사 중이네. 이제 그만-“

“범인을 알고 있지만, 통제 불능 상태에 있어 잡지 못하고 계신 건 아니고요?”

수장은 아무런 대꾸도 하지 못했다. 매그너스의 황금빛 눈동자는 마치 속내를 꿰뚫어보기라도 하듯이 그런 수장을 빤히 쳐다보다가 다시 손질하고 있던 제 손톱으로 시선이 향했다. 

“인조 섀도우헌터 양성 계획을 다시 시작한 게 언제입니까.”

“…그런 일은 없네.”

“아직 제가 도울 의사가 있을 때 도움을 요청하시지요,수장 어른.”

대를 거듭할 수록 천사의 피는 옅어지게 마련이었고, 네필림의 수는 크게 줄어들고 있었다. 이를 의식하여 삼백년 전, 이드리스에서 비밀리에 시작했던 것이 인조 섀도우헌터 양성 계획이었다. 물론 결과는 대 실패였다. 아니, 실패라는 말은 백 번 천 번 부족할 정도로 참혹한 결과를 불러왔다. ‘인조’ 네필림들은 악마와 연관된 것이라면 무엇이든 모조리 파괴해버리겠다는 과도한 의지와 집착을 가지고 있었고, 그들은 그 어떠한 명령체계에도 제대로 순응하지 않았다. 그저 악마와 연관된 것이기만 하다면 뭐든 닥치는대로 눈에 보이는대로 파괴해버리는 집착 덩어리에 불과했다. 악마의 피를 물려받은 워록과 실리, 악마의 저주에 옭아매여있는 뱀파이어와 웨어울프 등 다운월더들의 피해는 막심했고, 결국 이드리스에서 한 발자국 물러서서 인조 네필림 양성을 금한다는 비공식 협정을 맺고 일단락 지어진 사건이었다. 

“자네 눈에 이 사건이 어떻게 보일지는 알고 있네. 하지만 이건 사냥꾼도, 인조 네필림도 아니야. 인스티튜드 내부에서 해결할 일이니 그만 가주게.”

* * *

펜트하우스로 돌아온 매그너스는 또다시 포션과 술을 섞은 잔을 기울이면서 생각에 잠겼다. 인스티튜드 내에 그들이 통제하지 못할 네필림이 있는 건 분명했다. 그리고 바로 그 네필림이 다운월더들을 사냥하고 다니는 것도 분명했다. 하지만 뉴욕 지부 수장이 거짓을 말하고 있는 것 같지도 않았다. 매그너스는 다른 포션을 들이켜 편두통을 가라앉히며 다운월더 회의를 소집해야 하는지 아니면 좀 더 이대로 두고 지켜봐야 하는지 고민에 빠졌다. 알렉이 있었다면, 그에게 상의해볼 수 있었을텐데. 

이드리스에서 인조 네필림 양성을 시도했던 시절이 떠오르자 몸서리가 쳐졌다. 겉 껍데기만 섀도우헌터일 뿐, 내용물은 그저 악마를 제거하겠다는 일념에만 사로잡힌 집착체에 불과했다. 자신을 공격하는 이들은 모조리 악마 편이라고 판단하는지 저를 제지하려는 움직임만 있으면 같은 네필림이더라도 사정없이 사살하려 들던 이들을 결국에 처리해낸 건 워록들이었다. 그들의 외양이 아직 갓 어린 티를 벗어내지 못한 아주 앳된 청소년에 불과했기에 매그너스는 인조 네필림들을 지옥의 불구덩이로 던져넣던 그 날의 기억을 차마 잊을 수가 없었다. 물론 어쩔 수야 없는 일이었다. 그대로 다운월더들이 대량으로 살육을 당하도록 내버려둘 수는 없었으니까. 하지만 그들에게는 결코 공평한 일이 아니었을테지 하는 생각이 떠오르는 날이면, 심경이 복잡해질 수밖에 없었다. 

그때 현관 벨이 울렸다. 언제부터인가 다들 쓰지 않고 사 층까지 올라와 문을 두들기곤 했기 때문에 매그너스는 제 집의 벨소리가 낯설다는 생각을 하며 일 층으로 내려갔다. 라파엘과 루크는 결계를 드나들 수 있게 해놓은 데다가, 다른 다운월더들일 리도 없었다. 워록들은 전부 안전가옥에 있었고, 뱀파이어들은 낮 시간대이니 돌아다니고 있을 리가 없었다. 그리고 웨어울프들도 루크의 인솔 하에 그들의 안전가옥에 있을 것이었다. 결국 남은 건 단 하나.

“안녕, 이사벨.”

“잠깐 들어가도 돼?”

섀도우헌터가 브루클린의 하이워록을 방문하기에는 영 좋지 못한 시기라느니 하는 식의 잔소리는 목구멍에 걸려 차마 나오지 못했다. 늘 당당하고 자신만만한 이지가 잘못 건드렸다간 당장에라도 눈물을 쏟아낼듯 해 보였기 때문이었다. 매그너스는 말없이 문을 열고 그녀를 안쪽으로 들였다. 다만 손님용 침실에 테사가 잠들어있는 사 층 대신, 일반적으로 의뢰인을 맞이할 때 사용하는 이 층 응접실로 이지를 안내했다. 

알렉산더가 죽은 뒤로 이지를 제대로 마주하는 것은 처음이었다. 매그너스는 차마 알렉을 꼭 닮은 그녀의 얼굴을 마주하고 있기가 어려워 차를 내오겠다며 자리에서 일어났다. 평소와 다르게 발끝만 쳐다보고 있던 이지도 같은 심경이었는지는 모르지만 그저 묵묵히 고개만 끄덕였다. 잠시간 도자기가 서로 부딪히는 달그락 거리는 소리와, 물이 끓는 소리만이 흘렀다. 그리고 그 부산스러운 일들마저 끝나버리고 결국은 둘 다 즐긴 적도 없는 홍차 두 잔을 사이에 두고 앉아 또다시 적막만이 흘렀다. 먼저 입을 연 것은 매그너스였다.

“좀 괜찮아?”

영 입에 맞지 않는 홍차의 쓴 맛을 그저 뜨거운 약을 마신다 생각하며 애써 홀짝이며 물었다. 마치 감기에라도 걸렸던 사람에게 안부를 묻는 마냥 가볍게. 함께 나고 자란 오빠를 잃었으니 연인을 잃은 것에 비할까 하는 생각에 매그너스는 심정이 착잡했다. 이지는 겨우 감춘 울먹임이 섞인 웃음을 지었다. 마치 한숨처럼 들리는 그런 웃음이었다.

“매그너스 당신이야말로 괜찮아?”

“나야 뭐… 오래 살았으니까. 매일 매일이 내가 알던 누군가의 장례식 날인걸. 괜찮아. 익숙해.”

아주 틀린 말은 아니었다. 정말로 매일 매일이 누군가의 생일이거나, 장례식날이었으니까. 필멸자를 사랑하든, 같은 다운월더를 사랑하든 매그너스에게 연인이란 언제나 저보다 먼저 떠나는 이들이었다. 그게 죽음 때문이든, 혹은 단순히 저를 질려해서든 간에. 약간의 거짓이 섞여있었다면, 아픔이라는 것은 도저히 익숙해지지 않는 고통이라는 점이었다. 아마 이지도 그 점을 꿰뚫어본 것 같았다. 그녀는 잠시 머뭇거리더니 손에 쥐고 있던 작은 가방에서 뭔가를 꺼냈다.

“…이거. 매그너스가 갖고 있는 게 좋을 것 같아서.”

먼데인의 눈에는, 그리고 대부분의 다운월더들 눈에도 짧은 펜처럼 생긴 나무 조각으로만 비쳐질 물건이었다. 하지만 오랜 세월 인스티튜드를 들락거리며 살아온 하이워록은 그게 무엇인지 단박에 알아보았다. 아직 제 것이라 할 수 있는 스텔레를 가지기엔 너무 어린 섀도우헌터들이 훈련시에 사용하는 나무로 만든 가짜 스텔레였다. 누구의 것이었는지는 물을 필요도 없었다. 매그너스는 말 없이 이지가 내민 나무 조각을 받아들었다. 추억이라 하자면 이지에게 훨씬 더 많은 추억이 깃들어 있을, 제 오빠를 기억할 수 있는 소중한 유품일텐데. 그런 물건을 이렇게 받아서는, 그녀에게서 빼앗아서는 안 되는 거라는 생각이 들었지만 거절할 수도 없었고 그러고 싶지도 않았다. 하지만 그에 맞는 감사의 말 같은 것은 목이 막힌듯이 아무 말도 나오지 못했다. 코앞에 있는 사람의 눈에 보이지 않게 눈물을 닦는 마법 같은게 있다면 참 좋을텐데 하고 매그너스는 생각했다.

“고마워.”

겨우 쥐어짜낸 목소리로 속삭이듯이 그렇게 짧게 말할 수 있는게 전부였다. 이제 이것보다 소중한 것은 아무것도 없다는 생각이 들었다. 그리고 그만큼 귀중한 것을 매만지듯 조심스럽게 나무 조각에 아로새겨진 이니셜을 쓰다듬었다. 그렇게 두 사람분의 홍차가 차갑게 식어버리도록 둘은 한참동안 서로를 쳐다보지도, 말을 걸지도 못했다. 응접실의 커다란 유리창 너머로 해가 저물기 시작하고, 다홍빛 석양이 비쳐들 즈음에서야 누가 먼저랄 것 없이 둘 다 자리에서 일어났다. 계단을 내려가 이지를 현관문까지 배웅하던 매그너스는 잠시 머뭇거리다가 물었다.

“너에게 이런 걸 물어서는 안 되지만… 인스티튜드에 별 일은 없지?”

“사냥꾼 얘기? 이드리스에서 추가 인원이 더 왔어. 그것 말곤 아무 일 없는데… 왜 그래?”

“미안, 괜한 걸 물었어. 아니야.”

매그너스는 고개를 저으며 이지를 마저 배웅하고는 무거운 마음으로 현관을 걸어잠갔다. 수장과 이드리스의 본부가 감추고 있는 것이 어떤 비밀인지는 몰라도 인스티튜드의 섀도우헌터들은 모르는 게 분명했다. 아니, 최소한 이지와 클레리, 제이스에게는 결코 공유하지 않을 테지. 다운월더 동정론자로 낙인찍힌 신세니까. 매그너스는 한숨을 삼키며 다시 계단을 올랐다. 오늘 저녁에 잠들기 위해서는 평소보다 더 독한 술이 필요할 것 같았다.

꿈인 걸 아는 데, 깰 수가 없었다. 그렇게 그리던 알렉산더가 있었으니까. 제발 깨고 싶지 않은 불안감에 휩싸인 채 아무 말도 없는 그를 그저 붙들고만 있었다. 하지만 불안은 계속되었고, 마치 그 걱정을 비웃기라도 하듯 꿈속의 공간은 미끄러지듯 비틀려 다시 그 날로, 그 날, 인스티튜드의 알렉의 방으로 매그너스를 되돌아가게 했다. 

까맣게 타들어가는 저주의 낙인. 치유의 룬이 전혀 먹히지 않는 상위 악마의 저주. 아무리 포션과 마법을 총 동원해도, 마력이 바닥이 나도록 애를 써도 그를 구할 수가 없었다. 알렉의 몸에서 빠져나가는 그의 생명을 붙들 길이 없었다. 그렇게 또다시 그가 마지막 숨을 내쉬는 것을 보아야만 했다. 나는 아직 너를 보낼 준비가 되어있지 않다고, 제발 나를 두고 떠나지 말아달라고 아무리 애원해도 소용 없었다. 결국에는 또다시 메리스의 고갯짓 한 번에 섀도우헌터들에게 팔이 붙들린 채 건물 바깥으로 끌려나가야했다.

“매그너스, 매그너스- 괜찮아. 꿈이야. 꿈을 꾼 거야.”

눈물과 땀에 젖어 숨을 헐떡이며 일어났을 때에는, 한 밤중이었다. 언제 잠든 것인지 마지막 기억은 거실에서 술과 포션을 섞어 마시던 것에서 끊겨 있었다. 땀에 젖은 시트가 몸에 엉겨붙는 것이 마치 지옥의 손길이 저를 힐난하는 것만 같아 매그너스는 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 테사는 계속해서 꿈을 꾼 거라고 그를 달래며 땀에 젖은 그의 머리칼을 쓰다듬어 주었지만, 매그너스를 진정시키기에는 턱없이 부족했다. 

“알렉, 알렉…”

“괜찮아. 매그너스. 다 지나갈 거야. 괜찮아.”

“알렉이 없어…”

괜찮지 않아. 알렉산더가 없다는 걸 왜 테사는 이해하지 못하는 걸까? 매그너스의 뺨에는 눈물이 그치지 않고 흘렀다. 그는 알렉이 없다는 말만 계속해서 중얼거리며 흐느꼈다. 나의 작은 천사가 나를 떠나버렸다고. 다시는 그를 볼 수 없게 되었다고. 무슨 짓이라도 해볼 걸 그랬다고. 치유 마법 따위에 매달리지 말고, 악마에게 영혼을 팔아서라도 그를 살렸어야 했다고. 테사는 결국 말없이 매그너스를 품에 안고 다독였다. 그는 새벽녘이 다 되도록 진정하지 못하다가 결국 울음에 지쳐 잠이 들었고, 일은 그렇게 일단락되는 듯 했다. 

“…누가 포털을 열었어.”

테사의 품에 안겨 잠들었던 매그너스가 여전히 술과 포션의 약기운에 취해 잔뜩 잠긴 목소리로 그렇게 웅얼거리며 눈을 비비고 일어났다. 지금처럼 결계가 굳건한 매그너스의 펜트하우스에 포털을 열 수 있는 워록은 몇명 없었고, 지금 같은 때에 짐작되는 사람은 단 한 명이었다. 매그너스와 테사는 경보음이라도 울린 것 같은 표정으로 서로를 바라보고는 홱하고 자리에서 일어나 거실로 뛰쳐나갔다.

거실에는 온 몸에 칼에 베인 상처를 여럿 입은 채 카타리나가 쓰러져 있었다.

* * *

카타리나는 의식이 없었고, 베인 상처들에서는 여전히 피가 흐르고 있었다. 매그너스가 그녀를 다급하게 안아다가 소파 위에 눕혔고, 테사는 곧장 회복 마법을 걸기 시작했다. 매그너스는 손짓으로 약장 안에 들어있던 포션 서너가지를 거실 테이블로 불러온 뒤 차마 떨어지지 않는 발걸음을 옮겼다. 안전 가옥에 있었던 카타리나가 사냥꾼의 공격을 받았다면, 짐작컨대 다른 워록들도 아주 안전하지는 못했을 게 분명했다. 그들을 보호할 책임과 의무가 있는 하이워록으로서 매그너스는 곧장 포털을 열어 안전 가옥으로 향해야 했다. 하지만 카타리나를 두고 쉽게 발길이 떨어질 리 없었다. 그런 그를 재촉한 것은 테사였다.

“매그너스, 어서 가!”

테사의 외침에도 잠시 머뭇거리던 매그너스는 결국 포털을 열고 안전 가옥으로 이동했다. 그가 도착한 곳은 이 층 공동 공간으로, 얼마 전에 어린 워록들이 뛰노는 걸 지켜본 곳이었다. 그는 두 눈을 뜰 용기가 나지 않아 잠시 눈을 감은 채로 있었다. 그리고 제발 아무 일 없었기를 바라면서 눈을 떴을 때에는, 아니, 사실은 눈을 뜨기 이전부터 알고 있었다. 이 건물 안에 피 냄새가 진동한다는 걸. 백여명의 워록들이 기거하는 공간이라 하기엔, 너무나 인기척이 없다는 걸.

겨우 용기를 그러모아 눈을 떴을 때에는, 그래도 그가 본 중에 가장 처참한 살육의 현장은 아니라는 점에서 기묘한 안도감이 들었고, 도리어 차분해질 수 있었다. 울거나, 절망하는 것은 아무런 도움도 되지 않는다고 매그너스는 속으로 되새겼다. 그는 지금 그 어느 때보다도 브루클린의 하이워록으로서 행동해야 했다. 

곳곳에 건물과 기물들이 파손된 자국들이 전투의 흔적을 보여주고 있었다. 손을 한 번 허공에 바람을 느끼듯이 흔들어 마력을 감지해보았으나, 사냥꾼의 손에 죽음을 맞이하지 않은 인원은 모두 다른 안전 가옥으로 대피했는지 이 건물 안에는 다른 워록이 없다는 걸 확인할 수 있었다. 매그너스는 십수번 포털을 오가며 도처에 있는 다른 안전가옥들을 확인했고, 대부분의 어린아이와 여자들은 생존해있다는 걸 확인할 수 있었다. 한밤중에 이뤄진 습격에 다들 삼삼오오 모여 포털을 열고 각자 생각해낼 수 있는 안전 가옥으로 뿔뿔이 흩어져 숨어있던 워록들은 하이워록의 등장에 조금은 안도하는 눈빛들이었다. 매그너스는 그들이 두 번째 안전 가옥에 한데 모일 수 있도록 포털 이동을 돕고, 새로운 안전 가옥의 결계들을 다시 한 번 확인 한 뒤, 문제의 첫 번째 안전 가옥으로 돌아갔다.

매그너스는 맨 윗층인 육 층에서부터 모든 방을 살피고, 둘러보면서 한 층씩 내려오기 시작했다. 다행히도 밤 시간에 대부분의 인원이 기거하고 있었을 침실이 가득한 사 층에서부터 육 층까지는 전투의 흔적도, 혈흔도 보이지 않았다. 문제는 삼 층에서부터였다. 서쪽의 발코니 한 구석에 무더기로 쌓여있는 워록 시신들을 보고 매그너스는 잠시 눈을 감았다가 떴다. 그의 책임 하에 있었으나 미처 보호하지 못한 이들에 대한 죄책감에 어깨가 무겁게 짓눌려 숨을 쉬기 어려웠다. 

매그너스는 마법으로 조심스럽게 한데 뒤엉킨 시신들을 풀어 한 명씩 바닥에 바로 뉘였다. 혹여나 숨이 붙어있는 이를 찾게 될까 주의를 기울였으나 모두 숨이 끊어져 있었다. 이층은 그가 보았던 그대로였다. 매그너스는 칼에 난도질 당하다 못해 거의 팔다리가 찢어지고 끊어진 시신들을 최대한 원래 형상에 가깝게 모아 한 명씩 바닥에 단정하게 눕혀준 뒤, 삼층의 시신들에게 했듯이 흰 천으로 그들을 덮어주었다.

그리고 일층에서는, 어린 워록들의 시신을 몇 구 발견할 수 있었다. 매그너스는 얼굴을 알아보기 힘들게 훼손된 아이들의 시신을 마법을 쓰는 대신 직접 안아다가 한쪽 바닥에 뉘여놓았다. 그리고 마찬가지로 마법으로 만들어낸 흰 천을 덮었다. 그러곤 잠시 바닥에 주저앉아 타는 듯한 한숨을 삼켰다. 

이 많은 시신들을 전부 혼자서 수습할 수 없다는 건 그도 잘 알았다. 하지만 이런 현장을 다른 워록들에게 보게 하고 싶지는 않았다. 이런 때 부탁할 수 있는 누군가가, 기댈 수 있는 사람이 있다면 좋을텐데 하는 부질없는 생각이 다시 떠올랐다. 매그너스는 다시금 한숨을 삼키며 제 옷에 묻어 얼룩진 핏자국을 매만졌다. 그리고 그 때였다. 분명 이 건물에는 워록이 아무도 남아있지 않은데, 등 뒤 저편에서 인기척이 얼핏 느껴졌다.

매그너스는 직감적으로 상대방이 사냥꾼이라는 것을 알았다. 침통함이 그에 대한 분노로 바뀌는 데에는 긴 시간이 필요치 않았다. 매그너스는 자리에서 일어나 언제든 공격할 수 있도록 양 손에 붉은 공격 마법을 마치 단단한 쇠공을 쥔 듯이 불러낸 채 조심스럽게 걸음을 옮겼다.

분명 뭔가가 지나가는 것을 보았기에 공격을 날렸지만, 상대방의 민첩함이 더 빨랐다. 평소대로라면, 이런 상대를 잡기 위해서는 좀 더 직관적으로 사용할 수 있는 방어 마법을 써서 구석으로 몰았을 거였다. 하지만 그러기엔 매그너스의 내면을 꽉 채우고 있는 슬픔이 너무나 컸고, 그건 곧 그가 울분에 가득 차 있다는 얘기이기도 했다. 협정 내용이 어떻든, 사냥꾼에 대한 정당한 처리 절차가 어떻든 간에 매그너스는 지금 그런 것을 지키고 싶지 않았다. 그저 사냥꾼을 죽여버리고 싶다고, 아주 고통스럽고 느린 죽음을 그에게 겪게 해주고 싶다는 생각 뿐이었다. 그래서 계속해서 새빨간 공격 마법을 닥치는대로 날렸던 것이다.

이런 날에도 좋은 운이라는 게 있기는 한 건지 되는대로 미친듯이 날리던 공격 마법 중 하나가 사냥꾼의 다리를 스쳤고, 그 덕분에 그는 기둥 뒤에 숨어 움직이지 않았다. 계속해서 마력을 소모하던 매그너스도 잠시 숨을 고르느라 공격을 멈추고 사냥꾼의 동향을 살폈다. 그리고 그제서야 왜 사냥꾼이 여태 여기에 머물러 있었는지 이해가 갔다. 테사가 마지막으로 쳐놓은 결계 때문에 포털 이동 외에는 이 건물 바깥으로 나갈 수 없게 되어있었던 것이다. 비록 지속 시간은 길지 못한 마법이었지만, 이런 때에는 침입자의 발목을 붙잡아 두기에 유용한 방법이었다. 테사의 마법이 얼마나 더 지속될 수 있을지 알 수 없었기 때문에 매그너스는 이 틈을 타 다시 건물을 봉쇄하는 결계 마법을 걸었다. 

매그너스가 결계 마법에 집중하던 동안, 사냥꾼은 치유 룬을 사용했는지 금세 다시 움직이기 시작했다. 부서진 건물 잔해들과, 나뒹구는 기물들 사이로 재빠르게 오가며 매그너스를 향해 다시금 화살을 날렸다. 철의 자매들이 만든 화살촉을 마법으로 튕겨내는 것은 꽤 까다로운 일이었기에, 매그너스는 한동안 공격할 기회를 잡지 못했다. 하지만 굳이 그에게 잘 맞지도 않는 공격 마법을 써야만 할 필요는 없었다. 마력이 아슬아슬하게 남아있긴 했지만 매그너스는 양 손을 휘둘러 방 안을 환각으로 가득 채우기 시작했다.

처음에는 그저 발목에 찰랑이는 정도의 물에 지나지 않았다. 하지만 어디선가 나타난 보랏빛 날개의 나비떼가 건물 안을 현란하게 날아다니며 시선을 가로채는 사이, 물은 그새 무릎 높이를 넘어 허리까지 들어찼다. 사냥꾼은 환각에 당황했는지 이리저리 부딪히면서도 쓰러진 가구들 뒤로 도망치기 시작했다. 하지만 창밖으로 나갈 수도 없었고, 엘레베이터는 작동을 멈춘 상태였으며 계단은 나비떼에 가려 찾을 수가 없었다. 어디서 흘러오는 것인지 알 수 없는 물이 결국 환각일 뿐이라는 건 잘 알았지만 목을 넘어 차오르는 물에 허우적거리지 않을 수도 없었다. 환각임을 알면서도 그것을 부리고 있는 술사를 깨지 못하는 이상, 몸의 감각은 지배될 수밖에 없었다. 천장에 닿을 듯이 물에 잠긴 채 숨을 헐떡이던 사냥꾼은 한순간 모든 환각이 씻은듯이 사라지고, 자신의 팔다리가 워록이 소환한 단단한 사슬에 얽매여있음을 깨달았다. 

매그너스는 환각에 사로잡힌 채, 바닥에 쓰러져 허우적거리던 사냥꾼을 경멸이 가득 담긴 눈으로 내려다보았다. 형태를 감추는 고대 룬이 걸려 있어 마치 얼굴 쪽만 희뿌연 렌즈를 통해 바라보는 것 같이 알아볼 수 없게끔 되어 있었다. 팔다리가 묶여있는 상태에서도 사냥꾼은 저항하며 악마의 피를 받은 워록인 매그너스를 공격하려 들썩이고 있었다. 매그너스는 그 꼴을 더 이상 보고 싶지 않다는 듯이 손을 휘둘러 사냥꾼이 의식을 잃게 만들어버렸다. 그렇잖아도 환술을 부리느라 갑자기 많은 마력을 소모해 어지러웠던 머리가 웅웅대며 울리기 시작했다. 하지만 여기서 꾸물거릴 때가 아니었다. 매그너스는 다시 손을 허공에 휘저어 인스티튜드로 향하는 포털을 열었다.

인스티튜드의 한복판에 갑자기 열린 포털에서 팔다리를 포박당한 네필림이 던져지듯 나뒹굴어 나오자, 모든 섀도우헌터들이 바짝 긴장한 채 경계 태세를 갖추었다. 하지만 뒤이어 포털에서 걸어나온 것은 여느때보다도 더 화려하게 치장한 브루클린의 하이워록 매그너스 베인이었다. 그는 저를 멸시하는 눈으로 바라보는 섀도우헌터들을 쓱 둘러보곤 피식 웃음 지으며 포박당한 네필림을 마치 더러운 것이라도 되는 양 제 구둣발로 슬며시 옆으로 밀어 치웠다. 그러곤 이드리스에서 파견된 것이 분명한 낯선 얼굴의 섀도우헌터를 향해 명령하는 듯한 어투로 말했다.

“바쁘신 것 같아 제 손으로 잡아왔습니다만. 목을 잘라주실 준비는 되셨는지요?”

“제 동족만 서른 두 명이 죽었습니다. 어린 아이도 포함해서 말입니다. 어째서 사냥꾼의 목을 내어주실 수 없다는 겁니까.”

“그는 사냥꾼이 아니네!”

“협정을 파기하겠다는 뜻으로 알아 들어도 되겠습니까?”

황금빛의 고양이 눈이 뉴욕 인스티튜드 수장을 포함한 다섯 명의 고위 섀도우헌터들을 찬찬히 바라보며 물었다. 평소대로라면 협정을 파기해서 좋을 게 없는 것은 다운월더들 아니냐고 대번에 반격했을 테지만, 팽팽하게 당긴 실 같은 긴장된 공기 속에 모두가 알고 있었다. 여기에서 협정 파기 따위의 이야기를 내밀었다가는, 섀도우월드에 전쟁이 발발할 거라는 것을. 그리고 그 시작은 브루클린의 하이워록 매그너스 베인이 지금 이 자리에 있는 섀도우헌터들을 전부 살해하는 일일 거란 것을. 섀도우헌터들은 잠시 자기들끼리 작은 목소리로 속닥였다. 세 명은 어쩔 수 없지 않느냐는 태도였고, 두 명은 그럴 수 없다는 태도였다. 그러나 곧 누군가가 ‘하지만 매그너스 베인이잖나’ 라고 말했고, 한동안의 침묵 끝에 그들은 모종의 합치를 보았다.

수장의 지시가 떨어졌고, 곧 의식이 없는 사냥꾼이 여전히 매그너스의 사슬에 결박당한 채로 회의실 안에 들여졌다. 매그너스는 섀도우헌터들이 제가 만들어낸 사슬을 풀지 못한 것에, 그리고 그 사슬에 죄여진 사냥꾼의 양 손목과 발목에 피가 서서히 맺히기 시작하고 있는 것에 만족스러운 미소를 지었다. 방안에 남아있던 다른 네필림들은 그의 미소에서 악마 아스모데우스의 현신을 보는 것 같다는 느낌을 받았고, 다들 등골에 뱀이 기어가는 것 같은 감촉을 겪었다.

“이게 바로 그 이유일세.”

이드리스에서 파견된 섀도우헌터가 단상의 자리에서 내려와 자신들과 매그너스 (매그너스에게는 맨 바닥에 놓인 초라한 의자 하나가 주어졌다) 사이에 놓여진 사냥꾼에게 다가섰다. 그리곤 얼굴에 덧씌워져 있는 형태를 감추는 고대의 룬을 벗겨내기 시작했다. 매그너스의 무관심한 시선도 사냥꾼의 점점 드러나기 시작한 사냥꾼의 얼굴에 고정되었다. 다운월더들을 무참하게 학살한 사냥꾼의 면상을 똑똑히 지켜볼 참이었다.

반듯한 이마. 어릴 적 입은 상처 때문에 약간 끊어진 듯이 보이는 왼쪽 눈썹. 새카만 머리카락. 헤이즐 빛깔의 눈동자를 감싼 얇은 눈꺼풀. 길게 그림자를 드리우는 새카만 속눈썹. 도톰한 입술과…

“이런 장난은 불쾌하군요.”

그가 너무나도 잘 아는 얼굴. 차마 잊을 수 없는 얼굴. 매일 아침 가장 처음 떠올리고, 잠들기 전 가장 마지막으로 떠올리며, 꿈 속에서도 볼 수밖에 없는 얼굴. 그들이 지독하게도 자신에게 남은 흔적을 샅샅이 지워내준 덕분에 새로 산 옷가지와 코롱 향을 통해서만 추억할 수 있는 연인. 자신이 다운월더임을 가슴에 못이 박힌 듯 시리도록 깨달아야 했던, 감히 닿아서는 안 되었던 네필림의 얼굴이었다. 

“장난인지 아닌지는 원하는 만큼 확인해보게.”

자신이 다운월더임은 잘 알고 있지만 그게 이렇게까지 잔인하게 굴어도 된다는 뜻인 걸까 생각하며 매그너스는 죽은 연인의 얼굴을 한 사냥꾼의 사슬 포박을 풀고 푸른 빛의 방어 마법으로 그를 감싸 제 코앞으로 이끌었다. 너무나 똑같은 얼굴에 밀려온 슬픔은 곧 분노가 되어 가슴 속 상처를 채우고 흘러내렸다. 손을 뻗어 몇가지 주술을 시험삼아 사냥꾼에게 걸어보았지만 룬이나 마법의 흔적은 발견되지 않았다. 매그너스는 자신도 모르게 천천히 자리에서 일어났다. 조심스럽게 손가락으로 사냥꾼의 뺨을 쓸어보기까지 했다. 이럴 수는 없었다. 이게 사실일 수는 없었다. 왜냐하면 알렉산더 라이트우드는 죽었으니까. 내가 살리지 못해서, 내가 악마의 저주를 풀어내지 못해서 그는 죽었으니까. 내가 멀리서나마 그의 장례식을 지켜보았으니까. 하지만 눈 앞에 있는 것은 다름아닌 알렉산더였다.

“…당신들, 알렉에게 무슨 짓을 한 거야?”


	3. [3]

매그너스는 마법으로 만들어 낸 사슬을 원로들을 향해 던져버리고는 도망치듯이 포털을 열고 브루클린의 펜트하우스로 돌아왔다. 온 몸이 충격으로 떨리고 마력은 바닥이 나 다리에 힘이 풀렸다. 거의 쓰러지듯 거실 한가운데 주저앉아 있자니 머리가 아프게 울려와 눈이 절로 감겼다. 지독한 꿈을 꾸고 있는 거라 하기엔 온 몸에 느껴지는 감각이 너무나 현실적이었고, 가슴에 느껴지는 저미는 통증이 가짜일 수가 없었다. 매그너스는 한참 뒤에야 자신이 울고 있고, 그런 자신을 테사가 품안에 안고 달래주고 있다는 걸 알았다. 그가 약간 진정된 걸 보자 테사가 조심스럽게 물었다. 

“매그너스, 내가 안전 가옥에 가볼까?”

안전 가옥. 그렇지. 매그너스는 그제야 워록들 생각이 나 한숨과 함께 웃음이 비어져나왔다. 영문을 모르는 테사는 불안감에 휩싸인 채 그저 매그너스를 끌어안고 어깨와 등을 조심스레 토닥이기만 했다. 너무 많은 것들이 한꺼번에 떠올랐고, 중압감이 매그너스의 어깨를 짓눌렀다. 안전 가옥에 있는 서른 구의 워록 시신을 수습할 일도 있었고, 다른 안전 가옥에 모여 있는 남은 워록들을 인솔하는 일도 있었고, 라파엘과 루크에게 연락 해야 했고, 카타리나는 괜찮은지 확인도 해야 했고… 그리고 무엇보다도 다운월더들을 죽이고 다니던 것이 알렉산더라는 사실을 어떻게든 이해하고 받아들여야 했다. 하지만 그는 지금 그 중 단 한 가지도 해낼 수가 없었다. 무엇을 먼저 어떻게 해야 하는지 아무 생각도 할 수 없었다. 그저 테사에게 기대 흐느끼는 것 외에는 아무 것도 할 줄 모르는 어린 아이가 된 것 같았다.

결국 울다 지쳐 탈진한 상태가 되어서야 떨림이 멈추었고 테사는 기진맥진한 매그너스에게 물컵을 내밀었지만 그는 마시지 않았다. 매그너스는 그저 침통한 표정으로 아무 말도 없이 가만히 있을 뿐이었다. 테사가 수건에 따뜻한 물을 적셔와 땀과 눈물로 엉망이 된 그의 얼굴을 닦아줄 적에도 지쳤다는 듯이 눈을 감고 있기만 했다. 솔직한 심정으로는, 태어난 적도 없었던 것처럼 이대로 연기처럼 꺼져버리고 싶다는 생각이었다. 하지만 그럴 수는 없었다. 그는 브루클린의 하이워록이었고, 해야 할 일들이 있었다. 매그너스는 일단 시급한 일과, 그가 할 수 있는 일들을 분류해 하나씩 해치우기로 했다. 

“카타리나는?”

“이제 괜찮아. 자고 있어.”

테사의 대답에 매그너스는 알겠다는 듯이 고개를 살짝 끄덕이고는 자리에서 일어났다. 그는 힘 없이 휘청이는 두 다리를 이끌고 약장으로 다가가 포션 몇 가지를 꺼내 부엌 테이블에 늘어놓고 찬장에서 유리잔과 술을 꺼냈다. 마력 회복제를 포함한 여러가지 포션과 술을 섞으려드는 것을 테사가 나무라며 말렸지만 그는 듣지 않았다. 계속된 포션 남용에 머리가 울리는지 중간 중간 눈을 찌푸리면서도 꾸역꾸역 포션들에 술을 섞어 죄다 마셔버린 뒤 반쯤은 마법을 시험할 요량으로 제 외양을 다시 화려하게 꾸미고는 종이와 펜을 소환해 주소를 끄적였다.

“사냥꾼은 잡았어. …사냥꾼이 아니었지만, 어쨌든 잡았어. 이제 안전해. 워록들 좀 부탁할게. 여기로 옮겼어. 이제 안전하니까, 원래 집으로들 돌아가게 해주면 돼. 오늘 저녁에 판데모니움에서 장례식 할 거라고 전해주고… 이 빚은 나중에 배로 갚을게. 좀 부탁해.”

매그너스는 그렇게 테사에게 주소를 적은 종이를 안겨주고는 자리에서 일어나 포털을 열었다. 그의 걸음걸이는 마치 뭔가에 홀린 채 꿈 속을 걷고 있는 사람마냥 어딘가 비척거리는 구석이 남아 있었다. 하지만 테사는 그를 붙들 수 없었다. 그녀가 해줄 수 있는 일은 그의 부탁을 들어주고, 적어도 그 문제들에 대해서는 걱정하지 않아도 되도록 해주는 것 뿐이었다. 테사가 그러겠다고 답하자 매그너스는 고개를 한없이 끄덕이며 포털 안으로 걸어들어갔다.

그가 도착한 곳은 첫 번째 안전 가옥이었다. 우선 작업에 들어가기 전, 매그너스는 휴대폰을 꺼내 라파엘과 루크에게 문자를 보내 두었다. 그 뒤에는 지체없이 시신을 수습하는 일에 매달리기 시작했다. 매그너스는 한 구 한 구 정성을 들여 최대한 그들의 생전 모습에 가깝도록 시신을 수습했다. 여기 저기 상처입고 찢어진 자국들은 마법으로 가려버리고, 제대로 된 워록 예복을 입혀 한 사람씩 꽃이 가득 장식된 관 안에 안치했다. 알렉에게 맞서 싸우려 했던 건지 몇몇 어린 아이들을 제외하고는 대부분 전투가 가능한 워록들이었다. 매그너스는 한동안 뉴욕의 워록들이 공격에 취약해질 것임에 한숨을 삼키며 마지막 시신을 관 안에 눕히고 마법으로 싱싱한 꽃들을 만들어내 관을 장식했다. 그 뒤에는 서른 개의 관을 판데모니엄으로 전이 시키는 일만이 남아 있었다. 매그너스는 잠시 바닥에 나뒹굴던 화살촉을 바라보다가 손을 휘둘러 모든 화살촉을 회수한 뒤 런던의 타운 하우스로 보내버렸다. 지금은 이것을 대면할 정신적 여유가 없었다. 매그너스는 손을 휘저어 단정한 검은 정장 차림으로 외양을 바꾸었다. 화장도 평소의 요란한 것이 아닌, 거의 맨 얼굴에 가까운 모습이었다.

전이 마법을 통해 서른 개의 관과 함께 판데모니엄으로 이동하자, 벌써 와 있던 루크가 매그너스를 맞이했다. 그는 제일 먼저 수십개의 관을 하나씩 둘러보며 조의를 표했다. 물론 매그너스의 문자에 적혀있던 ‘중요한 얘기’가 이 장례식 얘기는 아닐 거란 것쯤은 잘 알았다. 하지만 그는 결코 먼저 묻지 않았다. 그저 조용히 매그너스가 얘기를 꺼내기를 기다렸고, 적어도 장례식이 끝나기 전까지는 매그너스가 준비되지 않을거란 것도 잘 알았다.

장례식은 매그너스의 생각보다 순조롭게 진행되었다. 뉴욕의 워록들 뿐만 아니라 각지에서 찾아온 워록들과 실리측에서 보낸 사절, 그리고 라파엘과 루크가 참석한 가운데 장송곡이 연주되었고 누군가가 추도문을 읊었다. 수많은 촛불에 불이 밝혀졌고, 밤이 깊어가도록 워록들은 고인들에 대한 이야기를 나누며 슬픔을 달랬다. 매그너스 역시 그들이 제각기 지옥에 마련된 제 자리를 찾아갔을거란 생각에 울적해진 마음을 추스르며 실리 사절과 라파엘, 루크, 그리고 테사를 판데모니움의 이 층 별실로 안내했다.

“여왕님께서 조의를 표하셨습니다.”

여전히 반짝이는 깃털 등으로 치장되어 있었지만 보기 드문 검정색 옷을 차려입은 실리 사절이 모두가 자리에 앉자마자 매그너스에게 말했다. 매그너스는 별다른 답변 없이 그저 고개를 끄덕이기만 했다. 그리고 그것으로 장례식에 대한 얘기는 끝이었다. 다들 이곳에 모이게 된 게 장례식 때문이 아니라는 것을, 이것이 ‘사냥꾼’ 처벌에 대한 약식 다운월더 수장 모임이라는 것을 모르지 않았다. 다만 왜 매그너스가 있는데 테사도 함께 자리한 것인지는 본인을 포함한 모든 이들이, 다시 말하자면 매그너스를 제외한 모두가 알지 못했다. 하지만 그는 별로 그 점에 대해 설명할 생각이 없어보였다.

“사냥꾼이 잡혔다고 들었습니다.”

라파엘의 말에 매그너스는 고개를 끄덕였다. 

“인스티튜드가 내어주지 않으려 들던가?”

루크의 물음에 매그너스는 아무런 답변도 하지 않았다. 그저 잠시 눈을 감았다가, 한숨을 내쉬며 시선을 들어올렸다. 그는 퍽 지쳐보였다.

“사냥꾼이 아니었습니다.”

“아니라고? …설마 인조 네필림은 아니겠지.”

“아니, 루시안. 그것도 아니야.”

“그럼 어떤 것입니까?”

실리의 물음에 매그너스의 지친 표정 위로 슬픔이 그늘졌다. 그는 가까스로 다시 목소리를 내었다.

“어떤 것이라고 답하기 어렵습니다. 그들이 도대체 무슨 짓을 한 건지 모르겠거든요. 하지만 협정을 위반한 건 아닙니다.”

“그래도 다운월더 살해는 엄연한 협정 위반입니다. 가해자는 다운월더 수장회의에서 결정된 바에 따른 형량을 받아 마땅합니다. 범인은 누구입니까?”

실리의 되물음에 매그너스는 눈을 감아버렸다. 대답하는 그의 목소리는 마치 속삭임처럼 힘이 없었다.

“알렉산더 기디언 라이트우드.”

한동안 방 안에는 적막이 흘렀다. 매그너스를 제외한 모든 이들이 불안한 눈으로 서로를 번갈아 쳐다보았다. 라파엘이 조심스럽게 입을 열었다.

“매그너스, 알렉산더는 죽었잖아요.”

“…그래. 죽었지. 그런데 죽지 않았어. 인스티튜드가 대체 무슨 짓을 했는지 모르겠어. 하지만 죽지 않았어.”

매그너스는 비참한 표정으로 읊조리듯 대답했다. 입가에는 이 모든 것이 악몽이기를 바라는 헛웃음이 걸려 있었다. 다시 이어진 어색한 침묵을 깬 것은 실리 사절이었다.

“어쨌거나 마흔 명이 넘는 다운월더를 학살했으니 목숨으로 죄값을 물게 해야합니다.”

“아니요, 알렉산더는 피해자입니다. 죄값은 그를 이용한 자들이-“

“매그너스, 자네 심정을 모르는 건 아니지만 네필림 원로들이 제 목을 내놓겠나?”

당장에 싸움이라도 벌어질듯이 긴장감이 감도는 분위기를 무마하려는 듯 양 손을 들어 각각 매그너스와 실리 사절을 제지하며 루크가 나섰다. 하지만 도리어 매그너스를 더욱 초조하게 만들 뿐이었다.

“그렇다고해서 알렉의 목을 대신 베겠다고? 제정신인 거야? 알렉은 이용당한 거라고!”

“매그너스, 진정하고 루크 말도 좀 들…”

라파엘의 목소리는 곧 실리 사절의 목소리에 파묻혔다.

“매그너스 베인, 당신은 가장 큰 피해를 입은 워록의 수장으로서 범인을 처벌할 의사가 없어 보이는 군요.”

“그래, 알렉이 이용당했든 어떻든, 다운월더들을 죽인건 알렉이니까, 그리고 본보기가 필요하고 규칙이 지켜지는 것이 중요하니까 다들 그의 목을 베어야한다고 주장할 수밖에 없는 거 잘 알아. 다운월더 수장들이니까 그럴 수밖에 없겠지. 그래야 하고. 하지만 난 그렇게 못 해. 누구든 알렉산더에게 손을 대고 싶다면 나를 먼저 죽여야 할 거야. 그래 알아. 브루클린의 하이워록이 할 말이 못 되지. 그래서 전부 부른 거야. 난 이제 하이워록은 그만 둘 거야. 앞으로는 카타리나 로스가 브루클린의 하이워록이야. 지금 당장은 부상 중이니 한동안은 여기 테사 그레이에게 맡기도록 하지.”

방안에는 당혹감과 충격에 정적이 흘렀다. 

“매그너스… 당신이 알렉산더를 사랑했다는 건 알아요. 하지만 워록들이 저렇게 많이 죽었어요. 그런데도 그를 위해 희생하겠다는 거에요?”

라파엘이 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 물었다. 마치 매그너스에게 방금 한 말을 취소해달라고 애원이라도 하는 듯했다. 매그너스의 황금빛 눈동자에서 가느다란 눈물 방울이 흘렀다.

“라파엘, 내가 뭘 어떻게 할 수 있겠니. 나는 그를 용서할 수도 없고 이전처럼 사랑할 수도 없어. 단지 너희들이 그를 죽이는 걸 지켜볼 수 없을 뿐이야.”

매그너스를 붙들어보려는 듯이 테사가 그의 손목을 잡았지만 매그너스는 그녀의 손길을 뿌리쳤다. 그는 뺨에 남아있는 눈물을 마저 닦아내고는 천천히 자리에서 일어났다. 마치 양 어깨에 무거운 돌 덩어리들을 매단 사람 마냥 힘겨워 보였다. 

“이제 하이워록도 아니니 이 자리는 내게 걸맞지 않는 것 같네. 다들 좋을대로 논의하도록 해. 하지만 알렉산더에게 죄값을 물리려면 먼저 나를 죽여야 할 거야. 그것 하나는 확실하게 약속하지. 미안해 테사.”

그리고 그는 포털을 열어 자리를 떠났다.

* * *

스웨덴의 대학 도시 웁살라에 위치한 매그너스의 작은 거처는 다른 누구도 알지 못하는 곳이었다. 오로지 그 자신만이 알고 있는 곳으로, 때때로 생각에 잠기거나 은둔하고 싶을 때면 찾는 곳이었다. 화려한 화장과 옷차림을 지워내고 먼데인들의 차림으로 대학가를 걷노라면 갖가지 먼데인 학생들에 둘러싸여 섀도우월드에 대한 것은 모조리 잊을 수 있다는 점에서 그는 이 도시에 매력을 느꼈다. 

떠나오기 전 이지에게 ‘누가 알렉을 해치려 들거든 연락하라’며 인터넷 전화번호를 하나 남긴 것 외에 섀도우월드와 이어질 부분은 아무 것도 없었다. 그러나 언제라도 다운월더들이나 이드리스에서 알렉산더를 제거하기로 결정할까 두려워 늘상 휴대폰 데이터를 켜두고, 혹여라도 벨소리를 듣지 못할까 걱정돼 이어폰을 꽂은 채였다. 도시를 가로지르는 평화로운 강물과 자전거들이 넘나드는 오래된 목조 다리를 바라보며 강가에 앉은 매그너스는 이어폰 끈을 만지작거리며 먹지도 않을 샌드위치 꾸러미를 곁에 내려놓았다.

워록들의 시신이 아직도 눈 앞에 선했다. 아마 죽는 날까지 잊혀지지 않을 것이다. 사냥꾼을 잡기만 하면, 그의 목을 베어 죄값을 치르게만 하면 이 모든 것이 끝나고 마무리될 것이라고 믿으며 그 생각 하나만으로 버텨왔건만. 수많은 다운월더를 살해한 범인이 알렉산더라는 점을 매그너스는 도무지 어떻게 이해하고 받아들여야 하는지 알 수가 없었다. 

그를 사랑한다고 해서 이것까지 덮고 받아들일 수는 없었다. 하지만 그를 더 이상 사랑하지 않을 수도 없었다. 그저 마음 속에 걸리는 응어리를 하나 짊어진 채 계속해서 그를 사랑할 뿐이었다. 용서는 감히 그가 논할 주제가 못 되었다. 도리어 용서는 자신 역시 빌어야 할 처지란 생각이 들었다. 브루클린의 하이워록으로서, 그는 제 관할에 있는 워록들의 안전을 보장해줄 의무가 있었다. 그건 온전히 그의 몫이었고, 자신을 믿고 대피했던 안전 가옥에서 그들은 무참히 학살당했으니까. 매그너스는 한숨을 삼키며 샌드위치의 빵 가장자리를 뜯어 강물 위를 평화롭게 떠다니는 새들에게 던져주었다. 

또다시 띠링 하는 알림음과 함께 인터넷 전화번호로 장문의 문자가 밀려들기 시작했다. 이번에는 클레리였다. ‘대체 어디에 있는 거냐’에서부터 시작해서 ‘괜찮은 거냐’를 거쳐, ‘하이워록 자리를 내놓았다는 소리는 대체 뭐냐’까지. 매그너스는 스크린을 꾹 눌러 문자를 휙 넘겨버렸다. 이지에게 전화번호를 남겼을 때부터 이 정도는 예상하고 있었다. 음성사서함이 가득 차 있는 것도 같은 맥락일 것이다. 이지와 클레리, 제이스가 번갈아가며 협박과 애원을 오가며 그에게 돌아오라고 재촉하고 있었다. 일단 돌아와서 얘기 좀 하자고. 보아하니 세 사람도 알렉이 죽지 않은 것을 알게 된 모양이었고, 다운월드에 자신이 일으킨 파장을 얼추 알고 있는 듯 했다. 하지만 매그너스는 응답하지 않았다. 앞으로 알렉산더를 어떻게 받아들여야 하는지, 그를 어떻게 하면 계속해서 사랑하거나, 혹은 더는 사랑하지 않을 수 있는지 결론 내리지 못한 이상 혼자 있는 수밖에 없었다. 

비록 이지가 몇 번 ‘그들이 알렉을 죽이려고 해요 당장 돌아와요’ 같은 문자를 남겼을 때에는 잠시 혹했지만 그저 자신을 돌아오게 하려는 그녀의 전략일 뿐, 정말로 누군가가 알렉을 해하려는 일이 있는 게 아니라는 것쯤은 곧장 이어진 이지의 이실직고 문자를 보면 알 수 있었기에 매그너스가 뉴욕으로 돌아가는 일은 없었다.

그는 그렇게 한참동안 웁살라의 작은 아파트에 머무르며 술과 포션으로 나날을 보냈다. 이 삼일에 한 번씩 살풋 들게 되는 선잠은 두어시간 못 가 내용은 기억조차 나지 않는 악몽에 깨어버리곤 했다. 어쩌면 기억나지 않는 게 더 다행인지도 몰랐다. 그 뒤로 며칠간은 포션 남용에 앓아 누웠다가 조금 몸이 괜찮아지면 강가로 나가 습관적으로 샌드위치를 사서 자리에 앉아 멍하니 강물과 새들만을 바라보았다. 그러다가 해질녘이 되면 샌드위치를 쓰레기통에 버리고 집으로 돌아와 다시 술과 포션을 들이켰다. 제정신으로 있을 수가 없었고, 그러고 싶지도 않았다.

집에 있는 동안에는 휴대폰에 스피커를 연결해 두었고, 모든 전화는 자동으로 음성사서함으로 넘어갔다. 내용은 늘상 이지와 클레리, 제이스가 번갈아가며 문자와 비슷한 내용들을 줄줄 읊어대며 매그너스에게 어디에 있는지를 묻고 돌아오라고 애원 혹은 협박 혹은 회유를 하는 내용이었다. 하지만 매그너스가 은둔해버린지 석 달이 지난 어느 날 걸려온 전화에서는 색다른 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

“지금은 전화를 받을 수 없습니다. 음성 사서함으로 연결됩니다. 삐-“

“매그너스 베인, 오랜만이군요. 메리스 라이트우드입니다.”

새벽 내내 술과 포션을 게워낸 뒤 침대에 파묻힌 채 끔찍한 편두통에 시달리고 있던 매그너스는 숨이 멎는 것 같았다. 스피커에서 흘러나오고 있는 것은 확실히 메리스의 목소리였다. 매그너스는 머리가 울리고 눈 앞이 까맣게 이그러지는 것도 무시한채 홱하니 일어나 앉았다. 알렉산더에게 무슨 일이 일어난 것일까봐 가슴이 벌써부터 죄여왔다.

“알렉산더 일로…상담해야 할 중대한 문제가 있어요. 메시지를 듣는다면 내 집으로 와줬으면 좋겠군요. …언제든지요.”

그러곤 메시지는 끊어졌다. 매그너스는 한동안 숨을 쉬는 법을 잊어버린 사람처럼 침대 기둥에 이마를 기댄 채 우두커니 앉아 있었다. 메리스가 직접 연락을 해왔다. 그 메리스 라이트우드가. 그 메리스 라이트우드가 멸시해 마지 않는 비천한 다운월더 매그너스 베인에게 알렉산더 일로 중대한 문제를 상담하고 싶다고, 언제든 자기 집으로 와달라는 부탁을 남겼다. 매그너스는 재빨리 자리에서 일어났다. 머리가 울리고 속이 뒤집어질 듯이 쓰린 건 지금 중요한 게 아니었다. 누가 알렉을 해치려고 드는 걸까? 다운월더들이? 이드리스가? 두려움에 손이 떨리기 시작했다.

거울을 보지 않아도 제 꼴이 엉망인 것은 뻔한 일이었지만 매그너스는 마법으로 제 외양을 평소대로 화려하게 꾸민다는 생각조차 할 겨를이 없었다. 그저 의자에 걸쳐두었던 청바지와 검정색 스웨터를 급하게 꿰어입고 당장 뉴욕의 라이트우드 저택으로 향하는 포털을 열었다.

메시지를 남긴 지 오 분도 채 되지 않아 거실 한복판에 나타난 매그너스 베인을 보고 메리스는 잠시 할 말을 잃었다. 그가 이렇게 빨리 도착할 줄 몰랐기 때문이기도 하거니와, 그녀가 알고 있는 매그너스 베인과는 퍽 다른 그의 외양에 놀랐기 때문이기도 했다. 화려한 옷과 장신구들은 온데간데 없고, 반지 하나, 목걸이 하나 걸치지 않은, 마치 누가 보면 갓 대학에 입학한 즈음의 먼데인으로 보일만한 선하고 순진한 인상의 청년이 서 있었다. 아주 오랜 시간 잠을 설친 것 같은 낯빛으로. 그는 메리스가 자신을 뚫어져라 쳐다보는 것이 황금빛 눈동자 때문이라 생각했는지 곧장 고개를 돌리고 눈을 천천히 깜빡였다. 그가 다시 메리스 쪽을 바라보았을 때에는 짙은 갈색의 눈동자 한 쌍이 그녀를 응시하고 있었다.

“알렉산더는 괜찮습니까?”

다운월더의 첫 마디에 메리스는 고개를 끄덕였지만 두 눈에는 절로 눈물이 다시 고였다. 그녀의 왼손에는 이미 젖을 대로 젖은 손수건이 쥐여져 있었다. 매그너스는 잠시 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었지만 곧 다시 침통한 표정이 되어 물었다.

“연락하신 이유는…”

메리스는 한동안 입술만 떨 뿐 아무 말도 하지 못했다. 매그너스 베인에게 뭔가를 부탁할 입장이 아니라는 것쯤은 그녀 자신이 제일 잘 알았다. 하지만 그는 제 아들의 안위를 위해 하이워록의 자리도 내놓고 모든 다운월더들에게 알렉산더 라이트우드에게 손을 대려거든 저를 먼저 죽여야 할 거라 엄포를 놓은 아들의 연인이기도 했다. 

“당신이 비싸다는 건 알고 있어요. 대가는 이 가문을 팔아서라도 마련하도록 하죠. 대신 이 의뢰를 반드시 들어주겠다고 약속해줘요.”

말도 안 되는 억지였다. 아무리 억만금을 준다 하더라도 의뢰 내용을 알기도 전에 들어주겠다는 약조를 하는 워록이란 없었다. 하지만 이건 알렉산더 라이트우드에 관한 문제였고, 메리스의 앞에 있는 것은 다른 워록이 아닌 매그너스 베인이었다.

“물론이죠.”

“알렉의… 알렉의 영혼을 찾아줘요.”

* * *

메리스의 말에 매그너스는 한동안 아무 말 없이 눈만 깜빡였다. 뭔가에 머리를 강하게 얻어 맞은 것처럼, 머릿속이 하얗게 비워져 아무 생각도 할 수 없었다. 방금 메리스가  무슨 소리를 한 거지. 왜 저런 이야기를 하는 걸까 하는 의문만이 멍하게 들 뿐이었다. 메리스는 다시금 뚝뚝 흐르기 시작한 눈물을 이미 축축하게 젖어 잔뜩 주름이 진 손수건으로 닦아내며 말을 이었다.

"그 아이가 죽었던 날, 이드리스에서 연락이 왔어요."

그러니까, 이런 얘기였다. 자랑스러운 아들을 잃고 비탄에 빠져 있는 라이트우드 부부에게 이드리스에서 말 그대로 '물에 빠져 허우적대는 이들에게 지푸라기를 내민' 것이었다. 그들은 섀도우헌터에 한해 죽은 자를 되살릴 수 있는 의식이있다며 해보지 않겠느냐고 제안했다. 아직 불완전한, 실험 단계에 있는 의식이라는 점도 물론 설명했지만, 자식을 잃은 부모에게 그런 점이 귀에 들어왔을 리가 없었다. 메리스와 로버트 라이트우드는 제안을 수락했고, 혹여나 실패할 때를 대비하여 이사벨에게도 알리지 않고 단 둘만이 아는 일로 진행했던 것이다. 그리고 이 일의 비극은, 당시 두 사람에게 '실패할 경우'에 대한 가능성은 그저 알렉산더가 계속해서 죽은 상태로 있는 것 정도밖엔 떠오르지 않았다는 점이었다.

"그애의 몸에 생명력은 돌아왔지만, 영혼은 길을 잃었죠."

의식은 가장 처참한 형태로 실패하고 말았다. 생명력만이 돌아온 알렉산더는 기억이나 성격은 커녕 간단한 의사소통조차 되지 않는, 말 그대로 살아 숨쉬고 움직이기만 하는 섀도우헌터일 뿐이었다. 그는 그저 닥치는대로 악마와 관련된 모든 것을 제거하고자 하는 집념체에 지나지 않게 되었다. 그래도 초반에는 인스티튜드 내에서 충분히 그를 '통제 상태'에 놓을 수 있었다. 매그너스는 메리스의 '통제'라는 말이 결국은 그를 구속하고 감금했다는 뜻임을 충분히 짐작할 수 있었기에 눈을 질끈 감았다. 하지만 시간이 지날 수록 그의 집념은 점점 강해졌고, 덩달아 그를 통제하기도 어려워졌다. 결국 인스티튜드가 할 수 있는 일이라고는 다운월더들을 닥치는대로 '사냥'하고 다니는 알렉산더의 정체가 밝혀져 혼란이 일지 않도록 그의 얼굴에 형태를 감추는 룬을 씌우는 정도였다.

"그런데 침묵의 형제들 말로는... 그 애의 영혼이... 천국에 없다더군요."

가슴 속에서 무언가 툭 하고 끊어져 무겁게 발밑으로 꺼지는 느낌이 들었다. 매그너스는 그게 무엇을 뜻하는지 잘 알았다. 아니, 꼭 지금 그의 머릿속에 떠오른 가능성만이 답은 아닐지도 몰랐다. 어딘가에서, 어딘가의 먼데인의 몸에 들어가 있을 수도 있는 거였다. 하지만 그럴 가능성은 매우 낮았다. 무엇보다도 그런 일이 있었더라면, 알렉산더가 먼저 제 발로 인스티튜드를 찾아오고도 남았어야 했다. 아주 어린 아이의 몸에 갇혀있거나, 움직임이 부자유스러운 먼데인의 몸에 갇힌게 아니라면 그랬어야 했다. 물론 그럴 가능성은 매우 낮았다. 지금 상황에서 가장 말이 되는 것, 가장 있을 법한 가능성은 단 하나였다. 알렉산더의 영혼이 지옥에 떨어졌다는 것. 메리스도 그 점을 생각하고 있음이 분명했다. 그렇지 않았더라면 악마의 피를 받은 비천한 다운월더, 매그너스 베인을 불렀을 이유가 있을까. 아무리 브루클린의 하이워록이라 하더라도, 이 문제에 있어서는 자신이 악마의 자식이라는 점 외에는 해결에 도움을 줄 수 있는 방향이 없었다. 매그너스는 한참동안이나 아무 말 없이 앉아있었다. 메리스는 초조함에 몸을 떨며 손수건을 쥐었다 펴길 반복했다.

"우선은, 악마를 소환해 확인해보도록 하지요."

매그너스가 피로에 잔뜩 젖은 목소리로 체념한듯 답했다. 메리스는 그가 당장이라도 자기 집 거실에 악마를 소환하기를 기대하는 사람처럼 고개를 끄덕이며 주변을 둘러보았다. 하지만 매그너스는 네필림 가문의 저택은 악마를 소환할 장소로는 부적절하다며 고개를 저었고, 자리에서 일어나 포털을 열었다. 그러곤 세상의 모든 것을 잃은 사람처럼 넋이 나가있는 메리스를 뒤로하고 포털 속으로 걸어들어갔다.

어째서 런던의 타운하우스를 골랐는지는 매그너스 자신도 모를 일이었다. 다만 확실한 것은 여기라면 아무도 모르게 그를 잠시 소환할 수도 있겠다는 점이었다. 매그너스는 마법으로 단검을 만들어내 제 손등을 그어 바닥에 피를 흘렸다. 그러곤 낮은 목소리로 주문을 읊은 뒤, 두어걸음 뒤로 물러나 기다렸다. 눈을 서너번 깜빡일 시간이 지나기도 전에 코를 찌르는 듯한 유황 냄새와 함께 아자젤이 모습을 드러냈다.

"우리 귀염둥이 조카님. 오늘은 즐거운 일로 보게 되어 기분이 좋군 그래."

아자젤은 언제나처럼 말끔하고 세련된 어두운 수트 차림이었다. 그는 답지 않게 만면에 미소를 띄우고 있었고, 그 점은 매그너스를 불편하게 했다. 아자젤은 마치 자신을 왜 불러냈는지 아주 잘 알고 있는 것 같았기 때문이었다. 매그너스는 딱딱하게 굳은 표정으로 입을 열었다.

"당신에게 물어볼 게 있어. 대가는 행복했던 기억을 내놓도록 하지."

"성급하기는. 대가는 이미 받았어. 네 아버지에게."

금방이라도 울 것 같은 표정이 된 매그너스를 보며 아자젤은 키득거렸다. 아자젤의 입에서 '아버지'에 관한 얘기까지 나오자, 알렉의 영혼이 지옥에 붙들려 있다는 게 너무나 명확해졌기에 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 매그너스는 어쩌면 이 모든 게 처음부터 아버지의 손바닥에서 놀아나고 있었던 걸까 하는 의구심까지 들었다. 섀도우헌터가 자신과 사랑에 빠지다니, 그런 일이 있을 수 있을리가. 어쩌면 처음부터 전부 아버지의 농간이고 계략이었을지도 모른단 생각이 들었다. 알렉산더 같은 사람이 비천한 다운월더인 자신을 사랑하게 될리가. 어쩌면 전부 다 지옥의 왕자, 아스모데우스의 장난이었지 않을까. 그런 매그너스의 심경을 훤히 들여다보기라도 한듯 아자젤은 빙글빙글 웃으며 고개를 저었다.

"넌 너무 편집증적이야. 네 아버지가 그 정돈 아니란다."

"...그래서, 대답은?"

"있지, 물론. 맨 아래 층에서 지옥이 떠나가라 울부짖고 있단다. `매그너스! 매그너스, 살려줘요! 매그너스!`"

아자젤은 연극적으로 과장된 몸짓과 목소리로 제 목을 조르는 시늉을 하며 그렇게 외치고는 한층 더 어두워진 매그너스의 낯빛을 보고 활짝 웃어보였다. 태초부터 영원을 살아오는 동안 많은 일을 겪었지만 이처럼 쾌감이 짜릿한 일은 흔치 않았다. 아자젤은 만족스러운 한숨을 내쉬며 매그너르를 조롱하듯 그의 어깨를 토닥여주고는 귀여워서 어쩔 줄을 모르겠다는 듯이 제 조카의 뺨에 쪽 소리가 나도록 키스를 남겼다. 매그너스는 얼굴을 찌푸리며 신경질적으로 한 발자국 뒤로 물러났으나, 아자젤이 알렉산더에게 해코지를 할까 두려워 그 외에는 저항하지 못했다. 아자젤은 그 모습 또한 만족스러운 듯 키득거리며 웃었다.

"그럼, 할 일 끝났으니 나는 가보도록 하지. 곧 지옥에서 해후를 나누자고, 조카님."

마지막까지 비아냥거리듯 손을 살랑 살랑 흔들어 작별인사를 하며 아자젤은 다시 유황 연기와 함께 사라졌다. 매그너스는 손등에 남은 베인 자국과 말라붙은 핏자국을 만지작거리며 멍하니 서 있기만 했다. 뺨을 타고 쉼없이 흘러내리는 눈물을 닦아낼 기운은 남아있지 않았다.

* * *

라이트우드 저택 한복판에 포털이 다시 열린 것은 두어시간이 지난 뒤였다. 이번에는 메리스 뿐만이 아니라 로버트와 이사벨도 함께 응접실 소파에 굳어버린 동상처럼 앉아 하염없이 매그너스를 기다리던 참이었다. 이사벨은 포털 속에서 걸어나오는 매그너스의 뒷편을 슬쩍 바라보았지만 햇빛이 비치는 것으로 보아 한밤중인 이곳과 시간대가 다른 어딘가라는 것만 짐작할 수 있을 뿐, 어디인지는 감도 잡히지 않는 빅토리아 양식의 가구들만 언뜻 보일 뿐이었다. 보라색으로 이글거리던 포털이 닫히자, 매그너스는 긴 한숨을 속으로 삼켜 내리누르며 세 사람을 마주했다. 

“알렉산더는 어디에 있습니까?”

그 말에 로버트가 벌떡 일어나 지하실로 매그너스를 안내했다. 이사벨도 그 뒤를 따르려 했으나 언제나처럼 메리스가 막아세웠다. 그것만으로도 매그너스는 충분히 불길한 예감이 들었다. 라이트우드 부부는 결코 자식들을 보호하며 키우지 않는다. 그런 그들이 어린 맥스도 아니고 성인인 이사벨이 알렉을 보지 못하게 막는다는 것은 현재 그의 상태가 어떤지에 대해 가늠하기 좋은 잣대였다. 

누가 봐도 지하 감옥이라고 밖에는 볼 수 없는 곳에서 알렉은 매그너스가 남기고 갔던 사슬에 매여 있었고, 어떻게든 사슬을 끊어보려 날뛰고 있었다. 로버트는 익숙한 광경이라는 듯이, 그리고 그나마 이게 최선이라는 듯이 더듬거리며 ‘그래도 자네가 주고 간 사슬은 끊지 못해서 다행’이라고 설명했다. 알렉이 양 팔을 잡아당겨 사슬이 팽팽해질 적마다 양팔에 감긴 사슬은 마치 독사처럼 그의 양 손목을 죄이며 상처를 내었고, 매그너스는 그 광경을 차마 지켜볼 수 없어 마법으로 그가 잠이 들도록 만들었다. 그러곤 한순간에 축 늘어진 알렉의 몸을 마법으로 조심스레 감듯이 안아올리고는 로버트에게 물었다.

“알렉산더의 방은 어느 쪽입니까.”

로버트는 말없이 매그너스를 이 층의 어느 침실로 안내했고, 그와 메리스, 이사벨은 매그너스가 잠이 든 알렉을 침대에 눕히고, 손목과 발목에 난 상처를 치유하고, 몇 가지 마법을 사용해 그를 침대에 매어두는 것을 지켜보았다. 그러는 내내 아무도 매그너스에게 말을 걸지 못했다. 그가 평소와 다르게 아무런 화장기도 없는 맨 얼굴에 지독히도 피로해보이는 안색을 하고 있어서가 아니었다. 그의 주변에 어딘가 무겁게 가라앉은 공기가 흐르고 있어서 닿아서는 안 될 것만 같이 느껴졌기 때문이었다. 매그너스는 잠시동안 무언가 망설이는 사람처럼 머뭇거리며 잠든 알렉을 바라보더니 손을 뻗어 그의 머리칼을 조심스럽게 매만졌다. 이사벨은 그게 마치 굿나잇 키스를 남기는 것 같아보인다는 생각을 했다. 하지만 매그너스는 그저 알렉의 머리칼을 살며시 매만지기만 했을 뿐, 곧 다시 돌아섰다. 황금빛 눈동자가 세 사람을 번갈아가며 찬찬히 마주했다.

“알렉산더의 영혼은 지옥에 있습니다. 물론 되찾아올 수 있죠. 하지만 대가가 필요합니다.”

“뭐라도 상관 없네. 내 목숨이라도 내어놓겠네. 부디 알렉을-“

로버트는 거의 무릎이라도 꿇을 듯한 기세로 애원하며 양 손으로 매그너스의 팔을 붙들었다. 그러나 매그너스는 의미 모를 웃음 섞인 한숨만 내쉬며 마치 로버트를 다독이듯이 그의 손을 떼어냈다. 그는 잠시 바닥을 보며 눈을 깜빡이다가 다시 고개를 들었다. 마치 어떤 큰 다짐이나 결심, 용기가 필요한 얘기를 털어놓으려는 사람처럼.

“내일 아침이면 알렉산더의 영혼은 돌아올겁니다. 당신들이 그 대가를 지불하는 건 그 뒤의 일입니다.”

“그 대가가 뭔데, 매그너스?”

“이지. 지옥에서는 현세와 다른 시간이 흘러. 지금쯤이면 알렉산더는 지옥에서 30년은 족히 보냈을 거야. 네필림이 지옥에서 어떤 시간을 보냈을지는 다들 잘 알겠지. 그러니 어떻게든 하이워록을 찾아내서 알렉산더가 지옥에서 보낸 시절의 기억을 지워내도록 해. 그렇지 않았다간 당신들이 알던 알렉산더 라이트우드로는 결코 돌아오지 못할 거야.”

메리스는 울면서 쓰러져 바닥에 주저앉았고, 로버트는 연신 신을 찾으며 방안을 서성이기 시작했다. 이사벨만이 흐르는 눈물을 닦아내며 매그너스의 이야기를 마저 들을 정신이 남아있었다. 

“그게 대가야? 그게 대가의 전부야?”

“그건 대가의 절반이야.”

“나머지 절반은?”

“나머지 절반은, 그에게서 나에 대한 기억도 전부 지우는 거야.”

“어째서? 왜 그래야 하는데? 어떻게 그게 우리가 지불하는 대가인건데? 왜 그렇게 해야만 알렉의 영혼을 되돌릴 수 있는건데? 말이 안 되잖아, 매그너스!”

매그너스는 잠시 눈을 감았다. 이 순간조차도 시시각각 흐르는 시간이 원망스러웠다. 여기에서 자신이 이사벨과 언쟁을 벌이는 잠시 동안이 알렉에겐 또다시 몇 개월이나 되는 시간이 될 것이었다. 지옥에 떨어진 네필림이 어떤 취급을 받고 있을지는 눈 앞에 선했다. 아버지의 웃음 소리가 귓가에 들리는 것만 같았다. 하지만 제대로 된 설명 없이는 이사벨이 물러나지 않을 거란 것도 잘 알았다. 결국 매그너스는 있는 사실을 그대로 털어놓기로 했다. 때로는 진실이야말로 가장 잘 먹혀들어가는 설득이라는 걸 세월을 통해 체득한 터였다.

“왜냐하면 이사벨, 알렉산더의 영혼을 가져간 건 내 아버지 아스모데우스이고, 아버지는 내 목숨을 요구하실 거거든. 그리고 난 그렇게 할 거야. 알렉산더를 지옥에 내버려둘 수 없으니까. 하지만 그렇게 해봤자 나는 알렉산더의 망가진 영혼만 되돌려 받을 수 있어. 그러니 나머지 대가는 라이트우드 가문에서 다른 하이워록을 데려다가 치르도록 해. 지옥에서의 기억을 지워내고, 나에 대한 기억도 지워내고 원래대로의 알렉산더를 돌려받도록 하라고. 물론 쉽진 않을 거야. 내 목숨을 대가로 살아난 섀도우헌터를 위해 기억을 지워주겠다는 하이워록을 찾긴 쉽지 않겠지. 그게 당신들의 대가야.”

방안에 들어앉아 있던 거대한 코끼리가 드러나자, 이사벨의 커다란 두 눈에 눈물이 다시 가득 고여 뺨을 타고 뚝뚝 흘러내렸다.매그너스는 그녀에게 가혹하게 굴었다는 생각에 죄책감이 들어 씁쓸한 기분을 지울 수가 없었다. 이사벨은 그저 제 오빠를 걱정하는 것일 뿐인데. 너무 잔인하게 군 것일까 싶어 사과하려는 찰나, 이사벨이 매그너스를 꽉 끌어안았다. 마치 조금이라도 팔에 힘을 빼면 매그너스가 그대로 사라져버리기라도 할 것처럼, 열심히 붙들어야 한다는 듯한 포옹이었다.  

“아스모데우스면 상급 악마잖아. 그렇지? 그러니까 너는 지옥에 가더라도 괜찮을 거야. 그렇지?”

“…하이워록이잖아. 금의환향하는 셈이지.”

“농담은 그만해, 매그너스 베인. 넌 항상 농담 뒤로 숨어버리는 못된 워록이야…”

“꼭 알렉산더의 기억을 지우도록 해.”

매그너스는 이사벨을 토닥이며 쓴 웃음을 지었다. 그러곤 곧 포털을 열어 사라져버렸다.

* * *

런던의 타운하우스로 돌아온 매그너스는 착잡한 마음을 다잡으며 허공에 손을 휘저어 바닥에 소환진을 그리기 시작했다. 아버지를 소환하는 일은, 그리고 지옥에 제 발로 걸어들어가는 일은 사실 맨정신으로 할 일은 못 되는 것 같았기에 술이라도 몇 병쯤 마시고 시작하고 싶었지만 그런 여유를 부를 시간은 없었다. 지금 이 순간에도 알렉이 지옥에 있다는 생각만 하면 온몸이 떨리는 것만 같았다. 빅토리안 양식으로 꾸며진 집안에 이질적인 물건이라고는 자신과 마룻바닥에 새겨진 소환진, 그리고 거실 티 테이블 위에 놓여있는 알렉의 화살촉 여러개 뿐이었다. 매그너스는 마른 입술을 혀로 적셔 축이며 떨리는 손을 거둬들였다. 아버지를 불러야 했지만 차마 목소리가 나오지 않는 자신을 질책하며 악마에게 영혼을 팔아서라도 알렉을 살렸어야 했다는 후회를 수백, 수천번 곱씹었던 것을 떠올렸다. 지금이야말로 그 후회를 되짚을 때였다. 

“아버지시여.”

잔뜩 잠긴 목소리는 마치 울먹이는 듯이 갈라졌고, 매그너스는 주먹을 꽉 쥐며 용기를 그러모았다. 할 수 있었다. 할 수 있어야 했다. 알렉산더를 위해 이 정도는 할 수 있어야 했다. 하지만 온 몸이 공포로 덜덜 떨리기 시작하는 것까지 막을 수는 없었다.

“지옥에 계신 아버지시여, 당신의 이름이 거룩하나이다. 당신의 나라가 임하시오며, 당신의 뜻이 지옥에서와 같이 이돔에서도 이루어지리오리다. 그 불 중의 불에는 자비도, 연민도, 회개도 없으니 저의 죄를 용서하지 마시옵소서. 높은 곳과 낮은 곳에서 전쟁을 일으키신 아버지시여, 지금 제게 오소서. 당신의 아들로서 당신을 부르오며 당신을 부른데 대한 책임은 오롯이 저에게 있나이다.”

잠시간 이어지는 침묵 동안 매그너스는 겨우 똑바로 서있을 수 있을 만큼 떨고 있었다. 아버지를 소환한 적이 없었더라면 차라리 더 나았을지도 몰랐다. 하지만 그는 어릴 적 자신의 아버지가 누구일까에 대한 궁금증으로 그를 이미 소환해본 적이 있었고, 그가 얼마나 다정하고 잔인한 악마인가를 속속들이 뼈저리게 배운 적이 있었다. 오죽했으면 카밀이  ‘자기, 설마 아버지를 만날 준비가 됐다는 건 아니겠지?’ 라는 단 한 문장으로 자살하려던 저를 막아세울 수 있었을 정도였다. 

“나의 아들아.”

달콤하게 속삭이는 목소리. 다정하게 어깨를 쓰다듬는 손길. 하지만 애정이 넘치는 말 속에는 칼이 물려 있고, 소중하게 다뤄주는 손짓에는 독니가 감춰져 있으며, 언제나 희생양이 제 손으로 스스로를 옭아매도록 구는 잔인함이 저변에 깔려 있는 인물임을 매그너스는 모르지 않았다. 그리고 그런 이의 손아귀에 제 연인이 있었기에, 그는 용기를 내어 아버지를 올려다보았다. 두눈에 잔뜩 맺혀있던 눈물이 툭 하고 흘러내리자 아스모데우스는 부드럽게 아들의 뺨을 닦아주었다.

“알렉산더 기디언 라이트우드의 영혼을 그 육신으로 돌려주십사 청하고자 하나이다.”

“저런. 아들아. 그 먼데인 소녀를 살렸을 적에 이미 배우지 않았더냐. 지옥을 한 번 거친 영혼은 더 이상 이전과 같지 못할 것을. 그래도 그를 위해 대가를 치르겠느냐?”

이제는 이름도 기억나지 않는, 아니, 이름이라도 잊으려 무진 애를 썼던 먼데인 소녀에 대한 기억이 떠올라 가슴을 아프게 찔렀다. 매그너스는 그 소녀의 목소리가 어떠했는지, 몸짓이 어떠했고 그 웃음소리가 어떠했는지를 떠올리지 않으려 애쓰며 고개를 끄덕였다. 자신은 어렸고, 아버지는 너무나 다정했으며, 아직 채 생을 피어보지도 못하고 지옥으로 떠나간 먼데인 소녀를 되살려줄 수 있다는 제안은 너무나 달콤하기만 했었다. 매그너스의 뺨에 다시금 눈물이 흘렀다. 아스모데우스는 이번에도 다정하게 그 눈물을 닦아내주었다. 매그너스는 차마 아버지의 손길을 거절하지 못하고 그저 덜덜 떨며 꼿꼿이 서있는 게 고작이었다. 건너 마을의 다른 애꿎은 이들의 목숨을 전염병이란 명목 하에 대가로 지불하고 되살린 먼데인 소녀는 결코 이전과 같지 못했다. 이미 지옥을 보고 온 그녀는 영혼에 상처를 입었고, 온전한 제정신으로 지내지 못했다. 늘 두려움에 떨고 있었고, 주변 사람들을 알아보지 못했으며, 결국 마을에서 광기 들린 마녀라는 오명을 뒤집어쓴 채 매그너스와 함께 쫓겨나야 했다. 그마저도 결국 어느날 새벽 스스로 우물에 몸을 던져 다시 지옥의 품으로 돌아가고 말았다. 매그너스는 제발 누군가가 알렉의 기억을 깨끗이 지워주기를, 그의 네필림 영혼에 지옥에서의 시간을 견뎌낼 특별한 힘이 있기를 신에게 간절히 빌었다.

“예, 아버지. 제 피와 살, 그리고 영혼을 아버지께 바치겠습니다.”

“네가 드디어 ‘사랑하는 이를 위해 어디까지 할 수 있는지’에 대해 배웠다니, 기특하고 기쁜 일이구나. 그래. 내가 가장 사랑하는 아들의 청을 들어주지 못할 이유가 어디 있겠느냐. 나의 집은 언제나 너의 쉼터이니라. 어서 돌아오려무나, 아들아.”

아스모데우스는 활짝 웃으며 당장에라도 매그너스를 꼭 끌어안아주기라도 할듯이 두 팔을 벌렸다. 하지만 그와 동시에 그의 형상은 흐려지고 그 대신 황금빛이 일렁이는 포털이 열렸다. 매그너스는 숨을 한 번 크게 들이마시고는 망설임 없이 그 안으로 걸어들어갔다. 런던의 타운하우스에 남은 것은 바닥에 남은 소환진의 흔적과 티 테이블 위의 화살촉 뿐이었다.


	4. [4]

해가 아직 뜨지도 않은 무렵이었다. 매그너스가 만들었던 사슬도, 그가 알렉을 침대에 매어두었던 마법의 보라빛 흔적들도 한순간에 그림자가 빛을 받아 없어지듯 사그라들어버렸다. 매그너스의 마법이 사라졌다는 것은, 곧 그가 더 이상 이 세상에 없다는 뜻이기도 했다. 이지는 제가 붙들고 있던 알렉의 손이 움찔하는 것을 느끼곤 저도 모르게 놀라 자리에서 일어나 뒤로 한 걸음 물러났다. 알렉은 잠시 동안 악몽을 꾸는 사람처럼 뒤척이더니 곧 눈을 떴다. 그러곤 어슴푸레한 새벽의 빛이 들어오고 있는 방안을 헐떡이며 둘러보았다. 

“알렉, 나 알아 보겠어?”

이지의 목소리에 화들짝 놀란듯 알렉은 거의 침대 반대편으로 도망치듯 물러서며 의심이 가득한 눈초리로 이지를 이리저리 훑어보았다. 마치 당장에라도 이지가 어떤 악마로 변해 자신을 공격하기라도 할 거라 단단히 믿고 있는 사람처럼 양 팔은 방어적인 자세를 취하고 있었다. 

“나야, 알렉. 여긴 우리 집이야. 엄마 아빠는 지금 다른 곳에 계셔. 오빠는 더 이상 지옥에 있는 게 아니야.”

“웃기지 마.”

알렉은 날카로운 목소리로 이지의 말을 되받아쳤다. 그의 목소리에서는 의심과 혐오감이 뚝뚝 묻어나오고 있었다. 네필림이 지옥에서 받는 취급은 뻔했다. 그리고 그런 지옥에서 47년. 녀석들의 술수는 이미 훤히 꿰고 있었기에 더는 속을 생각이 없었다. 알렉은 침대에서 빠져나와 창가쪽으로 천천히 뒷걸음질 쳤다. 창밖으로 뛰어내린다면 충분히 도망칠 수 있을 것 같았다. 한동안은 이걸로 녀석들의 고문에서 벗어날 수 있겠다는 생각에 약간의 안도감이 들었다. 차갑고 넓다란 금속 침대에 묶인 채 물고문을 당하던 기억이 아직도 선했다. 

“정말이야 알렉. 여긴 지옥이 아니야. 매그너스가 오빠를 구했어.”

하지만 돌아오는 건 별 웃긴 소릴 다 듣겠다는 듯한 비웃음이었다. 매그너스. 그가 그토록 부르짖고 찾았던 연인. 하지만 그는 결코 나를 구하러 오지 않았어. 그는 단 한 번도 자신이 아스모데우스의 아들이라는 걸 내게 털어놓은 적도 없었지. 그가 아니었더라면 아스모데우스가 재미로 내 영혼을 지옥에 끌어들이는 일도 없었을 텐데. 원망과 애증과 그리움, 간절함을 담아 그의 이름을 목이 쉬다 못해 피가 흐르도록 울부짖으며 그를 찾았는데. 하지만 그는 결코 자신을 구하러 오지 않았다. 컵에서 쏟아진 물이 바닥에 닿기도 전에 얼어버리는 추위에 발가벗겨진 채 내던져져 몇 시간이고 차가운 물을 맞으며 떨고 있던 때에도. 서 있을 수도 앉아있을 수도 없는 비좁고 낮은 공간에 갇힌 채 빛 한줄기 없이, 물 한 방울 없이 몇 주간 홀로 내버려져 있던 때에도. 뜨겁게 달궈진 쇠꼬챙이에 온 몸을 찔리며 자신의 살갗이 타들어가는 소리와 냄새를 맡고 있던 때에도. 그는 결코 자신을 구하러 오지 않았다. 오직 ‘오늘은 내 아들이 자네를 찾으러 오지 않은 지 몇 일째 되는 날’이라며 꼬박꼬박 자신을 찾아오는 아스모데우스만이 있었을 뿐. 

“…걱정하지 마. 분명 하이워록을 구해오실 거야. 지옥에서 끔찍했던 일은 전부 잊고 예전의 오빠로 돌아올 수 있어. 걱정하지 마.”

자신을 경멸하는 눈으로 바라보는 알렉에게 하는 말이라기 보다는, 이지 자기 자신에게 하는 말에 더 가까웠다. 매그너스의 경고가 있긴 했지만 그걸 각오하는 것과, 실제로 마주하는 건 조금 다른 얘기였다. 알렉은 다시 한 번 히스테릭하게 웃으며 고개를 저었다.

“워록? 그런 다운월더 따위가 내게 손 대게 할 것 같아? 닥치고 저리 꺼져.”

“알렉-“

이지가 어찌할 바를 모른 채 그를 부르며 다가서는 찰나, 바깥에서 성당의 종소리가 들려왔다. 그러자 알렉은 화들짝 놀라더니 안절부절 못하며 양 귀를 틀어막고 파들파들 떨기 시작했다. 그는 여기가 어디인지 인지하기는 커녕 곁에 이지가 있다는 사실조차 잊어버린 사람처럼 혼자 미친듯이 중얼거리며 이리저리 서성이기 시작했다.

“안 돼… 안 돼… 제발… 그만해… 하지마… 제발…”

중얼거림은 간헐적인 비명이 뒤섞임 울부짖음으로 변해갔고, 알렉은 이내 침대 협탁 뒤로 몸을 우겨넣은 채 방 구석에 웅크리고 앉아 필사적으로 숨으려 하고 있었다. 그는 계속해서 `안돼`나 `제발`같은 말을 반복하며 이지가 조금이라도 저에게 다가오거나 제게 손이 닿으려 하면 발작적으로 비명을 내질렀다. 창백하게 질린 얼굴에는 식은땀이 맺혀 있었고 두 뺨에는 눈물자국이 가득했다. 이지는 결국 아무 것도 하지 못하고 그에게서 물러나 방 반대편 벽쪽에 멍하니 서 있기만 했다. 매그너스는 분명 경고 했었다. 알렉의 영혼이 망가져 있을 거라고. 하지만 그 말을 들을 때에는 이런 식일 거라고는 생각하지 못했었다. 이런 정도일 거라고는.

라이트우드 부부는 벌써 네 시간 째 브루클린의 새로운 하이워록 카타리나 로스의 집 앞에서 하염없이 그녀를 기다리고 있었다. 뉴욕의 차디찬 칼바람이 옷깃 사이사이로 들이쳤지만 둘은 더 이상 추위도 무엇도 느낄 기력이 남아있지 않았다. 카타리나는 하이워록이 된 뒤에는 시프트를 훨씬 줄이기는 했지만 그래도 에이즈 병동에서 일하기를 그만두지 않았고, 그녀가 집에 없다는 것은 곧 병원에서 근무 중이라는 뜻이었다. 

두 사람은 연락도 없이 무작정 집앞에서 기다리는 게 무례하다는 것쯤은 잘 알고 있었다. 자신들이 네필림이고 상대방이 다운월더라고 하더라도 상식적으로 문제가 있는 행동이라는 것도 잘 알았다. 하지만 그런 걸 따지고 있을 때가 아니었다. 천사같은 아들의 영혼이 지옥에 떨어져 있었다. 다시 구해지기야 하겠지만 그 애의 영혼에 남은 상흔을 한 시라도 빨리 돌봐야 했고, 그게 자신들에게 한없이 적대적인 하이워록에게 무리한 부탁을 하는 것이라 할지라도 어쩔 수 없었다. 한없이 귀중한 자식의 일이었기에 그들에게는 아무런 선택지가 없었다.

“별로 나이트 마치고 보고 싶은 얼굴들은 아니군요. 무슨 일이죠?”

“기억을… 기억을 지워달라는 의뢰를 하러 왔어요.”

“내일 오후에 와요. 난 방금 퇴근해서 잠을 자야 하니까.”

“아뇨, 지금이 아니면 안 돼요. 매그너스가 꼭-“

“매그너스? 그를 만났나요?”

“…네…”

카타리나는 다른 질문 없이 라이트우드 부부를 집안으로 들였다. 애초에 늘상 고상하고 품위있는 그들이 어딘가 다급하게 채비를 한 모양새로 자신의 연립주택 계단에 앉아 기다리고 있었다는 점에서부터 뭔가 이상하다 생각했던 차에 그들의 입에서 잠적해버린 매그너스의 이름이 나왔으니 그럴만도 했다. 

카타리나는 실용성을 무엇보다 우선시했기에 그녀의 집 또한 마찬가지였다. 현관을 열고 들어서면 곧장 거실과 부엌이 보이고, 침실인 것 같은 방이 하나, 그리고 욕실인게 분명한 방이 또 하나. 그리고 그게 카타리나의 집의 전부였다. 하이워록의 공간이라면 매그너스 베인의 넓직하고 화려한 펜트하우스나, 향락적이고 복작대는 판데모니움 클럽에 익숙해질대로 익숙해져 있었던 라이트우드 부부에게는 당혹스러운 부분이었다. 어찌할 바를 모르고 현관에 우물쭈물 서 있는 그들에게 카타리나는 무성의한 손짓으로 소파 자리를 가리키며 다른 손을 휘둘러 찬장에서 찻잔들을 날아오게 했다. 집안에 들어섰기 때문인지, 아니면 라이트우드 부부 앞이기 때문인지 그녀는 글래머를 벗겨낸 파란 피부인 채였다.

“내 질문은 두 가지에요. 누구의 기억을 지우려는 것인가와, 왜 매그너스를 만나고도 그가 의뢰를 받아주지 않았느냐는 거죠.”

“한 가지 이야기로 그 두 질문에 모두 답할 수 있을 것 같군요. 하지만… 좀 긴 얘기에요.”

“그럼 간단하게 말하도록 하세요. 난 피곤하거든요.”

메리스와 로버트가 서로 주고 받으며 더듬 더듬 이어나간 이야기는, 카타리나를 슬픔과 분노, 절망에 가득차게 하기에 충분했다.

* * *

밤늦은 시간, 인스티튜드가 텅 비도록 홀로 수장 집무실에 앉아 업무를 보던 알렉은 자신이 또다시 멍하니 앉아있었다는 것을 깨닫고는 조용히 펜을 내려놓았다. 이틀 뒤면 지옥에서 돌아온 지 꼬박 1년 째가 될 터였다. 그는 잠시 제 양 손을 우두커니 내려다보다가 바지 주머니에서 열쇠를 꺼내 책상 맨 아래 서랍을 열었다. 언뜻 보기에는 오래된 서류철과 만년필 리필용 잉크병, 빈 서류봉투 등이 들어있는 잘 쓰지 않는 서랍에 불과했다. 알렉은 의자에서 내려와 바닥에 털썩 앉은 채 서랍 속 내용물들을 하나씩 꺼내고는 열쇠의 끝부분을 서랍 바닥과 옆면 사이에 끼워 조심스럽게 서랍 바닥을 들어올렸다. 그 안의 내용물도 별것 없기는 매한가지였다. 살짝 녹이 슬기 시작한 잿빛 금속 판 위에 놓인 것은 매그너스의 손에 끼워져 있는 것을 몇 번이고 보았던, 알파벳 M이 새겨진 그의 시그넷 반지였다. 알렉은 바닥에 웅크려 앉은 채 한참동안이나 반지를 만지작거렸다. 이 반지를 매만지고 있노라면, 마치 매그너스의 손을 맞잡고 있기라도 한 것 같은 기분에 빠질 수 있었다.

1년 쯤 전, 부모님의 손에 이끌려 새벽부터 브루클린의 새로운 하이워록 카타리나 로스가 라이트우드 저택의 제 방에 나타났던 날이 아직도 눈 앞에 선했다. 새벽비가 이슬처럼 부슬부슬 내리던 그 날의 공기 냄새까지도 기억이 나는 듯 했다. 그 날은 카타리나와 자신 사이에 다른 이는 아무도 알지 못하는 거래가 이루어진 날이기도 했다. 카타리나의 요구로 단 둘이 남게 된 방 안에서, 계단을 내려가며 멀어져가는 부모님과 이사벨의 발소리를 들으면서, 그는 아직도 자신이 지옥에 있다고 굳게 믿으며 얼마나 두려움에 떨고 있었던가. 악마들은 그에게 갖가지 환영을 보여주며 정신적인 고통을 주는 것도 즐겼기에 이번에도 또다시 누군가가 자신을 구해줬다는 환각에 빠진 거라고 그렇게 생각하고 있었다.

“지옥에서 얼마나 있었지?”

“…47년…”

카타리나의 청색 간호사 유니폼보다 조금 더 짙은 빛깔의 남청빛 피부는 알렉으로 하여금 안정감이 들게 하는 기묘한 구석이 있었다. 어쩌면 지옥에서 계속해서 마주했던 악마들과 일견 비슷한 외양이었기에 도리어 차분해지 수 있었는지도 몰랐다. 자신도 모르게 순순히 대답한 알렉은 카타리나로부터 최대한 떨어진 방 구석에 우두커니 선 채였다. 카타리나는 마법으로 일인용 소파를 하나 만들어 내 털썩 앉았다. 그러곤 수술실 간호사들이 애용하는 클록스 신발을 바닥에 벗어 던진 채 온종일 서서 일하느라 퉁퉁 부어있는 발을 마법으로 마사지하기 시작했다. 워록들이 쓰는 마법 특유의 연푸른 반짝임이 일자 알렉은 저도 모르게 긴장이 한결 풀어졌다. 지옥에서는 볼 수 없었던 광경이었다. 어쩌면… 어쩌면, 정말로 자신이 더 이상 지옥에 있는 게 아닐지도 모른다는 희망이 고개를 들려는 것을 간신히 억누르고 있었다. 그래야 이 환각이 깨어졌을 때 덜 고통스러울 테니까.

“난 피곤하니까 간단하게 말할게. 네 부모님의 의뢰는 이거야. 너에게서 지옥에 있었던 47년의 기억과, 매그너스에 관한 기억을 전부 지워달라는 거지. 대가는 뭐든 치르시겠다는군.”

알렉은 그 말에 어떻게 반응해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 단지 매그너스라는 이름에만 배신감이 치밀어오르는 감정을 느꼈을 뿐이었다. 카타리나는 그런 알렉을 빤히 보더니 속이 훤히 들여다보인다는 듯 고개를 저었다. 

“물론 난 누구처럼 오라면 오고 가라면 가는 호구가 아니라서, 의뢰는 내가 원하는 방식으로, 내가 원하는 대가를 받고 해준다는 주의거든. 그래서 난 네가 지옥에서 보낸 첫 1년과, 마지막 1년의 기억은 남겨놓을 거야. 물론 매그너스와 관련된 기억도 지우지 않을 거야. 알렉산더 기디언 라이트우드. 그게 네가 치르게 되는 대가야. 지금처럼 망가진 모습이 아니라, 제대로 된 너의 모습으로 지옥에서의 시간으로 인해 고통받고, 매그너스에 대한 죄책감으로 평생 얼룩진 삶을 살아가길 바래. 유일하게 남아있던 내 가장 오래된 친구를 지옥에 떠밀고 살아남은 대가로 이 정도면 값싼 거니까 감사하게 생각하도록 해, 섀도우헌터.”

그리고 카타리나가 지옥에서의 45년간의 기억을 거둬갔을 때에는, 알렉의 안에는 비탄과 슬픔, 그리고 후회로 점철된 너덜거리는 심장이 남아있을 뿐이었다. 첫 1년간 고통 속에서 매그너스를 걱정하고, 그를 그리워하고, 그가 자신을 찾아주기를 간절히 바랬던 날들을 기억하고, 마지막 1년간 매그너스를 증오하고, 그를 미워하고, 그가 자신을 구해주지 않은 것에 대해 원망했던 날들을 기억했다. 알렉은 잠시 혼란 속에 눈물을 흘리며 괴로워했다. 지옥에서 보낸 다른 날들은 아무리 기억해보려 해도, 마음에 구멍이 뚫려버린 것처럼, 마치 누군가가 서랍을 통째로 빼어간 것처럼 그곳이 비어있다는 것만 인지할 수 있을 뿐 아무것도 떠올릴 수가 없었다. 그리고 그제야 카타리나가 했던 말 중에 그가 되물어야 할 내용이 있다는 걸 깨달았다.

“매그너스는…? 매그너스는 어디에 있죠?”

“지옥에 있어. 네 영혼을 구제하는 대가로 아스모데우스에게 자신을 제공했지.”

“하지만… 그러니까… 아스모데우스는 매그너스의 아버지니까, 그러니까…”

“아스모데우스가 그렇게 다정한 아버지이고, 지옥이 그렇게 그리운 집이라면 왜 매그너스가 여태 지상에 머물렀겠어? 그곳이 마치 우리의 꿈에도 못 잊는 고향이라도 되는 줄 아나본데, 그렇게 생각했다면 크게 착각한 거야. 너라면 네필림이라고 해서 천국에 가는게 기쁘니?”

“…하지만 그는 저를 내버려뒀다구요!”

“알렉산더 기디언 라이트우드. 방금 봤던 네 부모님이나 여동생이 47년이나 나이를 먹은 것 같이 보이던?”

알렉은 말문이 막혔다. 잠시간의 침묵이 흐르고, 눈물 자국이 겹겹이 내려앉았던 알렉의 뺨 위로 다시금 눈물이 흘렀다. 매그너스를 원망했던 날들에 대한 죄책감이었다. 전부 아스모데우스의 농간일 뿐이었던 걸까. 대체 여기에서는 시간이 얼마나 흐른 걸까. 어쩌면 매그너스는 자신을 구하기 위해 당장에 지옥으로 걸어들어갔던 걸지도 몰랐다. 하지만 그러기엔 기억이 너무나 생생했다. 몇 주 동안이나 깜깜한 독방에 갇혀 차라리 누군가가 고문하러 와주기를 간절히 바라면서 허공에 대고 누구라도 제발 와달라고 외치던 날들이. 잊을만 하면 찾아온 아스모데우스가 인자하게 웃으며 ‘오늘도 우리 아들은 너를 찾으러 오지 않았구나.’라며 오늘은 몇 일째라고 되새겨주던 목소리가. 알렉은 혼란스러움에 눈을 감았다. 

“여기에선 네 달 정도 밖에 안 지났어. 매그너스는 그 대부분을 네가 일으킨 다운월더 학살 사건을 수습하고 너의 죽음을 애도하면서 보냈지. 아. 그 얘기는 네 부모님께 듣도록 해. 애초에 이드리스의 말을 믿고 너를 되살리는 의식 같은 걸 한 게 잘못이지.”

자신을 되살리려던 부모님의 시도와, 그것이 가져온 끔찍한 결과에 대한 이야기는 후에 부모님을 통해 듣긴 했지만 제대로 된 전체 이야기를 듣진 못했다. 그들은 아들을 편히 천국으로 보내주지 못했다는 죄책감에 빠져 있었고, 자신들의 선택을 부끄러워 하고 있었으므로. 알렉은 그저 다운월더들이 자신에게 보내는 경멸의 시선과, 라파엘과 루크에게 거의 애원하다시피하여 듣게 된 단편적인 이야기들과, 이지와 제이스, 클레리를 통해 들은 얘기들, 그리고 수장의 권한으로 들여다볼 수 있었던 여러 기밀 문서들을 통해 짜맞춘 이야기만 대강 알 수 있을 뿐이었다. 그리고 그것으로 부터 확실하게 알 수 있는 것은… 매그너스가 단 한 순간도 자신을 사랑하지 않았던 적이 없다는 사실이었다.

알렉은 자리를 정돈하고 일어났다. 시그넷 반지는 다시 서랍 바닥 속에 넣어 안전하게 위장해두고 코트를 걸친 채 인스티튜드 바깥으로 나왔다. 집에 돌아가는 방법은 얼마든지 더 간편한 방식들이 많았지만 그는 혼자서 걷고 싶었고, 길을 빙 돌아 자신의 묘지로 향했다. 살아돌아온 뒤 부모님은 당장에 그 묘지를 없애버리려 했으나, 알렉의 강력한 만류에 못 이겨 어쩔 수 없이 내버려둔 묘지였다. 

어떻게 이 묘지를 없앨 수 있을까. 알렉은 그런 생각을 하며 차가운 제 비석을 쓰다듬었다. 그러곤 자신의 장례식에 참석하지 못한 것은 물론이고, 저와 관련된 물건은 모조리 빼앗긴 매그너스를 떠올렸다. 다른 사람들의 눈을 피해 그가 자신의 묘지를 찾아온 것은 몇 번이나 될까. 어쩌면 한 번도 다시는 오지 못했을지도 몰랐다. 제가 일으킨 다운월더 학살 사건을 수습하느라 바빠서 그럴 틈은 없었을지도 몰랐다. 하지만 언제가 되었든 이 묘비 앞에 그가 선 적이 있음은 알 수 있었다. 알렉은 청바지에 풀물이 드는 것도 신경쓰지 않고 무릎을 꿇은 채 비석의 오른쪽 옆면의 비스듬한 곳을 더듬었다. 눈에는 보이지 않지만, 작은 꽃묶음인게 분명한 것이 만져졌다. 언젠가 매그너스가 거실에서 눈에 보이지 않는 뭔가를 다듬고 있길래 그게 뭐냐고 물었던 적이 떠올랐다.

“알렉산더. 벌써 일어났구나.”

“그게 뭐야? 눈에는 아무 것도 안 보이는데…”

“아, 이건… 꽃이야. 옛날에 런던 길거리를 걸어다니면 말이지, 집 없이 길에서 사는 아이들이 코벤트 가든에서 새벽부터 산 꽃들을 이렇게 묶음으로 만들어다가 돈 좀 있어뵈는 사람들한테 사달라고 하고 다녔어.”

“음… 그래도 그 애들이 팔던 건 눈에 보이는 꽃이었을 것 같은데…”

“그렇지. 하지만 이건 조문용이라서 말이야.”

“워록들은 조문용으로 눈에 보이지 않는 꽃을 써?”

“항상은 아니야. 그냥 누가 꽃을 보냈다는 걸 알리기 뭐할때만 쓰지.”

나는 당신의 연인이었는데. 왜 내 묘비에 당당하게 반짝이 가루가 휘날리는 보라색 장미꽃을 백 송이쯤 꽃아주지 않고 이렇게 몰래 조그만 꽃묶음을 두고 갔느냐고 알렉은 속으로 중얼거렸다. 물론 왜 매그너스가 그렇게만 할 수 있었는지는 잘 알았다. 그래서 그것이 못내 마음이 아팠고, 그래서 자신의 비석을 치우라 할 수가 없었다. 갈 곳을 잃을 이 꽃묶음을 모른척 할 수 없어서.

알렉이 집에 도착했을 때에는 나름대로 현관문을 소리나지 않게 열고 닫았다 생각했지만 나이트 가운을 입은 이지가 계단을 내려오고 있었다. 그녀는 언제나 자신을 걱정하고 있었다. 알렉은 그저 눈인사만 건네고는 제 방으로 휙 도망치듯 들어가버렸다. 그리곤 문을 잠그고 제복을 하나 둘씩 벗어 침대에 던져둔 채, 욕실로 걸어들어갔다.

세면대에 따뜻한 물을 잔뜩 받아두고, 찬장에서 꺼낸 작은 해면 스펀지에 물을 적셔 몸을 닦는다. 따뜻한 물이라 상관 없지 않을까 하고 샤워기를 틀었다가 물줄기가 몸이나 얼굴에 닿는 것을 견디기 어렵다는 걸 깨달았던 날이 떠올랐다. 물론 물을 받은 욕조에 들어가는 것도 꺼려졌다. 지옥에서의 첫 삼 개월간 알렉은 차가운 철제 침대에 묶여 물고문을 받았고, 그건 언제 떠올려도 몸서리 쳐지는 기억이었다. 중간 중간 물이 식어버릴 적마다 알렉은 세면대에 물을 다시 받고, 화장실 문과 방문이 굳게 잠겨 있는 것을 거듭 확인하며 천천히 스펀지로 몸을 닦았다. 다른 가족들은 이 스펀지가 그저 그가 욕조를 청소하는데 쓰는 걸로 알고 있을 뿐이었다. 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 다들 카타리나가 알렉의 기억을 모조리 지워버렸다고 믿고 있었으니까. 일이 그렇게 되도록 제안한 것은 알렉이었다.

“당신이… 내 기억의 일부만 지웠다는 건 우리 둘 만 아는 거래 내용으로 해줘요.”

“내가 왜 그렇게 해줘야 하지?”

“그래야 가족들이… 다른 사람들이 제 걱정을 덜 할테니까요.”

“그것도 그냥 네 편의일 뿐이잖아.”

“그렇다면 그 대가로 다운월더에 대한 대우가 나아질 수 있도록 제가 할 수 있는 모든 걸 다 하도록 하죠.”

“…좋아.”

아무도 저에게 지옥에서 있었던 기억이 괜찮으냐고 묻지 않는다. 누구에게도 밤마다 악몽에 시달리다 깬다는 것을 털어놓을 수 없고, 아직도 침대에서 잠들지 못하고 바닥에서 잔다는 것을 알리지 못한다. 아무도 매그너스의 이름을 입에 올리지 않는다. 그 누구에게도 매그너스가 얼마나 그리운지, 그가 얼마나 걱정이 되는지 털어놓을 수 없고, 그를 추억하는 사소한 이야기를 나눌 수 없다. 물론 정히 그렇게 하고 싶다면 카타리나나 라파엘을 찾으면 될 테지만 그렇게까지 염치없을 수는 없었다.

그래서 알렉은 아무에게도 아무것도 말하지 않고 오늘도 그저 딱딱한 맨 바닥에 누워 잠을 청했다. 오늘은 꿈에서 매그너스를 잠시라도 만날 수 있었으면 좋겠다고 생각하면서.

* * *

애초에 다시 지상으로 돌아갈 수 있다는 생각은 조금도 하고 있지 않았다. 그토록 자신이 지옥으로 오기를 고대하고 계시던 아버지이니 돌려보내줄 리도 없거니와, 혹여나 변덕을 부려 돌려보내주신다 한들 까마득하게 먼 훗날이 될 거였다. 그러니 괜한 희망에 휘둘리지 않는 것이 자신이 할 수 있는 최선이었다. 매그너스는 그렇게 모든 것을 체념한 심정으로 기다란 만찬 테이블의 한쪽 끝에 앉아 포크와 나이프로 식사를 깨작거리고 있었다. 반대편 자리에는 아스모데우스가 자리를 잡고 앉아 호화로운 음식을 즐기고 있었다.

“페루에서는 정말 즐거운 시간을 보냈더구나.”

아스모데우스는 매그너스가 지상에서 보낸 시간들에 대해 속속들이 알고 있었다. 처음에는 어색하게 고개라도 끄덕이며 대꾸하던 매그너스는 이제 그저 기계적으로 고개만 약하게 흔들어 이야기를 듣고 있음을 알릴 뿐이었다. 끝이 없는 것만 같은 코스 요리는 매번 포크와 나이프에 일부만 짓이겨진 채 조용히 접시만 바꿔졌다. 아스모데우스는 그런 매그너스에게 다 안다는 듯한 미소를 지으며 자리에서 일어나 다가왔다. 식탁 위에 차려져 있던 음식들과 은제 식기들은 그가 아홉 걸음을 걸어 매그너스의 코앞에 다가서는 동안 손짓 한 번에 전부 사라져버렸다. 대신 식탁 위에는 은쟁반과 작은 잔 두 개, 그리고 크리스털 병에 담긴 녹색 술병이 새로이 나타나 있었다. 매그너스는 마지못해 제 아버지가 건네는 잔을 받아들었다. 침울하다못해 죽상을 하고 있는 아들 앞에서 무엇이 그리 즐거운지 아스모데우스는 제 몫의 잔도 마저 채우고는 스스로 잔을 부딪혀 건배까지 했다. 콧노래까지 흥얼거리며 술잔을 홀짝 비워낸 아스모데우스가 새로운 잔을 하나 따르는 사이, 매그너스도 건성으로 술잔을 기울였다. 겉보기에는 아주 예쁜 연녹색의 액체는 이름을 알 수 없었지만, 혀끝에는 부드럽고 달큰하게 닿았고, 목 뒤로 넘긴 후에는 속이 불타는 듯 뜨거워지는 술이었다.

“네가 집에 오니 정말 기쁘구나.”

소중한 애완 동물의 털을 쓰다듬듯이 매그너스의 뺨을 손등으로 쓸어내리며 아스모데우스가 말했다. 그의 입가에는 한없이 다정한 미소가 걸려 있었다. 매그너스가 진절머리 난다는 듯한 표정을 하고 있는 점은 조금도 개의치 않는 모습이었다. 오히려 철없이 투덜거리는 어린 아이를 사랑스러워하는 듯한 얼굴로 매그너스를 내려다보고 있었다. 그러더니 무슨 생각이 들었는지 양 손으로 매그너스의 얼굴을 붙들고는 이마에 가볍게 키스했다. 입맞춤은 이마에서 왼쪽 눈꺼풀로, 다시 콧등으로, 그리고 입술을 스치듯 지나 오른쪽 뺨과 턱선을 따라 목을 타고 내려갔다. 당황한듯 멈칫하고 있던 매그너스는 아버지의 손이 제 셔츠 자락 사이를 파고들었을 때에야 거칠게 그를 밀쳐내며 자리에서 일어섰다. 그러나 눈빛은 곧장 자신이 아버지의 심기를 거슬렀을까하는 걱정으로 가득 차 있었다. 식탁에 걸터앉아있던 아스모데우스는 빙긋이 웃으며 자리에서 일어났다. 그러곤 걱정 말라는 듯이 매그너스를 다정하게 끌어안고는 등을 토닥이며 귓가에 속삭였다.

“나의 가장 사랑하는 아이야, 나는 네가 성숙해지기를 기다리고 있단다.”

그러더니 매그너스의 머리를 두어번 쓰다듬고는 다시 금빛 포털을 열어 다른 곳으로 가버렸다. 천장이 높다랗고 화려한 다이닝 룸에 홀로 남은 매그너스는 아스모데우스의 입술이 닿았던 곳들이 기분 나쁜 듯 손으로 벅벅 문지르며 다시 의자에 털썩 주저앉았다. 지상에 있을 연인 생각에 다시금 눈가가 뜨거워졌다. 악마의 거래이니 알렉의 영혼은 틀림없이 제 육신으로 다시 돌아갔을 터였다. 하지만 그가 걱정하는 것은 어린 연인의 영혼에 남았을 상흔이었다. 그는 몇 번이고 뺨에 흐른 눈물을 닦아내며 알렉은 괜찮을 거라고, 그를 걱정하고 사랑하는 수많은 이들이 있으니 괜찮을 거라고 되뇌였다. 제 아들에 관한 일이니 라이트우드 부부가 어떻게든 대가를 치르고 알렉의 기억을 지워냈을 거라고. 그걸로 괜찮아졌을거라고 믿는 수밖에 없었다. 그리고 지옥의 한가운데에 앉아 신에게 빌었다. 알렉산더가 행복할 수 있기를. 그가 누군가를 만나 사랑을 하고, 외롭지 않게 살다가 천국에 돌아가게 되기를. 단 한 번도 아무것도 기도해 적 없는 신을 향해 간절히 빌었다. 

하지만 이게 다 무슨 소용일까. 이 기도가 신에게 닿기는 할까. 아니, 신이 악마의 피를 받은 이의 기도를 들어주던가. 매그너스는 자신의 삶을 되돌아보며 단 한 순간이라도 신이 만든 세상이 자신에게 덜 잔인한 적이 있었던지를 되짚어보았다. 그리곤 이제 저의 삶에는 후회와 미련, 그리고 아쉬움만이 남았다는 것을 인정했다. 아버지가 원하는 아들이 되면 어쩌면 백 년쯤 뒤에는 알렉이 어떻게 살고 있는지 귀뜸이라도 해주실지 모르지 하는 생각이 들었다. 한동안 적막한 다이닝 룸에 앉아 이제는 눈물 자국이 말라가는 손등을 어루만지고 있자니 어느새 뒷편에 거대한 문이 하나 생겨났다. 그가 머물고 있는 이 공간은 지옥의 왕자, 아스모데우스에게 속한 곳이었고, 따라서 저 문이 생겨났다는 것은 곧 자신이 저쪽으로 가기를 아버지가 원한다는 뜻이었다. 매그너스는 자리에서 조용히 일어나 터덜터덜 문을 향해 걸어갔다.

문 건너편에는 침실이 준비되어 있었다. 흰 대리석 바닥에 잿빛 여우털로 만든 카펫이 부드럽게 깔려 있었다. 매그너스가 몇 걸음 들어서자 문은 그의 뒤에서 저절로 닫혔고, 이내 벽에 스며들듯 없어졌다. 잠 잘 시간이란다 하는 아버지의 목소리가 귓가에 들리는 듯 했다. 매그너스는 체념한 채 신발을 벗어던지고는 그대로 침대에 기어들어갔다. 새카만 실크 침구가 살결에 감기듯 부드럽게 닿았다. 매그너스는 화려한 상아 세공이 들어간 천장을 멍하니 바라보았다. 마치 단테의 지옥편을 형상화한듯한 양각 세공이었다. 머리에 뿔이 달린 악마를 서른 둘쯤 세었을 때, 방안의 불이 꺼졌다. 전등이 따로 있지는 않았지만 마치 햇살 좋은 일요일 오후처럼 밝던 방안이 새카만 어둠에 잠기고, 매그너스는 이제 그만 잠들라는 뜻으로 알아듣고 눈을 감았다. 그러곤 금방 잠에 빠져들었다.

지독한 꿈이었다. 꿈이라는 걸 알지만 깰 수 없다는 점이 제일 악몽같았다. 매그너스는 제 꿈마저 아버지가 지배하고 있는 것인가 하는 생각을 잠시 했지만, 그럴 리는 없었다. 아버지가 자신을 지옥의 방식대로 고문하기 시작한 것이라면 몰라도, 이런 식으로 꿈을 조작할 수는 없지 싶었다. 그렇다면 이건 잠재된 의식이 죄책감으로 발현되는 것일까. 그런 생각을 하며 매그너스는 제 앞에서 숨을 거두는 알렉을 바라보고, 또 바라보았다. 알렉이 그날처럼 마지막 숨을 내쉬고, 메리스의 고갯짓에 섀도우헌터들이 저를 인스티튜드 바깥으로 끌어내고. 그 장면이 계속해서 반복되었다. 그리고 그때의 고통과, 절망, 처참했던 심정도. 

그렇게 수백번을 알렉이 죽는 것을 보던 매그너스는 뭔가 이상하다는 걸 알았다. 그게 무엇인지 확실하게 짚을 수는 없었지만 어딘가 위화감이 느껴졌다. 뭔가가 이상했다. 뭔가가 빠져 있었다. 뭔가 맞지 않았다. 뭔가 그때와 달랐다. 뭔가가… 가슴을 찢어낸듯하던 슬픔이 점차 옅어지고 있었다. 매그너스는 제 뺨을 더듬었다. 꿈 속이지만 눈물이 마른지 한참이었다. 언제부터 울지 않고 있었던 걸까? 알렉이 죽어가는 걸 보는데 왜 나는 울고 있지 않은 걸까? 왜 숨이 멎을 듯이 저릿하던 아픔이, 날카로운 유리 조각 위로 심장이 굴려진 것 같던 괴로움이 더는 느껴지지 않는 걸까? 너무 많이 보아서 무던해진 것일까? 하지만 알렉의 죽음에 어떻게 익숙해질 수 있는 걸까? 

혼란스러운 와중에 장면은 갑자기 바뀌었다. 모든 꿈이 그러하듯, 모래성이 무너지듯 주변이 알알이 흩어져내리고, 그의 주변에는 다시금 새로운 장면들이 들어섰다. 이번에는 알렉에게 이별을 고하던 날이었다. 자신을 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 바라보는 연인의 상처받은 표정. 금방이라도 울듯이 떨리는 입가. 당장에라도 다가가 그를 끌어안고 괜찮다고 말해주고 싶었지만 자신의 입은 그에게 이별을 고할 뿐이었다. 나는 하이워록으로서 다른 워록들을 지킬 의무가 있다고. 매그너스는 그 날 자신의 안에서 무언가가 바스라지는 것을 느꼈었고, 그 느낌은 고스란히 다시 가슴 속에 되살아났다. 이후 알렉과 재결합했을 때에도, 그 때 부서진 것 만큼은 그대로였다. 그래서 그토록 그를 너무 사랑해서는 안 된다고 스스로를 꾸짖고, 또 꾸짖었었다. 물론 부질없는 일이었지만… 그에게 자신이 가장 중요한 사람이 아니라는 건 얼마든지 겸허히 받아들일 수 있었다. 늘 그러했으니까. 매그너스는 언제나 처음 사랑에 빠진 순간부터 상대방에게 모든 것을 쏟아부었고, 온 마음을 다해 사랑했다. 상대방의 사랑이 자신의 것보다 작은 것은 언제나 있는 일이었다. 그건 그에게는 불가피한 일이었고, 당연한 일이었다. 그러니 알렉이 저를 덜 사랑한다는 것쯤은, 자신보다 더 소중히 여기는 것들이 있다는 것쯤은 아프지만 의연하게 받아들일 수 있었다. 하지만 제 자신이 알렉에게 ‘나는 너보다 다른 걸 소중히 할거야’ 라고 선언하는 것은 그와는 비할 수 없이 고통스러운 일이었고, 그 날의 이별이 그의 죽음 다음으로 가장 슬픈 일이었다. 살아오면서 연인에게 그런 선언을 한 것도 처음이기에 어쩌면 살아오면서 가장 슬펐던 일에 손꼽아 들어갈 수 있는 일이었다.

이별의 순간 또한 수백번이 되풀이되었다. 그리고 매그너스는 점점 제 심장이 아픔에 반응하지 않는다는 걸, 아니, 아픔을 느끼지 않는다는 걸 알았다. 알렉에게 이별을 고하면서도 가슴 속이 텅 빈듯, 구멍이 나버린 듯 아무 것도 느껴지지 않았다. 당시에 어떤 심정이었는지 기억은 났지만 마치 책 속의 글자를 읽는 듯 스스로는 아무 것도 느낄 수 없었다. 

그렇게 알렉과의 순간들이, 카밀에게 사랑받지 못했던 날들이, 먼데인 소녀가 떠나갔던 날들과, 수많은 사랑하는 이들을 잃고 그들로부터 상처받았던 순간들이 되풀이되었다. 뒤로 거듭할 수록 그의 가슴이 통증을 느끼지 못하기 까지는 점점 더 짧은 시간이 걸렸고, 맨 마지막으로 저에게 ‘당신은 영원하지 않아’라며 일침을 놓았던 먼데인 연인까지 기억이 거슬러 올라갔을 때에는 그 기억을 단 세 번만 되풀이하고 아무것도 느끼지 않을 수 있었다.

그리고 그것을 마지막으로 잠에서 깨었을 때, 매그너스는 아버지가 저에게 무엇을 했는지, 자신이 어떻게 된 것인지 깨달았다. 그는 손으로 제 왼쪽 가슴께를 더듬었다. 그리곤 알렉을 한참동안이나 떠올렸다. 하지만 아무런 아픔도, 절절함도 느껴지지 않았다. 석회화가 끝나버린 심장은 돌처럼 굳어, 사랑을 전혀 느끼지 못하게 되어 있었다.

* * *

처음에는 무언가, 스스로를 ‘매그너스’라고 규정할 수 있는 뭔가가 빠져나가고 빈 껍데기만 남아버린 공허한 기분이었다. 누군지도 전혀 알지 못하는 녀석이 한 발자국씩 다가오더니 기어이 제 속 알맹이를 내쫓고 저를 대신해 제 몸안에 들어앉아있는 것 같은 그런 기분이었다. 그렇게 조금씩 제 자신이 죽어버린 기분이 들었고, 한동안 잔향처럼 남아있는 감정의 기억들에 어찌할 바를 모른 채 그저 베개만 끌어안고 앉아 있었다. 한참 동안이나.

기억은 한 치도 틀림 없이 남아있었다. 저를 스쳐 지나간 인연들과, 그가 목숨을 내어놓고 싶을만치 사랑했던 연인들에 대한 기억이 그렇게 선명할 수가 없었다. 그들의 눈빛과, 입술과, 사소한 버릇들이나, 목소리가 눈앞에 아른거렸다. 하지만 아무것도 느낄 수 없었다. 분명 머리로는 그때의 감정이 어떤 것이었는지 기억이 나는데도, 가슴에서는 아무것도 느껴지지 않았다. 어딘가 회로가 고장나서 신호를 전혀 받지 못하는 것마냥, 그렇게 어딘가에 구멍이 뻥 뚫려버린 것마냥. 그래서 그렇게 베개를 끌어안고 누워 있기만 하면 언젠가는 눈물이라도 흘러나오지 않겠냐는 듯이 꼼짝 않고 있었다. 그리고 그런 매그너스의 뒤에 인기척이 연기처럼 다가왔다.

“…아버지…”

다정하게 제 뒤로 다가와 어깨를 감싸안는 손길이 누구의 것인지 똑똑히 알고 있지만, 불꽃이 죽어버린 가슴 속에서는 아무런 원망도, 미움도 느껴지지 않았다. 소중했던 이들에 대한 사랑의 감정을 잊어버렸기에, 그것을 잃은 것에 대한 분노도 일지 못했다. 아스모데우스는 아들의 목덜미에 잇자국을 내며 입을 맞추었다. 더운 숨결이 귓가에 스치는 것이 마치 나른한 한숨처럼 다가왔다. 매그너스가 그를 올려다보려 고개를 돌리자, 목덜미에 머물던 입맞춤은 입술로 옮겨갔다. 아스모데우스의 혀가 매그너스의 입안을 거칠게 점령하듯 헤집어놓으며 그의 숨을 차오르게 했다. 어느새 셔츠는 한쪽 어깨가 훤히 드러나도록 벗겨지고, 이미 다른 손은 바지를 끌어내리고 있었다. 매그너스는 양 팔로 아스모데우스를 밀어내려 했으나 그는 그저 어린 아이 달래듯 쉬- 하고 웃으며 콧등을 마주 부볐다. 그의 손이 제 성기를 움켜쥐자 매그너스는 아찔한 감각에 잠시 숨을 멈췄다. 하반신이 뜨겁게 달아오르는 듯, 무언가에 강하게 휩쓸리는 듯한 감각이 저릿하게 왔다가 사라진 곳에는 조그만한 여성기가 자라나 있었다. 아스모데우스는 매그너스의 아랫입술이 마치 달콤한 푸딩이라도 되는 양 살짝 깨물듯이 희롱하며 웃었다. 

“명심하렴, 내가 가장 사랑하는 아이야. 너의 첫 번째는 언제나 나라는 사실을.”

아스모데우스의 손길이 머무는 곳, 입술이 스치는 곳은 모두 뜨겁게 달아오르듯 예민하게 반응했고, 그 중 가장 이질적인 쾌락이 느껴지는 곳은 그의 두 손가락이 미끄러지듯 구슬리고 있는 여성기였다. 금세 질척이며 투명한 애액을 머금기 시작한 속살을 아스모데우스는 손끝으로 문지르며 매그너스의 숨결이 점점 거칠어지는 것을 보고 만족스러운 미소를 지었다. 

“아흑… 아버지…”

자신을 부르는 아들의 목소리가 못견디게 사랑스럽다는 듯, 아스모데우스는 매그너스의 얼굴 옆선을 따라 진한 키스를 이어갔다. 세 개로 늘어난 손가락은 매그너스의 거칠어진 숨소리에 맞추어 함께 헐떡이기 시작한 클리토리스를 부드럽게 문지르며 조금씩 자극을 강하게 주기 시작했다. 단 한 번도 느껴본 적 없던 종류의 쾌감이 저릿하게 몰려오기 시작하자 매그너스는 저도 모르게 아버지의 등을 끌어안고 매달리기 시작했다. 두 다리는 어찌할 바를 모르고 새카만 실크 시트 위를 바르작거렸다. 아스모데우스는 그저 미소를 띈 채 매그너스의 목선과 쇄골을 따라 울혈 자국을 남기며 입맞춤을 계속했다. 어느 순간 매그너스의 호흡이 불안정하게 떨리기 시작하고, 숨결에 신음이 배어나기 시작했다. 아스모데우스는 변화를 놓치지 않고 손가락을 조금씩 더 과감하고 거세게 움직이기 시작했다. 

“하아…아흐으…아버지…아윽…흣…아버…지…”

몰아치는 쾌감에 다른 생각은 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 마치 하반신이 새하얀 향락의 불꽃에 휘감긴 것만 같았다. 매그너스는 허벅지를 덜덜 떨며 절정을 맞이했고, 새카만 시트는 애액으로 흥건하게 젖어들어갔다. 긴장했던 온 몸의 근육과 호흡이 나른하게 풀어졌고, 아스모데우스는 그런 아들을 사랑스럽다는 듯이 내려보며 웃었다. 그러고는 마치 그런 그를 희롱하듯이 발갛게 부풀어오른 클리토리스를 손가락으로 꾸욱 눌러 그가 움찔거리는 것을 지켜보았다. 

“너는 내가 가장 사랑하는 아이란다.”

마치 연인의 사랑 고백과도 같은 달콤한 말을 속삭이며, 아스모데우스는 양 손으로 매그너스의 얼굴을 붙들고 입을 맞추었다. 다시 한 번 혀와 혀가 한데 뒤엉켜 섞이고, 매그너스의 숨이 잔뜩 차오른 뒤에야 그를 놓아주었다. 모자란 숨에 헐떡이던 매그너스는 곧 제 여성기에 부드럽고 둔탁한 무언가가, 자신의 살결만큼이나 뜨겁게 달아오른 무언가가 닿는 것을 느꼈다. 아스모데우스는 애액으로 번들거리는 매그너스의 여성기에 자신의 성기를 장난치듯 비벼왔다. 매그너스의 머릿속 어딘가에서 아버지를 밀어내야 한다는 생각이 들었지만, 그런 이성은 곧 밀려드는 새로운 쾌감에 안개처럼 뿌옇게 흩어져버렸다. 아스모데우스는 결코 서두르지 않았다. 그는 매그너스의 귀와 목덜미를 애무하며 제 것을 천천히 밀어넣기 시작했다. 매그너스의 여성기는 애액으로 흠뻑 젖어들어 충분히 매끄러웠고 조금씩이지만 오물거리며 아스모데우스를 받아들이고 있었다. 마침내 뿌리까지 깊숙이 들어왔을 때, 매그너스는 저도 모르게 아스모데우스의 허리에 제 다리를 감았다. 아스모데우스는 그저 입가에 미소를 띈 채 매그너스의 허리를 붙들고는 천천히 허릿짓을 하기 시작했다. 그가 허리를 깊게 밀어넣을 적마다 클리토리스가 쓸리며 짜릿한 쾌락을 선사했고, 조금씩 짙어져가는 쾌감에 매그너스는 아스모데우스의 양 팔을 세게 붙들며 그에게 다시금 매달리기 시작했다. 둘의 호흡이 거칠어져가고, 숨결에 신음이 배어나오기까지는 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 아스모데우스는 다시 몸을 숙여 매그너스에게 파묻히듯 그를 끌어안은 채 허리를 점점 세게, 짧게 올려치기 시작했다. 온 몸을 휘감는 쾌감에 매그너스는 허벅지 안쪽을 파르르 떨며, 어떻게든 해달라는 듯이 아스모데우스에게 매달리듯 끌어안겼다.

“아버지…하윽…아흐…읏…아…!”

등줄기를 타고 다시금 하얀 불꽃 같은 쾌락이 타오르듯 짙게 하반신을 휘감았다. 매그너스는 저도 모르게 숨을 멈춘 채 절정을 맞이했다. 아스모데우스의 사정이 제 안에 뜨겁게 꿀럭거리며 밀고 들어오는 것이 희미하게 느껴졌다. 아스모데우스는 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬기 시작하는 아들의 입가에 저의 것을 닮은, 만족감이 스며든 미소가 엷게 걸린 것을 보고 즐거운 듯 소리내어 웃었다. 그러곤 자리에서 일어나 손을 한 번 휘둘러 정액과 애액으로 엉망이 된 시트를 새롭게 만들고, 아들의 이마에 가벼운 입맞춤을 하고는 다시 한 번 손을 휘둘러 마법으로 만들어 주었던 여성기를 다시 없애버렸다. 매그너스가 나른한 눈빛으로 저를 올려다보며 약간 아쉽다는 듯한 표정을 짓자 그는 키득거리며 답했다. 한없이 다정한 손길은 아들의 뺨을 달래듯 톡톡 두들기고 있었다.

“이 즐거움은 나와 너만의 시간으로 남겨두자꾸나.”

그러고는 새카만 실크 침구와 대비되어 일견 하얗게까지 보이는 아들의 아름다운 나신을 감상하듯 잠시 서 있다가 다시금 손을 휘둘러 제 외양을 말끔하게 정돈하고는 손가락을 튕겨 새로운 문을 만들어냈다. 눈물이 하도 많아 늘상 제 마음을 이리 채이고 저리 채이며 되는대로 지상의 것들에게 휘둘리는 아들의 모습을 보는 것도 즐겁긴 했지만, 이제는 좀 더 성숙한 아이가 될 차례였고, 그의 뜻대로 되어가고 있는 모습이 내심 뿌듯하고 자랑스러웠기에 그의 입가에는 만족스러운 미소가 정치가의 것마냥 걸려 있었다. 아스모데우스는 다시금 매그너스에게 다가가 그의 머리와 뺨을 쓰다듬었다. 어떻게 사랑스럽지 않을 수가 있을까. 이제 막 진정한 쾌락에 눈을 뜨고, 기쁨과 환희만이 지배하는 세계에 발을 들이기 시작한 아들이.

“아들아, 드디어 네가 집에 돌아왔구나. 너를 기다리던 이들이 많단다.”

아스모데우스는 아들의 귓가에 달콤하게 속삭이고는 먼저 방을 떠났다. 바깥에는 색욕을 지배하는 자, 아스모데우스의 명성에 걸맞게 끝없는 향락과 유희가 제공되는 연회가 그칠 줄 모르고 있었다.

* * *

“알렉, 아직도 일 남았어?”

“음, 먼저 가. 이것만 마무리하고.”

서류에서 눈을 떼지 않은 채 손만 흔들어 하루를 마무리하는 인사를 건넸지만, 그런다고 쉽게 물러날 제이스가 아니었다. 그는 제 파라바타이가 죽음에서 돌아온 뒤로 어딘가 나사가 뻑뻑하게 죄어진 인형처럼 일에 골몰한다는 걸 잘 알고 있었고, 그게 뭔가 좋지 않은 신호라는 걸 감지하고 있었다. 다른 이들은 그저 기억이 지워진 효과로 알렉이 예전의, 그러니까 매그너스를 알기 전의 알렉산더 라이트우드로 돌아왔을 뿐이라고 생각했지만 제이스의 생각은 달랐다. 뭐라고 정확히 짚어낼 수는 없지만 그는 자신의 파라바타이가 어딘가 텅 빈 인형이 된 것 같다는 느낌을 지울 수가 없었다. 때때로 한밤 중이나 새벽녘에 알렉으로부터 무겁고 침울한 감정이 전해져 올 때면 더더욱 그랬다. 

제이스는 알렉의 집무실 책상 앞에 다른 의자를 끌어다 놓고 앉았다. 물론 알렉은 제이스가 그러거나 말거나 제 할 일에만 몰두하고 있었다. 솔직한 심정으로는 그가 제게 별 신경을 쓰지 않고 그냥 저 좋을대로 저녁을 즐기러 이만 들어갔으면 할 뿐이었다. 지옥에서 돌아온 뒤로, 그리고 남들에게 자신에게 기억이 남아있다는 걸 감추기 시작한 뒤로 그는 누구보다도 제 파라바타이가 가장 부담스러웠고 그래서 늘 슬며시 거리를 두며 제 감정을 추스르기 바빴다. 문제는 그걸 제이스가 눈치채지 못할 리가 없다는 거였지만.

“너, 얼마나 기억하는 거야?”

“뭐를?”

알렉은 태연히 대꾸하며 펜을 멈추지 않았다. 제이스의 푸르고 짙은 갈색빛 눈동자는 대답을 요구하듯이 그런 알렉을 뚫어져라 바라보았다. 마침내 그 시선을 더는 무시하지 못하고 펜을 내려놓은 알렉은 제게서 뭘 원하냐는 듯한 표정으로 제이스를 마주보았다. 전과 달리 생기 없는 눈빛과 피곤에 물든 안색이 제이스는 마음에 들지 않았다. 그의 기억에는 여전히 며칠 전 임무에서 물에 빠졌을 때의 알렉의 표정이 선명했다. 나중에 ‘물을 먹었다’고 핑계를 대긴 했지만 어릴 적에 같이 수영을 배운 사이인 제이스로서는 이상하다는 생각이 들 수 밖에 없는 표정이었다. 그리 깊은 물도 아니어서 강바닥에 발을 어느 정도는 디딜 수 있을 정도였는데도, 알렉은 숨을 쉬는 법을 완전히 잊어버린 사람처럼 굳어 있었다. 마치, 어떤 패닉에 빠져있는 사람처럼. 덕분에 나머지 악마들의 처리는 전부 제이스의 몫이었다. 물론 지금 그런 것에 화가 나 있는 건 전혀 아니었다. 신경이 쓰이는 건 단지 그때 멍해져 있었던 알렉의 눈빛과, 아무리 불러도 아무런 반응도 하지 않았던 점, 그리고 파라바타이 연결을 통해 느껴지던 어두운 감정들이었다.

“나한테는 얘기해도 되잖아.”

“그러니까 뭐를?”

“…네가 말하고 싶지 않다면 알겠어. 하지만 얘기하고 싶어지면 언제든 나한테 와도 돼.”

뭐라 대꾸할 말을 찾기도 전에, 제이스는 곧장 일어나서 나가버렸다. 알렉은 한동안 우두커니 닫혀있는 제 집무실 문만 뚫어져라 쳐다보다가 다시 일에 빠져들기 시작했다. 눈은 서류를 읽고 있고, 펜은 서류 귀퉁이에 메모를 하거나, 태블릿을 두들기거나, 혹은 어딘가에 서명을 하곤 했지만 마음은 이미 기억 저편을 넘나들고 있었다. 옛 생각이 떠오르려 할 적이면 그는 차라리 매그너스의 기억에 매달리려 했다. 지옥에서의 나날들을 기억하는 것보다는 그게 훨씬 나았기도 하고, 기억 속에서라도 연인의 목소리를 듣고 그의 얼굴을 보고 그의 손을 잡는 것은 어딘가 위안이 되는 일이었으니까.

아무리 즐거웠던 기억을 떠올려도, 그에 대한 기억은 늘 가슴 한 구석이 아려왔다. 하지만 그것마저도 좋았다. 그를 제대로 추억하는 것 같아서. 그리고 그 정도는 해야 할 것 같았다. 돌이켜 생각해볼 수록, 자신이 그를 얼마나 서툴게 사랑했는가를 곱씹을 수 있었다. 그가 얼마나 인내심 있게 자신의 곁을 지켰던 것인지, 자신이 그에게 얼마나 상처를 주는 사랑을 하고 있었던 것인지, 그리고 자신이 얼마나 어리고 어설펐는지. 그 때에는 보이지 않았던 것들이, 당시에는 그저 그가 왜 화가 난 것인지 이해하지 못했을 뿐이었던 연인의 모습이, 이제는 그가 얼마나 많은 것을 체념하고 포기하고 내려놓고 자신을 사랑했었는지를 알 수 있었다. 왜 그때에는 아무것도 보지 못했던 걸까.

알렉은 서류 작업을 마무리하고 책상을 정돈한 뒤 자리에서 일어났다. 늘 하루종일 매그너스 생각에 잠기곤 했지만 오늘은 유독 떠오르는 곳이 한 군데 있었다. 알렉은 먼데인들 틈에 스며들 때 입는 옷으로 갈아입고, 지하철로 향했다. 포털에 익숙한 섀도우헌터들에게 먼데인의 이동수단이란 여러모로 번거롭고 복잡한 것이었지만 알렉은 지하철을 좋아했다. 이유는 단순했다. 매그너스와 데이트를 할 때에는 자주 타곤 했기 때문이었다. 

맨하탄 시가지로 향하는 지하철은 시간이 시간인지라 사람이 많지 않았다. 알렉은 매그너스와의 첫 데이트 날, 간 크게도 자신의 지갑을 훔치려 들었던 먼데인을 떠올리며 잠시 미소지었다. 하나부터 열까지 정말 엉망진창인 데이트였지만 그래도 매그너스와 제대로 된 시작을 한 날이기도 했다. 자신이 얼마나 요령없이 매그너스의 옛 연인들에 대해 물었던가를 떠올리자 알렉의 미소는 씁쓸한 한숨으로 넘어갔다. 

언제나, 언제나 자신이 그의 품에 안겨 죽게 될 거라 생각했었다. 그리고 그게 내일이 될 지, 다음 주가 될 지 알 수 없는 삶을 살고 있다는 점이 스스로를 초조하게 만들었었다. 그와 같은 속도로 삶을 살 수 없다는 게 너무나 조바심이 났고, 그의 과거를 알지 못한다는 게 못내 질투가 났다. 조금이라도 저보다 그를 더 잘 아는 사람이, 그를 더 먼저 알았고, 그의 다른 면모들을 아는 사람이 있다는 게 못 견디게 안달이 났었다. 매그너스가 자신을 어떤 마음으로 사랑하고 있는지는 알지도 못하면서.

영생이나 다름 없는 삶을 산다는 건 어떤 걸까. 틀림없이 굉장히 외로울 것이다. 어쩌면 그래서 그에게 그토록 많은 연인이 있었던 걸지도 몰랐다. 당시에는 그저 스스로가 얼마나 연애에 서툴고 무지한지를 매그너스가 알게 될까봐, 그래서 그가 실망하게 될까봐 그 숫자에 연연하며 질투에 잠기기 바빴었다. 하지만 조금만 생각해보면 알 수 있는 거였는데. 만 칠천명이라는 숫자에 알렉은 다시금 씁쓸하게 웃었다. 석회화가 진행되기 시작하던 백 년간을 포함한다 해도 대충 일주일에 한 명 꼴이었다. 별 의미 없이 스쳐지나간 사람까지 ‘만났던 사람’으로 세고 있는 이의 속은 얼마나 외로운 걸까. 그리고 단 하루도 누군가 없이는 잠들 수 없는 밤이라는 건, 얼마나 외로움으로부터 도망치려 애썼던 것일까. 그리고 어떻게 그 많은 사람들 중 누구도 그에게 그 황금빛 눈동자가 얼마나 아름다운지 말해주지 않았던 걸까. 

이제야 알 것 같았다. 언제나 어린 나이를 핑계 삼아 서툰 방식의 사랑으로 그를 상처입히기만 했던 자신을 왜 매번 받아주고 기다려주었는지를. 자신 또한 언젠가 사라져버릴 거라는 걸 그도 생각했을 것이다. 그래서 말다툼하는 사소한 순간마저 시간이 야속했을 것이고 그래서 늘 어설픈 사과와 사랑한다는 말을 다시 받아들여주었을 것이다. 그러니 그가 자신에게 먼저 이별을 고했을 때에는, 얼마나 큰 상처를 줬던 것일까. 물론 다시 생각하더라도 검의 행방을 알 수 없다는 걸 다운월더들에게 털어놓을 수는 없었다. 뉴욕 인스티튜드의 수장으로서 다해야 할 의무가 있기에 그럴 수 없었다. 하지만 최소한 매그너스에게 뭔가 당신에게 내가 말할 수 없는 게 있다는 얘기는 했어야 한다는 생각이 마음 한 구석에 파란 멍 자국으로 남아 있었다.

매그너스와 자주 갔었던 먼데인이 운영하는 바까지 겨우 두 정거장이 남아있는데, 후드 주머니에 넣어둔 휴대폰 진동이 울렸다. 이지가 보낸 [긴급] 호출 메시지였다. 스태튼 아일랜드로 향하는 페리항에 지옥의 입구가 열렸다는 내용이었다. 이번 주는 별 일 없이 넘어간다 했더니만, 그럴 리가 없었다. 마치 지난 며칠간 잠잠했던 게 태풍 전야라도 되었던 마냥 크게 한 건이 터져버린 듯했다. 


	5. [5]

마음 속 어딘가에 회로가 끊긴 부분이 존재하게 된다는 건, 다른 부분들이 대신해서 더욱 활성화된다는 걸 의미했다. 마치 시력을 잃어버린 사람이 더욱 예민한 청각을 가지게 되는 것처럼, 석회화가 끝나버려 사랑도, 애정도, 그 어떤 따스한 감정도 느낄 수 없게 되어버린 매그너스 베인은 오로지 쾌락과 유흥만을 좇기 시작했다. 그는 더 이상 옛날처럼 화려한 장식을 갑옷마냥 입지 않았다. 누가 보아도 열 여덟로 밖에는 보이지 않는 앳되고 순진한 인상의 맨 얼굴과, 말쑥한 청바지와 흰 셔츠, 그리고 맨발 차림이 이제 그의 일상복이었다. 간혹가다가 기분이 동하면 수트를 입는 것이 고작이었다. 이젠 더 이상 반짝거리는 화려한 화장과 장신구들 뒤로 자신을 감출 필요가 없었다. 빛나는 것은 제 황금빛 두 눈동자면 족했다.

지옥에는 그에게 낯익은 얼굴들이 많았다. 대부분은 옛 연인들이었고, 그는 주저없이 그들과의 유희에 빠져들었다. 낮도 밤도 없는 이 공간에서 시간의 흐름을 느끼게 해주는 것은 오로지 쾌락 뿐이었기도 하고, 이제는 쾌락이 그가 느낄 수 있는 가장 강렬한 감각 중 하나였기에 정신없이 탐닉할 수밖에 없었다. 매그너스는 점점 더 즉흥적이고 흥미본위적으로 굴기 시작했으며, 끈기나 참을성, 인내 같은 형질들은 마치 그의 인격에서 씻어내려가듯 줄어들고 점점 더 다혈질적이 되기 시작했다. 어느 한 가지에 쉽게 만족하지 못했고, 만족했다 하더라도 지속 기간은 짧기만 했다. 그는 그렇게 조금씩 더 자극적인 것만을 찾아 기쁨과 환희로 가득찬 지옥 속을 끊임없이 헤메였다. 감정의 한 귀퉁이가 잘려나가버린 워록은 그 공간을 어떻게 메꿔야 할지 전혀 알지 못했다. 점점 더 예민해졌고, 짜증이나 화를 내는 정도도 잦아지고 있었다. 그걸 제일 먼저 지적한 것은, 지옥에서 해후를 나누게 된 옛 친구 래그노어였다. 

“너 지금 너무 흥분했어. 좀 진정하라니까.”

“어떻게 마리안이 나를 바람 맞힐 수가 있어? 그 녀석도 마음에 들었던 거면 셋이서 하면 됐잖아!”

매그너스는 지옥에서 새로 만난 뱀파이어이자, ‘이번 주의 연인’인 마리안이 자신을 버리고 다른 이에게 가버린 것에 길길이 날뛰고 있었다. 반쯤 석회화가 진행된 래그노어는 자신도 사랑을 잊어버리고 나면 저렇게 되는 걸까 하는 생각에 한숨을 쉬며 마시다 만 술잔을 제 친구의 머리를 겨냥해 집어던졌다. 그러나 매그너스는 날렵한 몸동작으로 술잔을 피하고는 래그노어에게 눈을 흘겼다.

“마리안이 아니면 어때. 다른 누구 아무나 잡으면 되잖아. 꼭 걔여야만 했던 것도 아니면서.”

“래그노어, 너 정말 잔인하구나. 지금 네 친구가 실연의 아픔에 빠져 있는데 어떻게 그런 말을…”

“실연의 아픔 좋아하시네. 일단 넌 지옥에 온 뒤로 그 누구와도 ‘실연’ 운운할 만한 사이였던 적 없어. 그리고 내가 알기론 누구씨는 석회화가 끝나서 실연 당했더라도 마음 아플 일 없는데?”

“…매정한 풀벌레 같으니. 요즘은 재미있는 일도 통 없고… 뭘 하면 좋지…”

한숨을 쉬며 긴 의자에 풀썩 드러눕는 매그너스를 쓱 훑어보더니 래그노어는 새 술잔을 두 개 꺼냈다. 솔직히 지옥에서 매그너스를 다시 마주쳤을 때에는 여태 전부 꿈이었나 싶어 기겁할 지경이었다. 그야, 다운월더라면 누구나 죽으면 지옥에 오게 마련이었고, 그 의미는 먼데인이 지옥에 오는 것과는 매우 다른 것이긴 했다. 그들에게 지옥이란, 실제로는 가 본적 없는 고향에 돌아오는 거랄까. 어쨌든 먼데인들에게 지옥이란 끊임없는 고통과 절규의 공간이지만 다운월더들에게는 그저 네필림이 천국에 가는 격이었다. 살던 세상이 이쪽에서 저쪽으로, 일종의 통행은 자유롭지 못한 어떤 공간으로 이사가게 되는 정도일 뿐이었다. 따지고 보자면 이등 시민 취급받던 현세보다야 이쪽이 훨씬 낫기도 했고.

하지만 다른 누구도 아닌 그 아스모데우스의 연회장에서 매그너스를 다시 마주칠 줄은 몰랐었다. 게다가 너무 재회가 이른 것 아닌가 싶었기 때문에 더더욱 그러했다. 그리고 무엇보다도 그를 놀라게 한 건, 처음 ‘매그너스 베인이 지옥에 왔다’는 소식을 들었을 때 그가 상상했던 슬픔과 비탄에 빠진 친구의 모습이 전혀 아니었기 때문이었다. 래그노어가 마주한 건, 서서히 석회화가 시작되던 즈음의 방탕하기 그지 없는 매그너스의 모습이었다. 여태껏 새로이 지옥에 흘러들어온 다운월더들 중 뉴욕 출신인 녀석들에게 들은 바로는 매그너스는 네필림과, 그것도 다른 누구도 아닌 ‘라이트우드’ 가문의 녀석과 꽤나 진지하게 사랑에 빠져있었는데. 그런 연인과 영원히 헤어지게 되어 눈물에 잠겨있을 줄 알았더니 황금 빛이 요란한 연회장에서 셔츠는 이미 한쪽 팔에만 걸친 채 여럿에게 둘러싸여 거의 전희에 가까운 애무를 즐기고 있는 걸 보게 될 줄이야.

래그노어는 똑똑히 기억했다. 어느날 갑자기 제게 연락이 와서는 ‘나 석회화가 되어가는 거 같아’ 라며 두려움에 떨고 있던 매그너스를. 자신이 사랑의 감정을 영영 잃어버릴까봐, 그런 날이 올까봐 겁에 질려 누구라도 자신의 가슴을 다시 뛰게 할 수 있는 이를 찾기 위해 낮이고 밤이고 그 어디도 가리지 않고 돌아다니던 친구가 기억에 선명했다. 저를 쓰레기처럼 취급하고 상처주기만 하는 상대방이더라도 혹여나 자신이 운명의 상대를 못 알아보는 것일까봐 늘 상대에게 번번이 져주고 기회를 주는 바보같은 모습이 아직도 선했다. 카타리나와 둘이서 늘 놀려먹고 질린다는 식으로 타박을 주긴 했지만, 사실은 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 매그너스가 매번 늘 자신의 모든 것을 쏟아부어 상대방을 사랑했다는 것을. 다운월더라면 누구든 거둬들여 돌봐주는 다정함은 그가 천성적으로 타고난 것이 아니라, 세상이 그에게 입힌 상처를 그가 오로지 혼자서만 떠안은 채 타인에게 겨누지 않기로 했기 때문이라는 것을. 그래서 래그노어는 제 가장 친한 친구를 지옥에서 다시 마주했을 때, 곧장 알아차릴 수 있었다. 이 매그너스 베인은 자신이 알던 매그너스 베인과 다른 워록이라는 것을. 어떻게 된 건지는 모르지만 매그너스는 석회화가 아주 끝나버려 차갑게 돌처럼 굳은 심장만 남았다는 것을.

어떻게 된 일인지는 물론 이후에 매그너스의 입으로 직접 들었다. 그는 그게 마치 별 일 아니라는 듯이 얘기했다. 아버지의 환영 선물이었다고. 그 간략한 말 한마디로 끝이었다. 어떠한 원망도, 후회도 묻어나지 않는 깔끔한 설명이었다. 래그노어는 처음 몇 년간은 그런 친구를 어쩔 수 없이 낯설어 했지만, 결국 이십 년쯤 지났을 때에는 이러는 편이 매그너스에게는 더 좋은 거라는 결론을 내린 뒤였다. 아무리 사랑했다 하더라도 네필림이었기에 다시는 만나지 못할 옛 연인따위, 사랑했던 기억은 있더라도 감정은 더는 느껴지지 않아 남의 얘기 하듯 연애사를 줄줄이 읋을 수 있는 게 낫지 않나 싶었다. 그리고 무엇보다도, 매그너스로부터 어렵지 않게 캐내어 빼곡히 듣게 된 알렉산더 라이트우드와 매그너스 베인의 연애사로 말하자면 누가 봐도 백 번이고 천 번이고 알렉산더는 좋은 연인이 결코 아니었다. 늘 그저 사랑해요 미안해요 같은 말만 할 뿐 언제나 인스티튜드와 피를 나눈 제 가족, 자신의 파라바타이 등등이 제일 우선인 네필림 녀석일 뿐이었다. 래그노어 생각에 매그너스에게는 (비록 망나니 같은 제 친구이지만) 훨씬 더 근사한, 그러니까, 매그너스를 제대로 아껴줄 줄 아는 녀석이 걸맞지 싶었다. 그따위 네필림을 위해 그토록 두려워하던 아버지를 대면할 생각을 다 했다니 제 속에서 천불이 다 날 지경이지만, 어찌되었든 결과적으로는 잘 풀린거 아닌가 싶어 내심 만족스럽기도 했다. 

“있지, 래그노어.”

“있긴 뭐가 있어.”

“말꼬투리 잡기는. 나 너무 심심해.”

“…가서 섹스라도 하고 놀아. 저번처럼 난교 파티라도 열든가. 물론 나한테 초대장 보내진 마라.”

“그런 것들도 이제 지루해.”

“너 어디 아프냐?”

“아 진짜. 어디 재미있는 일 없을까? 응?”

“뭐, 어디 여행이라도 하든가.”

“여행?”

“지옥 밑바닥에 가서 먼데인들 지져지는 거 구경하거나 해도 되잖아. 요즘 그거 패키지 투어 하더라.”

“거긴 냄새가 고약해서 싫어.”

매그너스는 못 견디겠다는 듯이 떼쓰는 어린애처럼 양 다리를 허공에 휘적이며 지루함을 어떻게든 달래보려 애썼다. 그러다가 한 가지, 아주 즐거웠던 시절의 기억이 떠올랐다. 매그너스의 황금빛 눈동자가 장난기로 반짝거렸다. 

“래그노어.”

“또 왜.”

“우리 카타리나 보러 안 갈래? 예전처럼 또 셋이서 재미나게 놀자.”

“…카타리나가 죽었다던? 난 그런 소식 못 들었는데.”

“아니. 지상에 가자는 거지.”

“아서라. 아무리 우리가 지옥에서 휴양지 온 개들 마냥 팔자 좋게 늘어져 있대도 우리가 악마는 아니야. 가긴 어딜 가겠다는 거야. 우린 종말이 올 때까지 여기 그냥 있어야 해.”

“별 걱정을 다하는구나 래그노어. 내 아버지가 아스모데우스라는 걸 잊었어?”

* * *

아스모데우스는 제 무릎에 앉아 갸르릉대는 고양이마냥 잔뜩 살랑거리는 아들의 머리를 만족스러운 듯이 쓰다듬었다. 한동안 이 지옥에서 아들을 보지 못한다는 것은 조금 아쉬운 일이었으나, 훨씬 성숙한 모습이 되어 돌아올 모습을 상상하면 흐뭇하기 그지 없었다. 그는 아들의 이마에 스치듯 키스를 남겨주고는 손을 휘저어 허공에 지상으로 통하는 문을 열었다. 그 어느 때보다도 커다란, 마치 지옥과 지상 사이에 거대한 싱크홀이라도 뚫려버린 듯한 통로였고, 네필림들 끼리는 그 틈으로 흘러나오는 악마들을 처리하는 것만도 벅찰게 뻔했고, 매그너스의 뒤를 이어 브루클린의 하이워록이 된 카타리나 로스의 힘으로도 쉽게 닫을 수 없을 터였다. 알렉산더 기디언 라이트우드. 옛 네필림 연인이 심장이 차갑게 식어버린 아들을 마주하게 되는 얼굴을 직접 두 눈으로 보지 못하는게 못내 아쉬울 지경이었다. 아스모데우스는 간만에 활짝 웃으며 아들을 지상으로 올려 보내주었다. 아들을 무릎에 앉혀놓고 어린아이 어르듯 대하는 동안 꽁한 표정으로 구석에 어정쩡하게 서 있던 연두빛 피부의 워록도 함께. 때로는 이렇게 한없이 자상한 아버지로서의 역할에 도취되어 있는 것도 즐거운 유희였다.

“봐, 래그노어. 내가 뭐랬어.”

“…그렇긴 한데, 문이 너무 거창한 거 아니냐?”

“글쎄, 다른 것들도 같이 가게 되긴 하겠지만, 뭐 어때.”

벌써 래그노어가 의식적으로 손꼽아 세기로만 열 일곱마리의 악마들이 (조무래기 녀석들 따위가 아닌 진짜 크고 흉악하고 솔직히 냄새나는 것들이) 그들을 위해 열린 통로에 편승해 지상으로 올라간 뒤였다. 물론 뒤에서도 그르릉거리며 날개를 펄럭이는 것들이 여럿이었다. 물론 네필림들이 고생하게 될 것을 걱정하는 바는 아니었다. 제아무리 래그노어라 할지라도 그 정도는 아니었다. 어차피 다운월더들은 악마들로부터 공격 받을 일도 없었고. 딱히 먼데인들에 대한 연민이나 동정심도 가슴 속에서 죽어가기 시작한지 오래였기에 별 걱정 되는 건 아니었다. 단지, 듣기로는 카타리나가 브루클린의 하이워록이 되었다던데 이만한 문을 닫는데 동원되어 섀도우헌터 놈들에게 착취당할 걸 생각하니 퍽 미안해졌기 때문이었다.

“별 걱정을 다한다. 올라가서 우리가 닫아주면 되잖아. 아니면 아버지가 닫아주시겠지.”

“오, 그래. 그리고 그만큼 우리 셋의 ‘즐거운’ 여행도 뒤로 미뤄지겠구나.”

래그노어의 마지막 빈정거림에는 매그너스도 ‘참, 그렇지’ 하는 듯한 표정으로 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 하지만 곧 별 상관 없다는 듯 어깨를 으쓱였다. 시간이야 한없이 많았다. 무진 무진 쌓아두고 발로 차고 놀 수 있을 만큼. 그리고 정히 귀찮으면 하이워록 같은 거 카타리나도 그만두면 되지 하는 단순한 해결책이 있었다. 점점 지상에 가까워져올 수록, 누가 곱게 흩뿌려둔 것 같이 밤 하늘에 총총히 박힌 별빛이 아름답게 쏟아지기 시작했다. 매그너스와 래그노어는 둘 다 말을 잃은 채 오랫동안 보지 못했던 ‘밤’이라는 존재를, 그 아름다움에 흠뻑 빠져들었다. 그 평온은 비록 얼마 가지 못했지만.

두 사람이 지상에 올라오자 마자, 래그노어의 뿔에 화살이 스쳤다. 굳이 저 멀리 날아간 화살을 거두어 확인하지 않아도 그 화살촉이 철의 자매들이 만든 것임은 자명했고, 래그노어는 약간 짜증난다는 듯이 양 손으로 제 이마에 돋아난 두 뿔을 소중하게 매만지며 작은 목소리로 욕을 중얼거렸다. 하지만 매그너스는 래그노어만큼 차분하지 못했다. 그는 더 이상 그런 면모를 갖고 있지 않았다. 매그너스가 제 친구에게 무례하게 군 녀석들, 그러니까, 스태튼 아일랜드로 향하는 페리항에 제일 먼저 도착한 뉴욕 인스티튜드의 섀도우헌터들을 향해 신경질적으로 손을 튕기자 황금 빛이 도는 붉은 마법이 마치 바람의 기세를 탄 불길마냥 그들을 휘감아 저만치 거칠게 내동댕이쳤다. 일부는 신음을 하며 움찔거렸지만 대부분은 그대로 의식을 잃거나 중태에 빠진 뒤였다. 

“내 사랑스러운 양배추, 네 뿔은 좀 어때?”

“그냥 스쳤어. 그게 다야. 그것보다 너 저러면 다운월더들이 곤란해질 수 있는데.”

하지만 매그너스는 그저 어깨를 으쓱하고는 래그노어의 뿔을 주의깊게 이리저리 살필 뿐이었다. 래그노어는 그 태도가 마치 아끼는 물건에 흠집이 나지 않았는지 꼼꼼이 뜯어보는 수집가의 모습 같다는 느낌을 받았다. 그는 종종 의문에 빠지곤 했다. 매그너스가 ‘언젠가 드디어’ 자신에게도 지루함을 느끼는 날이 오면, 그 때에는 친구는 둘째치고 최소한 우호적인 사이로는 남을 수 있는 걸까? 래그노어는 쓰디쓴 한숨을 삼키며 지상에 새로이 열린 포털 사이로 쏟아져나오는 섀도우헌터 무리를 흘끗 바라보았다. 보랏빛으로 일렁이는 포털은 누가 보아도 워록이 만든 것이 분명했고, 이곳이 뉴욕 한복판임을 감안하면 포털을 연 사람이 누구인지는 자명했다. 아니나다를까, 마지막으로 포털에서 걸어나오는 건 카타리나였다. 한동안 래그노어의 뿔에 집중하고 있던 매그너스는 래그노어의 시선을 따라 지상으로 눈길을 돌렸다. 카타리나의 포털도 닫힌 지금, 지상에 있는 불빛이란 거대한 싱크홀처럼 바닥에 열려있는 지옥의 문 뿐이라 지상은 어두컴컴했다. 섀도우헌터들은 그 어둠에 몸을 가린 채였고, 세라프 검만이 달빛에 하얗게 빛을 받아 그들의 위치와 숫자를 대강 짐작할 수 있을 뿐이었다. 그러나 매그너스의 눈길을 사로잡은 것은 그런 것 따위가 아니었다. 새카만 땅바닥에 홀로 푸른 빛을 휘감은 채 서 있는 워록. 카타리나 로스만이 이 세상에 존재한다는 듯이 매그너스는 환하게 웃으며 지상으로 향했다.

“카타리나! 정말 오랜만이지! 보고 싶었어! 물론 넌 별로 오랜만이 아니겠지만, 어쨌든. 짜잔! 내가 누굴 데려왔게? 래그노어! 너도 빨리 내려와!”

모두가 얼어붙었다. 매그너스의 손짓에 마지못해 지상으로 함께 내려와 어정쩡하게 섀도우헌터들에게 둘러싸인채 선 래그노어만 제외하고. 차림새는 너무나 달랐지만 매그너스의 목소리와 몸짓을 알아보지 못할 이는 없었다. 여기저기서 수근거림이 일었다. 어느날 갑자기 하이워록 자리를 내놓고 사라져버린 매그너스 베인의 등장에 네필림들은 동요했다. 죽었다는 소문도 있고 어디 유럽 같은데서 난봉질을 또 하고 있단 얘기도 있었고, 어쨌든간에 자신들의 수장이 ‘저주에 걸려 죽음을 위장해야 했던 사이’ 연인이랍시고 있던 다운월더 매그너스 베인이 소리소문 없이 사라져버린 뒤로 뉴욕 인스티튜드에서 ‘매그너스 베인’이라는 이름은 금기어나 다름 없었으니까.

언제나처럼 휘황찬란하던 옷차림도, 짙은 화장도, 요란한 머리카락도 없었다. 그저 앳된 먼데인 청년처럼 말갛게 웃고 있는 모습만이 있었다. 맨발에, 헐렁한 흰색 스웨터와 청바지, 그리고 눈가로 드리워진 까만 머리칼. 그리고 그 아래에서 빛나는 황금빛 눈동자. 카타리나는 당황한 눈빛으로 주변의 섀도우헌터들을, 가장 가까이에 서 있던 클레리와 제이스, 그리고 라이트우드 남매를 둘러보았다. 그리고 머릿속으로 매그너스에게는 시간이 얼마나 지났는지를 가늠해보고 있었다.

“왜 그래? 날 다시 봐서 기쁘지 않은 거야?”

“그것보단 네가 지옥 문을 열고 다시 나타난게 당황스러운거겠지. 보통은 누가 죽으면 다들 영원히 죽은 채로 있게 마련이거든.”

꼬리를 살랑이며 깡총대다가 시무룩해진 강아지마냥 눈꼬리가 축 처진 채 묻는 매그너스 곁에서 래그노어가 구둣발로 땅바닥을 괜히 비벼대며 중얼거렸다. 래그노어는 시선을 돌려 알렉산더 기디언 라이트우드를 흘긋 보았다. 그리고 어둠 속에 가려져 다른 섀도우헌터들은 보지 못한 그의 표정을 읽었다. 그리곤 카타리나를 다시 바라보았다. 역시 그랬다. 카타리나가 라이트우드의 부탁을 그렇게 쉽게 들어줬을리가 있나. 매그너스의 기억을 그렇게 쉽게 지워버렸을리가. 하지만 섀도우헌터들의 반응이 영 기쁘지 않은 것을 보면, 그리고 녀석들이 알렉을 힐끔거리는 걸 보면 (그리고 카타리나의 성격으로 미루어 짐작컨대) 매그너스의 설명대로 알렉의 기억이 말끔히 지워지는 일 따위는 없었던 게 분명했다. 래그노어는 저도 모르게 피식 웃었다. 우리 중에 제일 잔인할 수 있는 건 카타리나 너로구나 하는 생각을 하면서.

“…매그너스 베인?”

어색한 침묵을 깬 것은 알렉의 목소리였다. 알렉의 물음에 모든 섀도우헌터들이, (특히 제이스와 이지, 클레리가) 그리고 카타리나가 화들짝 놀라 자세를 고쳤다. 지금 이순간 훤히 열린 지옥문 틈새로 악마들이 날뛰며 쏟아져나오고 있는 것은 아무도 신경쓸 수 없었다. 알렉은 아예 자신이 왜 여기에 왔는지조차 잊어버리고 있었다. 매그너스가 살아있다는 것을 믿을 수 없어서 숨이 쉬어지질 않을 지경이었으니까. 아니, 그가 죽음에서 살아돌아왔다. 그가 지옥으로부터 다시 걸어나왔다. 혹시 카타리나는 이런 가능성을 생각해서 자신의 기억을 지우지 않아줬던 걸까? 하지만 카타리나의 반응도 이런 일은 전혀 예상치 못한 것 같아보였다. 알렉은 지옥에서 자신이 보냈던 시간이 잠시 떠올라 눈을 질끈 감았다. 아니다. 매그너스는 악마의 피를 물려받았고, 그 아스모데우스의 아들이다. 그러니 지옥에 떨어진 네필림이었던 자신처럼 고문을 당하거나 괴로운 시간을 보내진 않았을 거야. 그런 생각을 하다가 문득 다른 이들은 자신이 매그너스를 기억하지 못하는 걸로 알고 있다는 사실이 떠올랐다. 파라바타이의 룬 틈새로 제이스의 초조함과 걱정이 흘러들어왔다. 알렉은 저를 보고 있는 수많은 다른 섀도우헌터들이 있다는 사실을 비로소 기억해내고는 지금이 새카만 밤중이라는 것이 천만다행이라 생각하며 표정을 가다듬었다.

“1년 전 실종되었던 브루클린의 옛 하이워록이 여긴 웬일이지? 저 지옥문을 연게 당신이라면 이 일에 대한 책임은 워록들이 져야 할 거야.”

자신의 억양이 충분히 차갑고, 충분히 잘 모르는 이를 경계하는 목소리처럼 들렸기를 바라며 알렉은 다시 고요하게 가라앉은 주변을 둘러보았다. 1년. 도대체 매그너스에게는 시간이 얼마나 흐른 걸까. 그는 어떻게 다시 돌아온 걸까? 하는 그런 갖가지 의문들이 뇌리를 스쳤다. 매그너스의 황금빛 눈길이 자신에게로 향하자, 알렉은 세라프 검을 일부러 세게 다잡아 쥐었다. 

“알렉산더 기디언 라이트우드! 래그노어, 얘 보는 건 처음이었나?”

매그너스는 마치 이제야 생각났다는 듯이 손벽을 딱 치더니 경매장에서 제가 원하는 물건을 콕 찝어보이는 듯한 동작으로 그를 가리키며 래그노어를 돌아보았다. 래그노어는 그저 어깨를 으쓱할 뿐이었다. 지옥에서 400여년을 보낸 래그노어에게 지상에서의 일들이란 가물가물한 옛 꿈과 같았다. 매그너스는 어쩔 수 없다는 듯이 씩 웃고는 다시 알렉을 바라보았다. 그러곤 그를 위 아래로 훑어보았다. 아주 맛있는 음식이나, 잘 다듬어진 조각상을 음미하는 사람처럼.

“내 취향은 정말 괜찮다니까. 그렇지? 파란 눈은 아니지만.”

카타리나에게 말하는 것인지, 래그노어에게 말하는 것인지 아니면 혼잣말인지 모를 감탄을 내뱇고는 매그너스는 알렉이 귀엽다는 듯이 그의 코를 톡톡 두들겼다. 몇몇 섀도우헌터들이 그걸 무례하다 여긴건지 아니면 위협으로 여겼는지 세라프 곰을 공격적으로 들고 몇 걸음 다가서자 매그너스는 그저 푸스스 웃으며 손을 휘저었다. 황금빛 반짝임을 입은 푸른 마법이 부드럽게 일렁이며 섀도우헌터들의 손에서 세라프 검을 빼앗아 바닥에 내동댕이쳤다. 여기저기서 금속이 땅바닥에 부딪히는 마찰음이 울렸고, 매그너스는 마치 교향곡이라도 감상하듯 눈을 감고는 활짝 웃었다. 그 모습을 지켜보던 카타리나의 눈에서 눈물이 한 방울 떨어졌다. 이전에도 이런 걸 본 적이, 드물지만 있었기 때문이었다. 그녀는 자신이 틀렸기를, 잘못 생각했기를 바라며 래그노어를 채근하듯 쳐다보았지만 그는 그저 짧게 고개를 한 번 저을 뿐이었다. 카타리나는 조심스럽게 매그너스에게 다가가 그의 어깨에 손을 올렸다. 그리곤 마치 속삭이는 듯한 목소리로 물었다.

“매그너스, 카밀 벨코트 기억하지?”

물 흐르는 듯한 자연스러운 동작으로 카타리나의 손목을 가볍게 잡아 그녀의 손등에 입을 맞추던 매그너스의 입가에 옛 일을 회상하는 듯한 미소가 걸렸다. 그는 고개를 약간 기울이며 웃어보였다.

“아, 그 여자. 물론 기억하지. 내가 좀 바보같이 매달리긴 했었지만, 진심이야 카타리나? 지금 그 얘기를 하자고?”

카타리나는 웃음인지 울음인지 모를 한숨을 내뱉으며 고개를 저었다. 이제 그녀의 얼굴은 눈물자국으로 뒤덮여있었다. 래그노어는 이 모든 게 보이지 않고 들리지 않는다는 듯이 등진 채 애꿎은 땅바닥만 계속해서 구두굽으로 괴롭히고 있었다. 매그너스는 카타리나의 반응이 이해가지 않는다는 듯 약간 혼란스러운 눈으로 모두를 둘러보았다. 왜 내가 돌아왔는데 카타리나는 기쁘지 않은 걸까 하는 의문이 그의 얼굴에 크게 써 있는것만 같았다. 카타리나는 고개를 젓다가 이내 다시 한숨을 쉬고는 멍한 얼굴로 아직도 훤히 열려있는 지옥문을 바라보았다. 그리곤 섀도우헌터들을 향해 목소리를 높여 말했다.

“알렉의 말대로 이 건은 워록들이 책임지도록 하겠어. 이 문도, 이 문 사이로 들어온 악마들도 전부 해가 뜨기 전까지 마무리지을 테니 다들 돌아가. 그리고 당신들은 내 집에서 기다려.”

알렉과 제이스, 클레리, 이지를 보며 ‘당신들’이라고 칭한 카타리나는 섀도우헌터들이 인스티튜드로 돌아갈 수 있도록 하는 포털과, ‘당신들’이 자신의 집에 가 있을 수 있도록 하는 포털을 각각 열여주었다. 섀도우헌터들은 이런저런 투덜거림과 수근거림 속에 사라졌고, 다른 이들도 알렉의 손짓에 포털 속으로 걸어들어갔다. 마지막까지 남아있던 알렉은 카타리나의 시선에 마지못해 포털 앞에 선 채 여전히 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 매그너스를 돌아보았다. 매그너스가 돌아왔다는 기쁨보다도 그저 당혹감과 멍함으로만 가득찬 이 감정을 자신도 이해할 수가 없었다. 무엇보다도 자신을 보는 시선이 남지 않은 지금 그에게 다가가 아는 척이라도 해도 되지 않을까 하는 생각이 고개를 들고 있었지만 자신과 매그너스 사이를 카타리나가 마치 장벽처럼 막아 서고 있었다. 그러나 알렉은 저도 모르게 매그너스 쪽으로 발걸음을 돌렸다.

“그만둬, 라이트우드.”

“하지만, 매그너스라구요. 매그너스가 돌아왔는데 어떻게-“

“그는 네가 알던 매그너스 베인이 아니야.”

“상관 없어요. 어떤 형태로든, 어떤 방식이든 그가 돌아만 와줬으면 하고 얼마나 빌었는데-“

알렉은 카타리나를 옆으로 밀치고 매그너스 앞에 섰다. 이제 보는 눈은 없는데도 매그너스는 둘이 실랑이를 벌이는 걸 뚱한 표정으로 보고 있기만 했다. 그러더니 씨익 웃었다.

“저런. 너, 기억을 안 지웠구나?”

“매그너스. 나 기억해요? 기억하는거죠? 매그너스. 사랑해요. 내가 잘못했어요. 내가-“

“응, 그래. 알았어. 알았어.”

매그너스는 제 귀에 날벌레가 달라붙어 윙윙대는 걸 귀찮게 떼어내는 손짓으로 알렉을 토닥였다. 지옥에서 이런 일은 수도없이 반복했던 터라 이골이 난지 오래였다. 옛 연인들을 다시 만났을 때, 그들은 어찌나 제게 매달려 미안했어 매그너스, 널 사랑해 매그너스 이러던지. 하지만 정작 매그너스 베인의 심장은 돌처럼 굳어버린 뒤였다. 매그너스는 눈물이 쉼없이 흘러내리는 알렉의 얼굴을 예쁜 보석이라도 집어들듯 두 손으로 감싸고는 그의 입술에 가볍게 키스했다. 그러더니 재미있다는 듯이 키득거리며 웃었다. 저를 보고 얼빠진 듯이 울고 넋이 나간 인스티튜드 수장의 모습이 퍽 우습기도 하고 재미있기도 했다.

“파란 눈이었으면 정말 더 예뻤겠는데… 음, 어쨌든. 지금 그게 중요한게 아니지. 너 정말 여전히 잘생겼구나? 아니, 지금 그게 중요한 게 아니니까. 음, 그러니까, 그래. 나도 널 사랑했어. 하지만 그건 과거의 일이야. 난 이제 누구도 사랑하지 않아. 석회화가 끝나서 아무 것도 안 느껴지거든. 물론 너처럼 잘생긴 애가 같이 자자고 한다면 얼마든지 환영이지만… 어쨌든 네가 그 이상을 바란다면 곤란해. 그래서 오늘 밤에 내 집에 올 거니?”

알렉은 이별을 고하는 건지 아니면 자신을 꼬시려 드는건지 모를 매그너스를 멍하니 바라보았다. 황금빛 시선이 자신의 몸을 탐욕스럽게 뜯어보고 있는 게 너무나 낯설게만 느껴졌다. 알렉은 저도 모르게 한 발자국 뒤로 물러섰다. 그리고 그제야 ‘석회화가 끝났다’는 매그너스의 말이 머릿속에 들어왔다. 

“석회화가…끝나요…?”

“하등한 감정들은 벗어던지고 영원한 기쁨과 환희의 세계에 발을 들였다는 뜻이지. 아버지의 선물이야.”

매그너스가 활짝 웃으며 답했다. 한편으로는 여전히 ‘하등한 감정’에 얽매여있는 다른 모든 이들이 안됐다는 듯한 비웃음도 담겨 있었다. 알렉은 이 모든 것이 그저 농담이기를, 지독한 장난이기를 한없이 바라며 카타리나를 쳐다보았지만 눈물 자국으로 엉망이 된 그녀의 두 뺨이 모든 걸 말해주고 있었다. 

* * *

무거운 침묵만이 흘렀다. 매그너스가 ‘떠난’ 이후로 지난 1년간 새롭게 적응했던 새로운 하이워록 카타리나 로스의 좁달막한 집안 거실에서 제이스와 이지, 클레리는 불도 켜지 않은채 나란히 소파에 앉아 각자 생각에 잠겨 있었다. 하지만 셋 모두 무슨 생각을 해야 하는지 알 수 없어 멍한 상태에 더 가까웠다. 제이스는 다른 둘을 흘끗 바라보았다. 설마 다른 녀석들도 알렉이 어느 정도 기억이 돌아왔다는 걸 짐작하고 있을까 하는 걱정이 제일 앞섰다. 파라바타이 룬을 통해 슬픔과 절망이 느껴져왔다. 포털은 이미 닫힌지 오래였다. 알렉은 왜 이쪽으로 오지 않는 걸까.

이지는 머릿속에서 매그너스의 새로운 모습에 받은 충격을 지워낼 수가 없었다. 짙은 화장을 즐겨하는 이지이니 그 이전에도 늘 매그너스의 화려한 화장 아래 맨 얼굴은 꽤나 앳된 낯이라는 걸 거뜬히 짐작하고 있었다. 그리고 겉모습만 그런 것일 뿐, 사실은 400살이 넘은 하이워록이라는 것도 늘 잘 알고 있었다. 하지만 맨발에, 맨 얼굴에, 자연스럽게 헝클어진 머리와 청바지에 흰 스웨터 차림을 한 매그너스는 단순히 ‘어려보여서’ 그렇게 이질적으로 느껴지는게 아니었다. 어딘가 달랐다. 아니, 너무나 달라서 어디가 예전과 같은가를 찾는게 더 빠를 것 같았다. 이지는 눈을 감았다. 그의 맨 마지막을, 자신의 오빠를 구하기 위해 그가 지옥으로 걸어들어갈 결심을 했던 날의 마지막 모습을 보았던 사람으로서 늘 시달리고 있었던 죄책감이 또다시 그녀를 괴롭히고 있었다. 살아돌아온 매그너스를 마주했는데도 그 어느 때보다도 더 심하게. 

“알렉의 기억은 돌아올 수 없어. 한 번 지워진 기억은 결코 예전처럼 기억나게 할 수 없어…”

안심하는 것인지 아니면 후회하는 것인지 모를 목소리로 클레리가 중얼거렸다. 그녀 역시 지워졌던 기억의 일부만 되찾았을 뿐이었고, 그조차도 깨진 거울 조각처럼 돌려받았을 뿐이었다. 원래 어떤 형상이었는지조차 알지 못하는 퍼즐을 맞추는 것 같이, 아니, 그저 그 퍼즐 조각들을 끌어안고 살아가는 것 같은 삶을 살고 있는 당사자이기에 누구보다도 잘 알고 있었다. 알렉이 이제와서 매그너스를 사랑했던 사실을 기억할 수는 없다는 걸. 기억하더라도 남의 이야기를 기억하듯 늘 제 것이 아닌 감정을 기억하는 것 같을 거라는 걸. 결코 이전과는 같을 수 없을 거라는 걸. 하지만 지금 그녀를 혼란스럽게 하는 건, 매그너스가 살아돌아왔는데도 그 사실이 마치… 너무나 다행스러운 것처럼 여겨진다는 거였다. 표정으로 미루어 짐작컨대 다른 둘도 그녀와 같은 생각인 듯 싶었다. 왜냐하면 방금 전에 보았던 매그너스는 결코 그들이 알던 매그너스가 아니었으니까. 클레리는 예술 학교를 준비하던 시절 음영과 질감을 연습하기 위해 그리곤 했던 구겨진 종이 정물화를 떠올렸다. 매그너스는 마치… 그 구겨진 종이 같았다. 이전에는 두어개의 구겨진 흔적만 엷게 가 있는 종이였다면, 이제는 이전의 그 종이라는 걸 겨우 알아볼 수만 있을 정도로 꽁꽁 구겨져 뭉쳐진 종이 같았다. 

거실 한가운데에 다시 포털이 열리고, 카타리나가 나타났다. 하지만 알렉은 없었다. 세 사람의 해답을 바라는 시선이 카타리나에게로 향했다. 하지만 그녀는 그저 구겨진 간호사복이 걸쳐져있는 1인용 소파에 털썩 앉을 뿐이었다. 표정은 언제나처럼 딱딱하게 굳은 브루클린의 하이워록다운 얼굴로 돌아와있었다. 그녀는 세 사람을 쓱 둘러보더니 포털을 마저 닫으며 설명을 덧붙였다.

“지옥의 문은 매그너스가 닫았어. 틈새로 빠져나온 악마들을 처치하는 일도 매그너스와 래그노어가 맡았지. 알렉은 임무가 제대로 이행되는지 ‘감시’하기 위해 남았고.”

“…매그너스는 죽었잖아요. 래그노어도요.”

이지가 고개를 저으며 중얼거렸다. 카타리나는 한참동안이나 말 없이 엷은 레이스 커튼 너머로 가로등 불빛만이 훤한 창가를 응시했다. 노란 불빛을 받아 빛나는 카타리나의 살갗은 푸른빛을 띄었다.

“매그너스의 아버지는 강력한 악마야. 그가 매그너스와 래그노어를 지상으로 올려보내줬어.”

“하지만, 악마는… 악마는 좋은 일을 하지 않는다구요. 그러니까, 왜 매그너스를 살려주냐구요. 왜-“

“왜냐하면 제이스 헤론데일, 매그너스가 ‘이런 식으로’ 살아돌아오는게 여러 사람을 고통스럽게 하는 일이거든. 너희 셋 좀 보렴. 매그너스가 살아왔다고 기뻐하고 있니?”

이지와 클레리는 시선을 바닥으로 떨구었다. 하지만 제이스는 그러지 않았다. 사실 이 자리에 다른 둘만 없다면 묻고 싶은게 한두가지가 아니었다. 애초에 이 워록이 제 파라바타이에게서 기억을 제대로 지워내기나 했는지 의문이 들고 있었다. 이렇게 되어버린 이상 다른 둘도 알게 되더라도 차라리 까놓고 물어봐버릴까 하려던 찰나, 이지가 먼저 입을 열었다. 

“매그너스는…어떻게 된 거죠?”

괜찮을 거라고 생각했다. 아스모데우스의 아들이니까, 그러니까 지옥에서 그는 괜찮을 거라고. 수도 없이 그렇게 생각하며 밤잠을 설쳤었다. 알렉을 살리는 대가로 매그너스를 지옥에 떠밀은 거나 마찬가지였으니까. 알렉에게 지옥은 고통스러운 공간이지만, 매그너스에게는 그의 말마따나 ‘금희환향’하는거라고, 그저 집에 돌아가는 일일 뿐이라고 수없이 되뇌었었다. 하지만 과연 그랬을까. 

“석회화가 끝났어. 이제 매그너스에게 인간적인 면모는 남아있지 않아. 너희가 기억하는 ‘다정한’ 매그너스는 지옥에서 죽었어. 그에게서 예전과 같은 도움 같은 건 바라지 않는 게 좋아.”

매그너스와 래그노어, 알렉 세 사람이 지옥문 틈새로 빠져나온 악마들을 처치하는데에는 확실히 오랜 시간이 필요치 않았다. 알렉은 매그너스의 곁에서 단 한시도 떨어지고 싶지 않아 ‘감시역’ 같은 것을 자청하며 남겠다고 우겨댔고, 매그너스는 그저 ‘내 취향으로 잘 생긴 애’가 제 곁에 있겠다는 걸 막을 생각이 없었고, 래그노어는 역시나 안 들리고 안 보이는 척 괜히 땅만 부비적거렸으며, 카타리나는 그런 상태의 알렉을 다른 셋이 있는 곳에 데려가느니 그냥 여기 두는게 낫겠다 싶어 허락했다. 

악마 처치의 대부분은 매그너스와 알렉의 활약이었고, 래그노어는 그들 주변을 빙빙 맴돌며 마지못해 저에게 달겨드는 악마들만 처치할 뿐이었다. 알렉은 래그노어에 대해 잘 알지 못했지만, 그 모습이 마치 무기력증에 빠진 사람 같다는 생각을 했고, 아마 그도 죽기 전에는 저런 모습은 아니었을거란 짐작을 할 뿐이었다. 마치 매그너스가 완전히 변해버린 것처럼. 동이 터오기 시작할 무렵, 일을 마무리한 셋은 너무나 당연하다는 듯 매그너스가 연 포털을 통해 브루클린의 펜트하우스로 이동했다. 내부는 가구 위로 흰 천이 씌워져 있고, 바닥이며 곳곳에 퀘퀘한 묵은 먼지가 내려앉아 있었다. 매그너스는 고개를 삐딱하게 기울인 채 서서 내부를 둘러보더니 얼굴을 찡그리고는 손가락을 한 번 튕겨 상아색 대리석과 황금빛 로코코풍 장식들로 다닥다닥 장식된 화려한 인테리어로 바꿔버렸다. 

“난 좀 잘래. 너네 너무 시끄럽게만 굴지 말아줘.”

래그노어는 그렇게 웅얼거리고는 윗층의 손님용 침실로 도망치듯 사라져버렸다. 베르사유 궁에서 방 하나를 똑 떼다가 놓은 것 같은 응접실 안에 매그너스와 단 둘이 남게 된 알렉은 다시금 심장이 내려앉는 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 매그너스가 살아돌아왔다. 이제 더는 자신을 사랑하지 않는, 그 누구도 사랑하지 못하게 된 채로. 그는 자신이 울고 싶은 건지 아니면 웃고 싶은 건지조차 알 수가 없었다. 하지만 어느새 뺨에는 다시 눈물이 흐르고 있었다. 매그너스는 그저 청바지 주머니에 양 손을 집어넣은채 멀뚱히 서서 바라만 볼 뿐이었다. 

“그래서 나랑 잘 거야, 어쩔거야?”

“…매그너스.”

고개를 갸웃거리는 와중에도 두 눈은 황금빛으로 반짝이며 알렉의 몸 곳곳을 훑어보고 있었다. 매그너스는 혀로 입술을 축이며 약간 인내심이 바닥난 사람처럼 물었고, 알렉은 울음 섞인 목소리로 겨우 그의 이름을 부를 뿐이었다. 매그너스는 천천히 한 걸음씩 알렉에게 다가오더니, 알렉이 뒷걸음질치지 않는 것을 수락의 신호로 받아들였는지 눈물이 흐르는 뺨에 입을 맞추었다. 입안으로 눈물의 짠 맛이 흘러들어왔고, 가끔은 이런 플레이도 좋지 하는 생각이 들어 매그너스는 미소를 지었다. 억지로 하는 섹스에는 관심이 없지만, 울면서 하는게 상대방의 취향이라면야 그건 또 다른 얘기였다. 물론 그의 기억에 알렉에게 그런 취향은 없었지만, 뭐, 시간이 지나면서 그런 게 생겼나보지 하고 넘겨짚을 뿐이었다.

“저런, 알렉산더. 내가 보고 싶었구나? 응? 그렇지?”

“매그너스… 매그너스…”

매그너스는 마치 고장난 인형처럼 제 이름만 되뇌이며 키스에 응하는, 그러면서도 눈물을 멈추지 못하는 알렉의  입술에 키스를 퍼부으며 키득거렸다. 옛 연인들과의 섹스는 언제나 각양각색이었고, 때로는 울면서 매달리는 이들도 있었다. 그는 그다지 그런 섹스는 즐기지 않는 편이었지만, 이렇게 잘생긴 아이가 상대라면 얘기는 달랐다. 매그너스는 마치 꽃잎이라도 어루만지는 듯이 알렉의 입술을 희롱했다. 침실까지 갈 필요도 없었다. 그저 손가락을 한 번 튕기자 커피 테이블이 사라지고 그 자리에 곧장 더블 킹 사이즈의 침대가 나타났다. 알렉은 저보다 한 뼘도 더 큰 상대였지만 매그너스는 손쉽게 그를 키스로 몰아붙이며 침대로 이끌었다. 그의 입술에서는 달콤한 맛이 났고, 뺨에서는 그칠 줄을 모르는 눈물의 맛이 흘렀다. 파란 눈이 아닌 건 조금 아쉬웠지만 어쩔 수 없지 하고 생각하며 매그너스는 알렉의 옷을 두어번의 손길로 슥 벗겨버리고 제 옷도 벗어던진 채 알렉의 위에 올라탔다. 제 기억이 맞다면, 알렉산더는 얼굴 뿐만 아니라 그곳도 아주 훌륭한 잠자리 상대였다. 연인으로서는 카밀만큼이나 형편 없었다고 할 수 있지만.

“쉿, 알렉산더, 말을 잘 들어야 착한아이지.”

몸을 일으켜 자신을 끌어안으려는 알렉의 어깨를 내리눌러 그를 다시 눕혀버리고는 매그너스는 마법으로 알렉의 양 손목을 침대 헤드에 단단히 고정시켰다. 그리곤 이미 부풀대로 부푼 브리프를 한손으로 휙 벗겨내자 벌써 반쯤 단단해진 성기가 빳빳하게 고개를 들었다. 그 모습이 퍽 아름답다고 생각한 매그너스는 살풋이 웃으며 손을 다시 휘둘러 알렉의 눈을 스카프로 묶어 가려버리고는 몸을 숙여 알렉의 것을 입안 한가득 물었다. 갑자기 전해져오는 뜨겁고 부드러운 압박감에 알렉은 저도 모르게 신음을 흘렸고 매그너스는 웃으며 그의 성기를 세게 빨아올렸다. 

“흣, 매그너스-“

매그너스는 한동안 심취한 듯이 알렉의 성기를 입안에 한가득 물고는 고개를 앞뒤로 움직였다. 금세 딱딱하게 부푼 성기는 목구멍 너머까지 닿을 듯했고 매그너스는 만족스러운 미소를 지으며 혀를 부지런히 놀렸다. 크기 때문에 턱이 조금씩 아려오고 있었지만 크게 상관하진 않았다. 점점 거칠어져가는 알렉의 숨소리와, 조금씩 배어나오기 시작하는 신음, 그리고 움찔거리는 허벅지의 떨림 같은 신호에 집중해있을 뿐이었다.

“하윽, 매그너,스- 으흣, 나, 하으, 그만-“

그리고 알렉이 절정에 달하려는 순간, 매그너스는 키득거리며 입을 떼어버렸다. 물론 그가 사정하지 못하도록 마법으로 막아버린 채였다. 휘몰아치는 쾌감과 대비해 몰려드는 사정감이 해소되지 못하자 알렉은 몸을 비틀며 괴로워했고 매그너스는 프리컴과 타액으로 번들거리는 입술을 한 채 잔뜩 달아오른 알렉의 모습을 감상하듯 내려다보았다. 그러더니 그대로 알렉에게 진하게 키스하고는 그의 눈을 가린 스카프를 풀어주었다. 알렉은 여전히 지속되는 쾌감에 어쩔 줄 모른채 온몸을 떨면서 매그너스를 애원하듯 올려다보았다. 하지만 옛 연인은 그저 그의 입술에 쉿-하고 손가락을 가져다대더니 씩 웃으며 여전히 빳빳하게 발기된 알렉의 성기에 언제 어디서 꺼낸 것인지 모를 루브를 쭉 짜내고는 제 엉덩이골을 부벼댔다. 차가운 루브의 감촉에 더욱 자극을 받은 알렉은 이제 고통에 가까운 쾌감에 몸을 비틀었다. 하지만 매그너스는 여전히 말없이 웃기만 하며 이번에는 손을 휘둘러 알렉의 양 발목까지 침대에 묶어버렸다. 그러곤 알렉의 성기를 한 손으로 잡아 세우고는 천천히 내려앉기 시작했다.

“하으- 너 정말… 내 취향이야…”

조금은 버거운지 아주 천천히, 조금씩 알렉의 성기를 받아들이며 매그너스는 몇 번이고 나른한 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그리고 마침내 뿌리 끝까지 들어갔을 때에는 만족스러운 미소를 짓더니 천천히 허리를 움직이기 시작했다. 알렉은 그저 점점 더 자극적으로 몰아치는 쾌감에 눈물과 신음을 흘릴 뿐이었다. 매그너스는 그런 알렉의 엉망이 된 얼굴을 사랑스럽다는 듯 내려다보며 손을 뻗어 땀에 잔뜩 젖은 머리칼을 매만져주었다. 그러나 곧 다시 조금씩 제 하반신을 뒤덮기 시작한 제 향락에 심취한 채 점점 더 격하게 허리를 흔들기 시작했다. 

“아윽, 하앙, 아- 알렉산더- 하으읏, 아아-“

스팟을 찌를 수 있는 자세를 찾았는지 매그너스는 집요하게 허리를 한 방향으로 흔들며 애타는 신음을 뱉기 시작했다. 만족스럽게 닿지는 않는지 연신 입술을 혀로 핥아대며 어떻게든 더 큰 쾌감에 몸을 떨고 싶어 안달이 난 몸짓으로 허리를 흔들어댔다. 하지만 도무지 만족스럽지 못한 것 같았다. 결국 매그너스는 몸을 기울여 알렉에게 숨이 차오르도록 키스하고서는 그의 귓가에 속삭였다.

“으응- 알렉산더- 도와줘, 응? 아흐응- 아-“

“매그너스- 하윽- 매그너스- 사랑해요-“

“하응- 아- 나도 사랑해- 으응- 그러니까- 읏-“

알렉은 저도 모르게 매그너스의 이름을 한없이 불러대며 스스로도 허리를 쳐올리기 시작했다. 한동안 엇나가던 박자는 곧 들어맞기 시작했고, 매그너스는 점점 더 불꽃 같은 쾌락에 온몸을 내맡긴 채 새된 신음을 내지르기 시작했다. 알렉에게 이 모든건 마치 이 엉킨 실타래 같은 문제가 시작되기 전과 같이, 마치 예전과 같은 기분이 들게 했고, 제가 풀은 것인지 매그너스의 마법이 풀린 것인지 어찌되었든 어느새 자유로워진 양 손으로 매그너스의 허리를 단단히 붙든 채 점점 더 세게 허리를 쳐올리게 했다. 매그너스는 더 이상 똑바로 허리를 세우고 있을 수 없을 만큼 오르가즘에 떨고 있어서 알렉이 몸을 일으켜 그를 끌어안아야 했다. 마찬가지로 발기된 매그너스의 것에서 프리컴이 질질 흘러나와 두 사람의 배에 엉망으로 엉겨붙고 있었지만 둘 중 그 누구도 신경쓰지 않았다. 오로지 두 사람이 온전히 연결되어 있는 느낌, 뜨거운 쾌락의 감촉, 그리고 상대방의 살결을 탐하는 욕정만이 끓어오를 뿐이었다. 어느 순간 알렉은 제 것이 다시금 사정감에 움찔거리는 것을 느꼈고, 매그너스도 그걸 느낄 수 있었다. 뜨겁게 조여드는 내벽의 떨림으로 짐작컨대 매그너스도 절정에 다르고 있었다. 매그너스는 지옥에서 백 년이 넘는 시간동안 수없이 많은 연인들을 거치면서도 알렉산더가 주는 오르가즘 같은 쾌감은 없었다는 생각을 하며 허리를 타고 하반신에 하얀 불꽃 같은 쾌감이 휘몰아치는 것을 느꼈다.

“아, 알렉, 하앙, 아흥, 아…!“

“매그너스- 흐읏…!”

둘은 한동안 헐떡이며 그대로 끌어안은 채 가만히 있었다. 알렉은 마치 자신의 매그너스를 돌려받은 것만 같은 기분에 휩싸여 있었고, 제 두 팔안에 그가 다시 돌아와있는 것을 믿을 수가 없었다. 오르가즘과는 다른 이유를 가진 눈물이 그의 눈에서 다시 흘러내렸다. 하지만 매그너스는 달랐다. 그는 쾌락이 끝나버리자 다시금 마음이 텅 비어버린 것 같은 지독한 외로움을 느꼈고, 저를 끌어안고 있는 잠자리 파트너에 대한 열망도 관심도 그와 함께 차갑게 식어버렸다. 어느 정도 호흡이 가라앉자 매그너스는 껴안고 있던 팔을 풀고는 알렉을 밀어냈다. 그러곤 자리에서 일어나 침대 밖으로 걸어나갔다.

“매그너스?”

“아, 네 욕실은 저쪽. 난 안쪽 욕실 쓸 거야.”

당연하다는 듯이 고갯짓으로 욕실 방향을 알려주는 매그너스를 알렉은 멍하니 바라보기만 했다. 매그너스는 그 의미를 아주 잘 알았다. 지옥에서 진절머리나도록 겪었으니까. 옛 연인은 수두룩했고, 각양각색의 온갖 반응을 모두 만나보았으니까. 그리고 이건 그가 가장 질려하는 반응이었다. 섹스 한 번 같이 했다고 다시 우리가 연인이 된 것 같은 그런 착각에 빠진 반응.

“너랑 섹스 좋았어. 앞으로도 하고 싶고. 하지만 그 이상을 바라면 곤란하다고 했잖아?”

“…난… 매그너스, 난… 당신이… 당신이…”

다시금 흘러내리는 눈물. 상처받은 얼굴. 떨리는 입술. 울먹이는 목소리. 매그너스는 이런 모든 게 그저 귀찮을 뿐이었고 짜증난다는 듯이 손을 휘저으며 돌아서려했다. 

“잠깐만요!”

“있지, 너 진짜 잘 생겼고 섹스도 진짜 잘 하는데 근데-“

“하지만, 하지만 난 방금 당신이랑 뭔가 연결되었다고 느꼈는데, 그러니까, 당신도 사랑한다고-“

“그랬니? 내가 롤플레잉에 너무 심취했었나보지.”

“…날 갖고 논 거에요? 나랑 자는게 좋아서?”

“워, 워, 갖고 놀았다고? 난 처음부터 제대로 얘기했어. 섹스 외에는 아무 것도 못 준다고.”

“비난 하는 거 아니에요.”

“그럼 뭔데?”

매그너스는 진심으로 혼란스러운 표정이었다. 눈물로 뒤덮인 어린 네필림이 저에게서 도대체 뭘 원하는지 알 수가 없다는 그런 표정이었다.

“더 갖고 놀아 주세요. 사랑한다고 말하면서, 갖고 놀아줘요.”

* * *

이전에도 그랬지만, 요 몇 달간 알렉은 점점 더 인스티튜드에서 살다시피했다. 딱히 일이 더 바빠졌느냐 하면 그건 아니었다. 그가 그토록 집에 들어가지 않고 늘 자기 집무실에서 선잠을 자는 이유를 그의 주변 가까이에 붙어있는 이들은 모두 알았다. 그저 아무도 입 밖에 내지 않는 공공연한 비밀일 뿐. 그래서 제이스마저도 늘 알렉에게 '너무 일만 하지 말라'며 마치 그가 일 때문에 인스티튜드에 붙어있기라도 한 것처럼 굴었다. 하지만 모두가 알았다. 이지는 물론이고, 매일같이 아들이 들어오지 않는 집의 거실에 앉아 새벽을 지새우는 로버트와 메리스 라이트우드까지. 모두가 알고 있었다.

"아, 난 일이 좀 남아서. 먼저 가."

책상에서 고개도 들지 않고 서류를 읽으며 그렇게 말하면 이지조차 문가에 서성이다가 못내 돌아서는 수밖에 없었다. 물론 일도 있긴 했지만, 하루가 멀다 하고 저렇게 밤을 지새워야 할 만큼은 아니라는 걸 이지도 잘 알았다. 하지만 달리 그를 말릴만한 말도 떠오르지 않았다. 아니, 애초에 일이 이 지경이 된 것은 결국 저희들의 욕심 때문이었던 게 아닌가 싶었다. 그냥 알렉을 조용히 보내줄 수 있었다면. 그랬다면 이런 일은 아무것도 일어나지 않았을텐데. 물론 그건 따지고 들자면 부모님의 선택이었지만 오빠를 잃고 실의에 빠져 있었던 딸의 모습도 부모님에게는 하나의 가책이었을 테니, 자신이 아무런 몫도 역할도 하지 않았다는 생각은 들지 않았다. 하지만 누가 저를 붙들고 물어본다면, 이렇게라도 알렉이 살아있는게 그가 없는 세상을 살아가는 법에 익숙해지는 것보다는 나을 것 같았다. 그래서 이지는 아무 말도 할 수 없었고, 아는 척도 할 수 없었다. 알렉의 휴대폰에 문자 음이 울리는 걸 듣고도, 화면을 흘끗 바라본 알렉의 낯에 화색이 도는 걸 보고도 그저 먼저 가보겠다며 돌아서는 수밖에 없었다.

[ 사랑해 알렉산더. 섹스하러 올래? ]

고작 닷새 만의 연락이었지만, 알렉에게는 마치 오 년과도 같은 시간이었다. 매그너스에게서 온 심드렁한 문자 하나에 알렉은 이지가 집무실을 나가자마자 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다. 벽장에서 겉옷을 꺼내 황급히 꿰어입으면서 벽장 문 안쪽에 붙어있는 거울로 제 모습을 쓱 훑는다. 평소와 다름없는 제 모습이 비춰보일 뿐인건만, 혹여나 매그너스의 마음에 하나라도 들지 않는 부분이 있을까봐 불안한 손길로 괜히 머리카락을 훑어넘기며 매그너스가 좋아하는 진한 풀내음 섞인 장미 향수를 뿌리고 곧장 답 문자를 보냈다. 

[ 지금 괜찮아요. 집무실이에요. ]

얼마나 자주 썼던 문장인지 고작 '지금'을 쳤을 뿐인데 '집무실이에요'까지 자동완성이 뜰 지경이었지만, 알렉에게는 그저 매그너스에게 닿을 수 있기까지 시간이 1초라도 덜 걸릴 수 있다면 지금 제 모습이 어떻게 보이건 상관 없었다. 떨리는 손으로 문자 전송을 누른 뒤 기다리는 시간은 늘 길지 않았지만 언제나 초조했다. 하이워록도 아닌 매그너스를 자신이 만날 수 있는 건, 그가 마음에도 없는 '사랑해'를 꼬박꼬박 붙여주며 잠자리로 불러들일 때 뿐이었다. 새로운 매그너스는... 모든 것이 달랐다. 알렉의 기억 속 다정함이나 세심함은 온데간데 없고, 그야말로 악마와 밑지는 거래를 하면서도 헤어나올 수 없는 노름판에 빠져드는 것만 같았다. 매그너스가 제게 원하는 것은 그저 자신의 보잘것 없는 외양과 섹스 뿐이라는 걸 잘 알면서도, 그가 던져주는 '사랑해'라는 텅 빈 말 한 마디를 놓을 수가 없었다. 그 사이 매그너스가 변덕을 부려 마음이라도 바꾸었으면 어떡하나 초조해하며 입술 안쪽을 잘근잘근 씹으며 손가락을 부비적거리는 사이, 집무실 한가운데에 금빛이 일렁이는 푸른 포털이 열렸다. 알렉은 제 꼴이 바닥에 흝뿌려진 싸구려 마약을 혀로 핥아대는 중독자 같다는 생각에 자괴감이 들면서도 조금도 지체 없이 포털 속으로 걸어들어갔다. 그에게 매그너스 베인이란, 어떤 형태로든 조금이라도 가까이에서 보고 싶고 닿고 싶은, 거절할 수 없는 존재였으니까.

오늘 매그너스가 알렉을 불러들인 곳은 맨하탄 한복판의 펜트하우스였다. 여름의 긴 해가 저물어가는 풍경이 펼쳐진 확 트인 드넓은 유리창이 마치 사방에서 저를 옭죄어오는 거대한 성벽같다고 느끼며 알렉은 천천히 주위를 둘러보았다. 거실은 노을에 비쳐 붉게 물들어 있었고, 스피커에서는 허스키한 여자의 목소리가 재즈 선율과 함께 흘러나오고 있었다. 대리석 바닥에는 페르시안 무늬의 양탄자가 부드러운 모피 매트와 뒤섞여 깔려 있었고, 여기 저기에 이국적인 문양의 커다란 쿠션들이 놓여 있었다. 곳곳에는 천장에서부터 길게 휘장이 드리워져 있어 마치 옛 터키의 하렘에 들어선 기분이었다. 바닥이나 쿠션 위에 드문 드문 누워 물담배를 피고 있는 이들을 따라가던 알렉의 시선이 한 곳에서 멈췄다. 옷을 입었다고 해야 할지 나체라고 해야 할지 모를 각양각색의 외모를 지닌 남녀들에 둘러싸여 마치 술탄처럼 반짝이는 물담배 연기를 훅 내뱉고 있는 매그너스 베인. 주변에 있는 이들은 아무래도 먼데인 같은데, 모두 약에 너무 취한 것인지 뭔지 매그너스의 두 눈이 황금빛으로 빛나고 있는 것 따윈 전혀 알지도 못하는 듯 태연했다. 하지만 알렉은 그런 것보다는 저를 보는 매그너스가 영 만족스럽지 않은 표정인 것이 마음에 걸려 불안할 뿐이었다. 어쩌면 저번처럼 '시시해졌어. 너 그만 가.' 하고 손가락을 휘둘러 저를 바깥으로 쫓아내버릴지도 모를 일이었다. 모든 건 그저 그의 기분에 달려 있었다.

"몇 번을 말해야 알겠니. 넌 덜 입을 수록 예쁘단다."

인상을 쓴 채 볼멘소리로 투덜거리는 매그너스에게 곁에 있던 여자가 뭐라 속삭였다. 그러자 매그너스는 금방 안색을 바꾸고는 키득거리며 그녀와 함께 웃었다. 그러곤 손을 휘둘러 알렉의 옆에 둥그런 단상을 하나 만들었다. 알렉은 머뭇거리며 단상 위에 올라서긴 했지만 그 이상 매그너스가 뭘 원하는지는 알 수 없어 그저 어색하게 서 있을 뿐이었다. 그런 그의 순진한 모습에 펜트하우스의 모두가 그를 비웃었다. 몇몇은 1달러짜리 지폐를 던지며 좀 더 잘해보라고 소리를 지르기도 했다. 매그너스는 누군가가 입술에 대어준 술잔을 달게 받아 마시며 손가락을 튕겨 알렉의 자켓을 벗겨내 저만치 날려버렸다. 곳곳에서 환호성과 휘파람 소리가 울렸고, 드디어 제 역할을 깨달은 알렉은 귀까지 새빨갛게 물들어 어쩔 줄을 모른 채 매그너스만 바라보았다. 매그너스는 그 모습이 몸만 큰 어린 강아지 같다는 생각을 하며 푸스스 웃었다. 그러고는 이번에는 손가락을 느리게 위에서 아래로 내리그었다. 푸른 일렁임이 손가락의 움직임을 따라 알렉의 먹색 셔츠를 천천히 반으로 갈라버렸고, 알렉이 흘러내리는 옷가지를 붙들어보려 했으나 천 조각들이 되어버린 셔츠는 이내 푸른 화염과 함께 사그라져버렸다. 다시금 곳곳에서 환호가 일고, 지폐를 구긴 공이나, 지폐로 접은 비행기 같은 것들이 알렉에게 던져졌다. 

"나머진 네가 알아서 벗으렴."

매그너스가 그렇게 말하자 한바탕 웃음소리가 다시 일었다. 누군가가 끈적한 선율이 흐르는 곡으로 음악을 바꿔 틀었고, 점점 어두워지는 노을을 대신해 붉고 푸른 빛의 조명이 켜졌다. 물론 지금껏 매그너스가 이런 종류의 요구를 한 적이 없는 건 아니었다. 다만 이렇게 많은 사람들 앞에서는... 언제나 그의 브루클린 집에서 이런저런 요구사항에 응했을 뿐이었다. 알렉은 마치 애원하듯 매그너스를 바라보았지만 매그너스는 다른 남자에게서 애무를 받고 있느라 저를 보고 있지도 않았다. 하지만 자신이 주춤거리며 서있기만 할 수록 주변에서는 점점 더 야유가 늘어가고 있었다. 알렉은 머뭇거리며 벨트를 풀어 어설프게 근쳐 바닥에 던졌다. 사람들은 그런 낯설어하는 그의 모습을 즐거워하며 허리를 돌려보라거나, 엉덩이를 움직여보라며 소리쳤다. 검은 청바지의 지퍼를 내리는 손이 떨고 있는 걸 보며 몇몇은 귀엽다고 소근거렸다. 브리프만 한 장 입은 채 단상 위에 서서 얼굴이 새빨갛게 물든 채 어쩔 줄 모르고 서있으려니 무슨 생각인지 그런 알렉을 매그너스는 한번 흘끗 보고는 제 왼편에 있던 서너명에게 뭐라 속닥였다. 그러자 두 명의 남자와 한 명의 여자가 키득거리며 일어나 단상으로 다가왔다. 

"매그너스?"

이제는 거의 울먹이는 목소리로 저를 부르는 알렉을 똑바로 쳐다보는 한 쌍의 황금빛 눈은 방탕하게 웃기만 했다. 제게 키스하려 드는 여자를 알렉이 밀어내는 사이, 뒤에서 다가선 남자 둘은 알렉의 양 어깨를 틀어쥐고 다리를 쳐 쓰러지게 만들었다. 알렉은 곧장 반항하려 했지만 어느새 피어오른 금빛 반짝이는 푸른 일렁임이 마치 족쇄처럼 양 손목과 발목을 붙들어 저항할 수 없게 만들었다. 여자의 손길이 뭔가 미끈거리는 것을 제 엉덩이골 사이에 문지르자마자 알렉은 제 구멍으로 다른 사람의 성기가 우악스럽게 비집고 들어오는 충격에 앞으로 쓰러질 수밖에 없었다. 하지만 허리는 남자가 붙들고 있어서 피할 수 없었고, 또 다른 남자가 어느새 제 머리칼과 턱을 쥔 채 입에 성기를 밀어넣었다. 그렇게 한동안 엇박으로 들어오는 추삽질에 숨을 헐떡이다가 곧 스팟을 눌리자 저도 모르게 새된 신음을 내며 허리가 바르작 비틀렸다. 생리적인 눈물인지 아니면 감정이 섞인 눈물인지 모를 것이 눈에서 뚝 뚝 떨어지자 겨우 시야가 조금 깨끗해지고 눈길을 돌려 매그너스를 볼 수 있었다. 그는 저를 똑바로 보며, 다른 여자에게 펠라치오를 받고 있었다. 숨이 거칠어지는 게 이 거리에서도 보일 정도라, 곧 절정에 이르려는 듯했다. 매그너스의 입모양이 제 이름을 부르는 것을 똑똑히 보며, 알렉은 제 뱃속에 다른 이의 뜨거운 사정감이 꿀럭거리며 들어오는 걸 느꼈다. 그리고 곧 그 자신도 허벅지 안쪽을 부르르 떨며 오르가즘을 맞았다. 입으로는 벌써 세 명째를 받고 있어서 턱이 아릴 지경이었지만 알렉은 마치 방안에 저와 매그너스만 있다는 것 같은 기분에 젖어 그것만으로 만족한 채 눈을 감았다. 이번에는 누군가의 손이 저를 뒤집어 눕히고, 이름 모를 여자가 제 위에 올라타고 있었다. 거꾸로 시야에 들어온 펜트하우스 안은 곳곳에서 벌어지는 난교로 엉망진창이었다. 알렉산더는 누군가가 제 코에 대어주는 약을 들이키며 몽롱해진 기분으로 매그너스 쪽을 바라보았다. 그는 다른 남자의 품에 안겨 허리를 흔들고 있었다. 그걸 마지막으로 알렉은 더 이상 기억할 수 없었다.

* * *

일어나라는 말도, 정신이 드느냐는 얘기도 없었다. 매그너스가 툭하면 '내 사랑스러운 양배추'라며 애정을 듬뿍 담아 부르는 연두빛 피부를 가진 워록은 말없이 알렉의 양 팔을 잡아 모두가 한데 뒤엉켜 나체로 잠들어있는 펜트하우스 거실에서 그를 끌어냈다. 모든 걸 마법으로 하면 더 간단할텐데, 그가 마법을 쓴 것은 퀸즈의 제 아파트로 향하는 포털을 열었던 단 한 번 뿐이었다. 물 먹은 솜짝처럼 축 늘어진 알렉을 질질 끌어 제 욕조에 되는대로 구겨 넣고는 샤워기로 차가운 물을 틀어 뿌렸다. 찬 물에 화들짝 놀라면서도 지독한 숙취에서 헤어나오지 못한 채 몸을 웅크려 어떻게든 물줄기를 피해보려고 부질없는 노력을 하는 알렉을 내려다보며 래그노어는 쓰디쓴 한숨을 뱉었다. 

그는 이 네필림이 싫었다. 제 친구가 어디까지 망나니같아질 수 있는지 굳이 두 눈으로 확인하게 해주는 이 네필림의 존재가 싫었다.

* * *

제이스는 모르는 번호로 온 문자는 잘 확인하지 않는 성격이었다. 하지만 마치 빨리 확인하라는 듯이 연달아 울리는 전화까지 무시하기엔 왠지 마음에 걸리는 것이 있었다. 전화를 받자 생전 들은 적 없는 것 같은 낯선 목소리가 '문자 확인해'라는 짧은 말만 마치고 끊어버렸고, 제이스는 잿빛으로 어두운 창밖을 보며 눈을 비볐다. 미적지근한 비가 추적추적 내리는 뉴욕의 새벽만큼 그가 싫어하는 것도 없었다. 그는 눈을 한껏 찌푸린 채 문자를 열었다. 빛에 채 익숙해지지 못해 부스스하게 떠 있던 눈이 절로 깜빡여졌다. 흠뻑 젖은 채 누군가의 욕조에 정신을 잃은 채 웅크려 누워있는 제 파라바타이의 모습을 확인한 제이스는 곧장 통화 버튼을 누르며 매트리스가 울릴 정도로 재빨리 침대에서 일어났다. 상대방이 전화를 받기까지 신호음이 다섯 번 울리는 동안 제 심장이 울리는 소리가 방안에 진동하는 것만 같았다. 알렉에게 무슨 일이 생긴 걸까? 누군가에게 납치라도 당한 걸까? 어디 다쳤나? 왜 젖어있는 거지? 저 욕조는 누구네 집이고? 

"너 누구야?"

"너 어디니."

"뭐?"

너무나 차분하게 '어디니'라고 묻는 어조에 제이스는 도리어 할 말을 잃었다. 어쩌면 휴대폰 건너편의 목소리가 위협적인 인물로 가늠하기엔 너무나 지친 것 같고 또 무기력하게 들렸기 때문일지도 몰랐다. 마치 상대방은 한숨 쉬지 않았는데도 말끝에 한숨이 붙어있었던 것 같은 그런 기분이 들게 만드는 목소리였다. 그제야 제이스는 이 목소리가 낯설지 않다는 걸 깨달았다. 어디에서 들은 적 있는 목소리인지도.

[ 보통은 누가 죽으면 다들 영원히 죽은 채로 있게 마련이거든. ]

그 날. 스태튼 아일랜드에서 매그너스 베인이 지옥문을 열고 지상으로 살아 돌아온 날. 거기에 있었던 녹색 피부의 다른 워록. 래그노어 펠. 한때 런던의 하이워록이었으며, 매그너스와는 오랜 친구 사이인 워록. 매그너스보다 더 일찍 죽었고, 본인의 말마따나 '영원히 죽은 채로' 있어야 마땅했던 인물이었다. 제이스는 매그너스의 변해버린 모습을 회피하듯 내내 비스듬히 등돌린 채 애꿎은 땅바닥만 구두굽으로 짓이기던 그를 떠올렸다. 휴대폰 너머의 생기없는 목소리가 꼭 어울리는 그런 모습이었다.

"네가 어디 있는지 알아야 포털을 열어주지."

성가시다거나 비꼰다거나 하는 어조도 아니었다. 그저 아주 어린 아이에게 저건 태양이고 저건 별이란다 하고 가르쳐주듯이, 아주 단순한 사실을 설명하듯이 래그노어가 말했다. 제이스는 눈을 몇 번 깜빡이다가 자신이 여전히 잠옷차림이라는 걸 기억하고는 다급하게 통화 상태를 스피커폰으로 돌려놓고 바닥에 되는대로 팽개쳐 두었던 어제의 옷을 황급히 꿰어입으며 제 주소를 불렀다. '알았어'하는 무기력한 대답과 함께 전화는 끊어졌고, 곧 허공에 금빛이 일렁이는 청록색 포털이 나타났다. 제이스는 그 금빛이 꺼림칙했다. 그것만 보면 마치 등골에 죽음의 손길이 지나가는 것 같은 동물적인 거부 본능이 일었다. 매그너스의 마법에도 저 금빛이 녹아들어 있었다. 어쩌면 저게 아스모데우스의 흔적인지도 몰랐다. 그가 지상으로 되살려보낸 자들에 대한 일종의 낙인 같은 것일지도.

"알렉은?"

래그노어는 고개를 비스듬히 돌려 시선을 피하며 말 없이 복도 왼쪽을 가리켰다. 제이스가 복도 끝쪽에 열려 있는 화장실 문을 발견하고 뛰어가는 사이 그는 터덜터덜 걸어가 거실 소파에 털썩 주저앉았다. 저만치서 제이스가 알렉을 끌어내느라 고군분투하는 소리가 들려오는 가운데 래그노어의 깊은 한숨이 거실에 울려퍼졌다. 그는 이 모든 복잡한 세상사가 싫었다. 감정을 느끼는 것도 이제는 지쳤고, 차라리 매그너스처럼 단번에 석회화를 끝내버리고 싶은 심정이었다. 마치 산불이 한바탕 훑고 지나간 뒤 땅 속에 깊숙이 숨쉬듯 자리하고 있는 불씨마냥 남아있는 이 찌꺼기 같은 감정들이 싫었다. 털어내려 하면 할 수록 래그노어 펠이라는 옷자락에 더 달라붙어 번져가는 잿가루 같았다. 그는 제 자신이 너덜너덜해진 누더기 같다는 착잡함에 마른 세수를 하며 느른하게 소파에 기대 누웠다. 이대로 백 년이고 삼 백년이고 자고 일어나면 석회화가 끝나있는 그런 구조라면 퍽이나 좋을텐데.

"이봐. 포털 좀 열어주지?"

누군가가 제 정강이를 툭툭 치는 느낌에 눈을 떠보니 어느새 저보다도 훤칠한 알렉을 재주도 좋게 거의 짊어지다시피 이고 구부정하게 서 있는 제이스가 보였다. 언젠가 먼 과거에는, 저와 매그너스도 저렇게 서로의 숙취를 돕거니 갚거니 하던 때도 있었지 하는 생각에 래그노어는 눈물 섞인 웃음을 지었다. 차라리 양탄자를 타고 사막을 날아주면 좋으련만. 하지만 저 어린 네필림은 죽어도 이해하지 못하겠지. 너희들은 죽으면 천국에 가는 고귀한 자들이고, 우리는 천박한 악마의 아이들이니까. 

"어디로 가고 싶은데?"

"내 집. 왕복으로 해줘."

"좋으실대로."

래그노어는 허공에 포털을 열어둔 채 다시 소파에 폭 잠기듯이 누워버렸다. 머리가 왱알 왱알 울리는 것만 같았다. 이대로 창문에서 뛰어내린다면 그대로 죽어서 지옥에 갈 수 있으려나 하는 생각이 잠시 충동처럼 들었지만, 정말로 되살아난게 아니라 그저 죽은 상태로 지상에 올라와있을 뿐이니 몸만 아프고 말 거란 이성적인 결론이 곧 그 자리를 대신했다. 자신이 마법을 쓸 적마다 족쇄처럼 옭아드는 금빛 자욱이 그 증거였다. 아스모데우스의 힘으로 지상에 있는 것일 뿐. 저는 엄연히 죽어있는 몸이었고, 영혼 또한 지옥에 있는 몸이었다. 그저 아스모데우스가 휴가를 내준 것일 뿐.

"설명해. 처음부터. 다."

그새 알렉을 제 집에 데려다눕히고 왔는지 숨이 차오른 제이스가 다시 거실에 나타나 래그노어의 맞은편 소파에 앉으며 명령했다. 래그노어는 네필림들이란 늘 우리를 그렇게 수족 부리는게 저렇게나 자연스러울 일인가 싶어 잠시 눈살을 찌푸렸다가도, 제 파라바타이가 약에 취해 저 꼴인 걸, 그것도 다른 누구도 아닌 알렉 라이트우드가 그 꼴인걸 보고 나면 누군들 저렇게 나오지 않으랴 싶어 자세를 고쳐 일어났다. 하지만 별달리 해줄 말이 없는 것도 사실이었다.

"난 아무 것도 한 게 없는데."

방관도 참여라면 눈곱만큼은 기여한 바가 있긴 했다. 하지만 래그노어는 늘 매그너스의 향락이 넘치는 연회에서 되도록이면 멀찍이 떨어져 있고자 하는 편이었던데다가, 저는 매그너스보다 먼저 죽어 지옥에 있다가 돌연 나타난 친구를 만난게 고작이니 딱히 설명할 게 없는 것도 맞는 말이긴 했다. 물론 그건 제이스에겐 만족스러운 답변이 아니었고, 그건 래그노어도 익히 잘 아는 바였다. 그는 무기력한 손짓으로 바닥에 떨어진 쿠션을 주워 등 뒤에 받쳐 마치 당장이라도 잠에 빠져들 것 같이 힘없는 자세로 반쯤 누웠다. 그러곤 잠시 생각에 빠진 듯이 제 뿔을 한 손으로 만지작거리다가 입을 열었다.

"이건 어떠니. 네가 물어보면 대답해줄게."

어딘가 삶을 포기한 사람처럼 체념한 것 같은 모습에, 그리고 묘하게 아주 협조적인 태도에 제이스는 저도 모르게 한결 화가 누그러졌다. 그는 잠시 바닥을 바라보며 생각을 정돈하고 질문을 던지기 시작했다.

"알렉은 기억을 지운 게 아니지?"

"그건 질문이 아닌 것 같구나. 잘은 모르지만 나도 네 짐작에 동의해."

"알렉이 가끔씩 사라지는 건, 매그너스가 불러서 가는 거지."

"그것도 질문은 아닌 것 같구나."

"매그너스는 석회화가 끝나서 더는 알렉을 사랑하지 않을 텐데. 왜 부르는 거야?"

"...재밌어서? 알렉이 잘 생겼으니까 취향이라서? ...그 밖에는 뭐든 난잡한 이유 갖다 대면 다 맞을 거야."

"당신도, 매그너스도 죽은 몸인 거잖아."

"그래."

"그럼 내가 또 죽이면 다시 지옥으로 꺼질거야?"

래그노어는 피식 웃었다. 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 제이스가 너무나 독기 어린 눈으로 비장하게 물어봤기 때문에 더더욱 그랬다. 그는 세상에서 가장 슬픈 눈으로 입가에 미소를 띈 채 제이스를 돌아보았다. 그리고 어린 네필림에게 절망적인게 뻔한 대답을 건네주었다.

"라지엘의 아이야, 그럴 수 있었다면 내가 이미 너에게 부탁했을 거란다."

아스모데우스가 마음을 바꾸지 않는 한, 그가 끝났다고 하지 않는 한, 그 누구도 그가 짜놓은 체스판에서 내려갈 권한은 없는 거였다.

* * *

지상에 올라오면 이 채워지지 않는 갈증이 가라앉을 것만 같았는데. 해가 뜨고, 지고, 뜨고 지기를 반복하며 하루 하루가 쉼없이 흘러감에도 매그너스는 시간이 느리게 흐르는 지옥에 갇힌 것 같은 기분을 떨칠 수 없었다. 아무리 숨을 크게 들이켜도 마치 누군가가 입을 틀어막고 있는 것처럼 갑갑했다. 숱한 향락을 즐겨도 더 이상 쾌락이 느껴지지 않을 지경이었다. 그래서 눈 앞에 아른거리는 어린 네필림을 하루가 멀다하고 불러들여 데리고 놀아봤지만, 그래도 달라지는 건 없었다. 한때 굳어가던 제 심장을 다시 뛰게 만들었던 섀도우헌터는 이제 그저 잘생긴 청년에 지나지 않았다. 매그너스는 치밀어오르는 짜증에 술을 따르던 것을 그만두고 잔을 저만치 던져버렸다. 언제부터 있었던 것인지 래그노어의 축 처진 목소리가 형식적으로나마 그런 그의 욱한 성질을 타일렀다. 

“매그너스. 러그가 엉망이 됐잖아.”

래그노어는 소파에서 거의 굴러떨어지듯 바닥으로 내려와 앉아서는 매그너스가 산산조각 내버린 유리잔 조각들을 하나씩 줍기 시작했다. 그냥 마법으로 하면 편할 것을. 굳이 먼데인마냥 모든 것을 꾸물대며 일일이 손으로 하고 있는 모습을 보자니 매그너스는 묘하게 짜증이 가라앉았다. 남색 벨벳 소파에 털썩 앉아 제 친구가 러그에 처박힌 유리 조각들을 일일이 골라내어 테이블의 은쟁반 위에 걸러놓고 있는 걸 보자니 웃음이 나왔다. 그는 래그노어가 되도록이면 마법을 쓰지 않는 이유를 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 보기 싫은 것이다. 마법에 섞여들어있는 아스모데우스의 금빛 찬란한 흔적이. 매그너스로서는 아무 거리낌 없는 자국이었으나, 그의 친구에게는 그게 일종의 족쇄처럼 느껴지는 게 분명했다. 혹은 갚을 수 없는 빚처럼 여겨지는지도.

“래그노어.”

“응.”

“어디 쓸만한 워록 없을까?”

“아서라.”

“내가 뭘.”

“아무나 적당히 찾아내서 하이워록으로 만들면 카타리나가 잘도 한가해져서 너랑 놀아주겠다."

“…지상에 오면 재미있는 일이 잔뜩 있을 것 같았는데 말이야.”

래그노어는 아무런 대꾸도 하지 않았다. 만일 매그너스에게 그럴 힘이 있었다면, 어서 네 아버지에게 다시 우리를 지옥에 돌려놓도록 빌라고 간청하고도 남았을 것이다. 하지만 그럴 리가 있나. 아스모데우스는 결코 헛으로 지옥에서의 명성을 얻지 않았다. 찬연하게 빛나던 새벽의 빛, 루시퍼가 천상에서 등을 돌렸을 때, 그를 따라나선 몇 안 되는 천사들 중 하나였던 자다. 다시말해, 시시한 다른 악마들과는 격이 다른 존재였다. 래그노어는 종종 타천사라는 건 어쩌면 천사들 중에 가장 지독한 놈들을 일컫는 말과 동의어가 되어야 한다고 생각했다. 그는 뭔가 원하는 게 있어 우리를 지상에 올려보낸 거야. 어쩌면 애초에 알렉이 그렇게 된 것부터 그의 뜻이었을는지도 모르지

“아.”

생각에 잠겨 부주의하게 유리조각을 집다가 손가락을 베이고 말았다. 래그노어는 죽은 몸뚱아리에서도 피가 나오는구나 하는 생각에 눈만 깜빡이며 물끄러미 제 손을 내려다보았다. 연두빛 살갗 사이로 맑은 빨강색의 피가 배어나왔다. 결국 이 풀벌레 같은 피부색은 그저 워록 마크일 뿐, 그 밑에 흐르는 핏줄은 한데 다를 바 없는 것을. 오랜 기간 핍박을 받으며 악마의 아이라고 내쫓기고 괄시받던 시절이 떠올라 래그노어는 미소지었다. 따지고 보면 그들이 틀린 말을 한 것도 아니었다. 래그노어는 매그너스가 한 걸음에 제 곁에 다가와 마법으로 유리조각들을 말끔하게 치워버리고 제 손을 붙든 채 치유 주문을 걸도록 내버려두었다. 아스모데우스의 금빛 흔적이 나타나지 않는 것은 매그너스가 치유 마법을 쓸 적 뿐이었다. 별 것 아닌 베인 상처였으니, 치유도 금방이었다. 하지만 한동안 매그너스는 래그노어의 손을 만지작거렸다. 마치 새로운 장난감을 얻은 어린아이처럼. 이리저리 꼼꼼히 뜯어보고 찬찬히 만져보면서. 

“내 사랑스러운 풀벌레. 뭐가 그렇게 근심이 깊은 거야?”

우리를 핍박하던 이들은 오래 전에 죽었고, 우리를 멸시하던 자들은 길가에 지나가는 개미 만큼이나 신경도 쓰이지 않게 되었는데, 왜 너는 그토록 슬픈걸까. 매그너스는 황금빛 눈동자를 깜빡이며 래그노어의 손금을 따라 그의 손바닥을 손가락으로 부드럽게 훑었다. 모든 것이 너무나 엉망이었다. 그는 그저 옛날처럼, 페루에서처럼 즐겁게 놀고 싶었을 뿐인데. 어느 것 하나 성에 차는 게 없었다. 기껏 지상까지 올라왔건만. 저의 석회화를 멈췄다던 옛 연인은 시시하기만 했고, 그를 보아도 가슴이 뛰거나 어딘가 벅차오르는 충만감은 느껴지지 않았다. 죽어있는다는게 이런 것인가 싶을 만치 모든 게  공허하고 허무했다. 아무리 매혹적인 상대를 침대로 맞이해도 채워지지 않는 갈증을 어찌하면 좋을까. 어째서 옛날처럼 래그노어와 카타리나와 숨이 넘어가도록 웃으면서 놀 수 없게 된 걸까. 하루에 열 두번도 넘게 저 높은 곳에서 세상 가장 낮은 곳까지 곤두박질치고 솟아오르기를 거듭했던 감정은 이제 무엇을 해도 느낄 수가 없었다. 그리고 그는 그게 마음에 들지 않았다.

“글쎄. …내가 살아있는 법을 잊어버렸나봐.”

래그노어는 힘없는 목소리로 대답하고는 매그너스에게서 차분히 제 손을 빼냈다. 그러곤 다시 제 뿔 빛깔을 닮은 암녹색 소파로 돌아가 무기력하게 늘어져 누웠다.

* * *

수장실에서 벌어진 제이스와 알렉 사이의 말싸움이 점점 열기를 더해갈 수록, 인스티튜드의 분위기는 싸늘하게 식어만 갔다. 처음에는 그저 낮은 웅얼거림 정도로 들리던 목소리는 굳게 닫힌 문 너머로 또렷하게 들릴 정도로 고함에 가까워져 있었다. 그나마 다행인 건, 입씨름이 끝날 기미를 보이지 않자 이지가 다른 헌터들을 모아 순찰 따위를 핑계로 삼삼오오 짝지어 기지 바깥으로 내보냈다는 점이었다. 적어도 저 둘이 무슨 일로 저렇게 서로 물어뜯기라도 할 기세로 싸우고 있는지는 이제 이지와 클레리만이 듣고 있었다.

"우리가 알던 매그너스가 더 이상 아니란 말이야! 카타리나도 그렇게 말했다고!"

"매그너스는 그냥, 감정이 굳은 것 뿐이야. 그것 뿐인 거야."

"지난 주에 습격이 있었을 때도 매그너스에게 가 있었지? 이대로는 다들 눈치채고 말 거야. 그만 둬 이제."

"악마 공격 같은 건 늘 있었던 일이잖아. 그 때 내가 어디에 있었는지가 그렇게 중요하다면-"

"중요하고말고. 넌 뉴욕지부 수장이야. 크든 작든 사건이 벌어졌을 때 네가 여기 있지 않으면 누가 명령을 내리는데?"

"그럼 수장 같은 건 그만 두겠어."

"미쳤구나 기디언."

어릴 적에나 부르던 이름으로 저를 부르는 파라바타이를 알렉은 덤덤한 표정으로 쳐다보았다. 어떤 형태로든 매그너스의 곁에 붙어 있고 싶은 것을 왜 제이스는 이해하지 못하는 걸까? 어느날 갑자기 클레리에게서 감정이 지워진다면, 그 때에도 제이스는 이렇게 굴 생각인 걸까? 알렉은 수백번, 수천번 매그너스가 지옥에서 어떤 날들을 보냈을지를 상상하곤 했다. 매그너스는 아스모데우스의 아들이니 자신처럼 고문 속에 시간을 보낼 일은 없었겠지만, 즐겁기만 한 나날들도 아니었을 거라는 생각에 괴로워해야 했다. 다시는 나를 만날 수 없다는 생각에 괴로워했을까? 석회화는 언제 일어난 일일까. 알렉은 매그너스의 석회화가 짧고 이른 것이었기를 바랐다. 그럼 적어도 그 긴 시간동안 이별의 슬픔에 잠겨있지 않아도 되었을 것이다. 알렉은 벌써부터 남의 것처럼 여겨지는 책상 맨 아래쪽 서랍을 열어 고이 간직해두었던 매그너스의 시그넷 반지를 꺼내 손에 쥐었다. 이대로 영원히 인스티튜드를 떠나도 좋았다. 후회할 것도 미련이 남을 것도 없었다. 그냥 그대로 매그너스를 따라 이리 저리 떠돌아다녀도 좋았다. 매그너스와 함께 할 수 있는 건 이 지상에서의 시간 뿐이니까. 솔직히 매그너스가 자신을 늘상 찾지는 않는 까닭만 아니었더라면, 여기에서 이 귀중한 시간을 허비하고 있을 이유도 없었다. 

"기디언, 제발."

저 문을 나가버리면 다시는 그가 돌아오지 않을 것만 같다는 생각에 제이스는 다급하게 알렉의 팔을 붙들었다. 그 모습이 마치 그 옛날, 어릴 적 체스 게임을 하다가 한 수 물러달라고 조르던 때를 떠오르게 해 알렉은 저도 모르게 한숨 섞인 웃음을 지었다. 손 안의 반지가 한없이 무겁고 차갑게 느껴졌다. 서로가 어떤 감정에 잠겨 있는지는 파라바타이 룬을 통해 정확하게 알고 있었다. 하지만 그럴수록 입밖으로는 말이 엇나가고 있었다. 어쩌면 상대방이 자신 때문에 그런 감정을 겪어야 한다는 사실 자체가 일종의 죄책감처럼 눌려와 그런지도 몰랐다. 제이스는 알렉을 끌어다가 소파에 앉히고는 저 자신도 의자를 끌어와 마주앉았다. 한 차례 폭풍이 지나간 뒤의 고요한 바다처럼, 집무실은 한동안 정적이 흘렀다. 마침내 제이스가 먼저 입을 열었다.

"이성적으로 생각해. 네가 알던 매그너스는 지옥에서 죽었어. 네가 좇고 있는 건 그 껍데기일 뿐이야."

알렉은 한참동안 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그렇다고 해서 이전처럼 제이스에게 화를 내거나, 자리를 피하려 들지도 않았다. 그저 손에 쥐고 있던 매그너스의 반지만 한없이 만지작거렸다. 사실 제이스의 말은 틀린 게 없었다. 하지만 그럼에도 매그너스를 놓을 수가 없었다. 그는 자신을 위해 지옥으로 걸어들어갔는데, 그래서 저렇게 되어버렸는데 그런 그를 자신이 외면할 수는 없는 거였다. 빈껍데기만 남았다 할지라도 그를 사랑하는 것을 그만둘 수는 없었다. 어째서 다들 그걸 이해하지 못하는 걸까.

"지난 달에 악마 떼랑 싸웠을 때 말이야."

마치 꿈 속의 일을 더듬어 기억하듯 알렉이 넋이 나간 목소리로 중얼거렸다.

"중간에 내가 멍하니 서 있어서 네가 구해줬었지."

"...그랬지."

"그 때 무슨 생각을 하고 있었냐면, 만일 내가 크게 다치면 매그너스가 보러 와주지 않을까 하는 거였어. 하이워록도 아니지만, 카타리나가 도와달라고 부르지 않을까. 그럼 와주지 않을까 했지."

"알렉-"

"나는 수장직에 걸맞지 않은 것 같아."

알렉은 자리에서 일어나 주머니에 들어있던 제 스텔레를 꺼내 테이블 위에 올려놓고는 집무실을 나가버렸다. 사흘 후 제이스는 그를 대신해 이드리스에 장기 휴가를 요청하는 서신을 올렸고, 한동안 이사벨 라이트우드가 임시 수장직을 맡게 되었다. 이 사건을 두고 섀도우헌터들 뿐만 아니라 다운월더들 사이에서도 숱한 루머가 오고갔지만, 개중에 가장 진실에 가까운 것은 가장 말도 안 되는 웃음거리 취급을 받았다.


End file.
